Trust Me Love
by Kuro-Shi-Kage
Summary: Hermione gets a letter from one of her best friends,Harry Potter, however she saw him only yesterday and now he is in trouble? What is going on? A sort of Fem Harry story.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Hermione was confused- not something that usually happened- normally everything could be explained logically or she would research it to death. This time however was different. She had seen Harry two days ago in Diagon Alley and he was fine, normal; and then she saw him at the Order meeting last night and... He was acting normally but she had felt something about him was off, she hadn't felt connected to him as she usually did. Now she was sure. The letter lay open and rumpled beside her on her bed, from Harry, he was in Diagon Alley and at the Leaky Cauldron – when he had said he was staying at his Aunts until the end of the summer- and he claimed to need her help. At the thought that Harry might be in danger (yet again) Hermione snatched the letter up again to re-read it.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I am in desperate need of someone to confide in. You may be wondering why I chose you and not Ron and hopefully you will understand when I remind you that your boyfriend wouldn't think through anything other than where I am and that I am asking for help._

_By now you will probably have been to an Order meeting to discuss what happens now that the war is over. Death eaters are still running free and I fear that our spies (yes, 'Mione, plural) will be lumped in with the guilty. However I wouldn't know what you were talking about as I wasn't there._

_I hope you will agree to meet me and bring some others who can help me through their knowledge and loyalty-Ron, Draco and you, that's all I need- and come to the Leaky Cauldron at noon on July 10__th__._

_Please come, I fear that my secrets will ruin our relationship although I hope that they will only change them slightly. If you don't come, don't worry I will understand._

_No need to pay me back for the Troll._

_Harry._

Hermione set the letter down. Harry_ had_ been at the meeting but claimed in his letter not to have been, even though he guessed what had been said. And spies- she thought only Professor Snape had been one but apparently there was another? At the meeting, it had become more of a celebration really, they hadn't discussed the future at all; they probably assumed that it would just keep turning even though this war had brought up some questions that really needed looking at.

Hermione sighed and closed her eyes not knowing what to do for the first time, her Gryffindor instinct and Ravenclaw knowledge had failed her. Suddenly a flash of Harry at the meeting throwing his head back and laughing at something Sirius had said crossed the darkness of her blank mind. Her decision was make and opening her eyes she scrambled across her room to write notes to the two boys mentioned in the letter (she did almost hesitate to write to Draco but it was Harry's request he was included). She told them she was going but that they did owe Harry and comrades to listen to him at least. Attaching them to the barn owl that had delivered the letter – where was Hedwig? - She sent them off.

The Harry at the meeting had no scar.

* * *

><p>They had all answered. Ron had kicked up a fuss when Malfoy arrived but Hermione had seen this coming and remembered to bring Harry's note and her red-headed boyfriend promised to try and stay calm until Harry explained himself. Surprisingly Malfoy hadn't done anything or made any remarks since he arrived, instead he merely gave them a polite but distant hello and watched them warily.<p>

Tom had happily sent them to room 202 to find their friend and watched their backs as they left the room intrigued by the mix of Harry Potter's friends.

The room they arrived at was basic and quite small, but very cosy and neatly kept. However there was nothing in it. It could quite easily have been an unoccupied room and swapping nervous glances the three of them drew their wands. The door behind them opened and Harry stepped in with a pile of books, seeming not to notice them.

He obviously hadn't as he gave a start of shock. Hermione winced as the stack of tomes hit the floor before taking her best friends appearance in. He looked pale and his face was thin, eyes tired behind his glasses. He was also still in the same clothes as three days ago. Malfoy was the only one to move forward to help pick up the large books while the others were fixed in one place.

"Did you not expect us Potter?"

"Thought you might think it was a Death Eater trap Draco. After all two of you saw me at the Order meeting and I didn't need help then."

"You're our mate Harry. If you say you need help we'll come. To be fair you sent the letter to Hermione and she probably did huge amounts of checks on it." Harry smiled shakily at Ron and sat on the bed. "So was the room just for privacy? Was the bar not good enough?"

"No Ron. I'm actually staying in the room but it does give us some privacy." Ron and Hermione shared a look.

"Where's all of your stuff then? I assume you will be staying here for the rest of the summer? Before Hogwarts?"

"Hmmm. Something like that."

"Potions Harry? Charms? Spells for the glamorous? What on earth are these books for Potter?"

"Why don't you all sit down? I'll explain it all but I'd prefer it if you kept your questions until I have finished as some of it will be explained as I go along." The three of them sat on various pieces of furniture around the room ready to listen."If you don't believe me, fine, but I would quite like the chance to defend myself. Anything I say can't be revealed outside this room – no arguments. I'm just going round in circles I'll just start.

I'd just left Diagon Alley after meeting up with Ron and Hermione and was rushing to get back. You see Uncle Vernon had locked me out of the house in the past for being back after the curfew he set for me. I don't have a key to the house, so I knocked on the door and Professor Dumbledore answered it. I know, Dumbledore." Harry nodded at Ron's shocked look and smiled at Hermione's calculating look, he could tell she was trying to work out why the Headmaster would be there. "He just said I should come on into the living room so I followed him and –this is where it gets weird- I was already sitting on the sofa flanked by Lily and James Potter with Sirius and Remus sitting close by. My 'Aunt and Uncle' were in armchairs opposite them.

To cut a long and really rather boring story short, it turns out I am not Harry Potter. I don't know who I am or who my parents were or what my name is, if I have family or if I really am male. I don't know anything about me as a person- I thought I was gay, but am I really a bloke? I could relate to Hermione better than I could to Ron and I'm pretty good at getting moody.

Apparently Lily didn't want her child to die and be part of the prophesy and so claimed that she used clones to take the places of her family and then had to make it believable. However I haven't disappeared and I feel real, so I did some research and I think that she actually used a highly dangerous permanent glamour spell which works in a similar way to polyjuce potion. If I am right then from what I can find there is a potion to reverse the spell but it is apparently very difficult to bre-" Harry quickly snapped his mouth shut as he realised he was babbling, and cautiously looked at the others in the room.

After a few moments of silence Hermione spoke up to clear up some facts that she felt nagging at her. "That doesn't explain why you are here without anything."

"Apparently because I'm not Harry I can't live with my Aunt and Uncle- that I'm grateful for, _really_, however it also means that I don't have a place at Hogwarts and James and Lily told me that as I'm not their son I have to give all of the presents I've received and things I've bought and money I had back. The Potter vaults are not mine and are closed to me and as I don't know who I am I have no way of knowing if I have any inheritance, and I can't find out as I can't get to Gringotts or the Ministry without getting mobbed so I have nothing and nowhere to go. What I really want is to leave England for a while, a holiday or something, get rid of this glamour and find out who I am.

"I think; if we are all agreed, that we can help you." Ron concluded, "We can get you to Gringotts –finding out who you are, is the first thing. Then we need to get into Hogwarts to find out if your real name is on the list, if it is then it means that you can come back to Hogwarts with the rest of us. The rest could cause problems. Who are you willing to tell?"

"Anyone, as long as they believe me."

"My parents would probably love to help." All of them turned to Draco in disbelief. "What? It's true, Potter was the only one who found out that my father was a spy and has saved all of our lives and identities more than once. If you told them something only the real Potter would know they would help." At the continued looks of shock and disbelief Draco sighed heavily. "Look, we have a manor in France and mother could do with a break from the stress of having to live such an multi-faced life. I'm sure that she would like the chance to get to know the people she would really like to spend time with, Granger and Weasley." Malfoy began to smirk. "I wouldn't be surprised if father could talk the potion out of my godfather." The room looked at him blankly, "Snape, Professor Snape is my godfather."

They all turned to Harry who was nibbling on his lower lip.

"Let's do it."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Before they left the Leaky Cauldron Draco left to talk to his parents about Harry's situation without Harry himself having to go. It was more of a sounding out mission than giving all details but Harry knew Draco could rarely lie to his father and much less to his mother. Draco seemed very sure that his parents would help and by the time the other three left only Ron had small doubts left.

Harry, firmly glamoured by Hermione to look like her mother, was having fun pretending to be a muggle. He would ask silly questions and always got a laugh. They nearly lost Ron to the Quidditch shop and eventually lost him to the call of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes and so it was just Hermione and Harry who reached Gringotts bank and requested a private room and to speak with Griphook (the only goblin Harry knew by name).

When the door had closed behind the goblin Hermione cast the counter spell to reveal Harry.

"We need the utmost secrecy sir. This is not Harry Potter, apparently." Hermione began and then at Harry's look continued to explain the problem they found themselves faced with. The listener was attentive, his spindly fingers clasped together on the desk he sat behind. "So, is there anyway you can help us?"

"If the spell used is the one I am thinking of (and I can only really think of one this powerful) it is indeed dangerous, however once the person you are pretending to be returns to public life you may keep their image but your power and blood can return to you and be acknowledged. If I may have a drop of your blood on this parchment it should reveal your family tree." Griphook passed a small, elaborately carved silver knife to Harry and placed a piece of parchment on the desk. When Harry looked at her, Hermione gave an encouraging smile and a small nod. He quickly pierced the tip of his thumb with the blade and allowed a small drop to escape onto the parchment.

Harry stuck his thumb into his mouth and passed the knife back to its owner who cleaned it before returning it to its sheath. The parchment between then glowed yellow and then red and the three of them could not see the parchment itself. Once the light had died away spidery lines littered the paper which had magically grown in order to show the entire family tree. All three of them leant over in order to read the writing.

"Your name is in blue, red is for any purebloods in the family," there were many of those in the tree Harry noticed, "and muggleborns are purple; capitals are for important people –Lords etcetera, who have claimed their inheritance." There were a few of those scattered about higher up but they became more frequent and closer together towards his real name, heads of the family he supposed. "If I read this clearly your mother was Spanish and your father of French descent. Both very wealthy, not first born but from good, strong bloodlines. You are a very wealthy person."

"I am going on a short trip, well it is indefinite really could be forever. Is there a way I can get to my money, especially in a foreign country, without carrying huge amounts around with me?"

"Of course, let me just get all of the details for you. Shall we go through your inheritance now or when you return?"

"I think later would be best, can I rely on you to keep this meeting between just us until my return?"

"You honour me," Griphook slipped off his seat and rounding the desk bowed, "I shall just be a moment." Silence fell as the two teenagers leant over the parchment again.

"You seem to fail at doing anything small Harry."

* * *

><p>When Hermione and Harry returned to the Leaky cauldron they found Ron waiting for them. He seemed to be quite excited by whatever he had found making his best friends smile at him. Harry was prodded in his back as he hovered in the doorway, looking over his shoulder he spied a smirking Draco and they quickly moved into the room together shutting the door behind them.<p>

"Harry-the other Harry- came shopping in Diagon Alley yesterday."

"And what happened? You can't just stop there." Draco looked to Ron who seemed to be on the edge of bursting and regally motioned for him to say his piece with one pale hand.

"When I went to Fred and George's shop they told me that Harry had visited yesterday with Remus and James and told my brothers, to their faces, that it was a good shop but a waste of money and talent to run it. They were furious, and told me that if anyone should know it wasn't a waste it would be Harry. Um, out of interest, how would you know?" Harry fiddled with his fingers and looked slightly sheepish.

"I might have given them my Tri-wizard winnings." Draco raised one pale eyebrow as Ron gave a small hoot in excitement. Hermione however noticed that Harry looked rather embarrassed and so cleared her throat and looked pointedly at Draco who shrugged.

"Father bumped into his in Diagon Alley and was given a look 'of complete disgust', his words not mine, where you just act politely occasionally giving a nod in greeting, even I've seen it." Malfoy shook his head slightly and his usual smirk spread across his thin lips again. "Father agreed to help in anyway," Draco drew himself up and mimicked his father's voice, "Our Malfoy homes are open to you (we own some in France and one in Italy), our Library at the manor and all our influence and power that remains is yours to command."Draco sat back in his seat relaxing quite pleased at the snickers his mimicry had caused.

"The twins say that if Dobby can get them into the school they will be happy to check the registry at Hogwarts." Harry and Ron grinned at each other while Hermione gave a small sigh of relief. Suddenly Ron realised that they had no idea who they were talking to. "So who are you? Name, parents?" Harry and Hermione shared a glance and taking a deep breath Harry turned to the other two.

"The goblins said my mother was Spanish and my father was of French lineage. My mother was Rosa Calypso and my father... my father was Regulus Black." Giving a small sardonic chuckle at the obvious shock on Ron's face Harry looked down and continued in a quieter voice. "No-one knew that my father was married and as she was an orphan of a pure-blood family no-one attempted to look for her. Regulus 'died' at about two or three months before I was born- well, Harry was born. Lily put my parents in hiding so that they could get a routine going as the Potters under a perfectly legal potion which works in a similar way to the Imperious only the drinker truly believes that they are who they pretend to be. When I was born the exchange could take place and while Sirius, Remus and Peter were on a mission for the order the true Potters hid even further away and the three of us took over. I was born Rasalas Ariadne Black in the 31st July 1980 and by the 1st August I was Harry Potter."

Silence followed this information before Malfoy shook his head sighing. "Well then cousin, first thing is to get you a wand then decide if we are going to give you a fake name in the Hogwarts register. I'm sure you could at least be a Malfoy if you wanted. Granger if you could glamour my cousin to look like a young boy...don't worry the wand senses the power of the wielder and so will see through the spell. I'm sure mother will be delighted to have another Black and it will mean that until you either reconcile yourself with your Uncle or take over your inheritance you will have a home while we get things sorted." Harry smiled and nodded gratefully. "Weasley, while we go and get a wand why don't you take Granger and persuade your mother that it would be a good idea to have a big feast so you can invite the Professors, Order members and extra's as a celebration for the return of Lily and James Potter and their reuniting with your friend. You could use that celebration as the perfect time to announce that you and Granger a dating seriously and that you have decided to take her on a trip to France, all paid for of course, so you can get to know each other and how well you would work without Harry having to be in the centre, Granger you of course have to be suitably surprised by the idea of a trip abroad. Perhaps the Weasley twins would like to join you for a few days if they are not too busy with their shop?" Draco smirked and Ron nodded to him getting to his feet, and they began.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The old wandmaker hummed thoughtfully. His current customer was very difficult, not like anything he had ever come across before. If he still had one of the wands containing Fawkes' feather that would have been his choice, he didn't just have powerful wands to hand out to anyone. However he never failed, or just refused to admit it to others, he did have one wand left... it might work.

The two blonde boys at the front of the shop stood in silence as Ollivander disappeared into the darkness behind the counter. The younger of the two looked faintly worried while the elder simply raised a pale eyebrow and quietly sighed, "I knew you would be difficult" to himself, but just loud enough to carry.

Finally after a long while, which the boys filled with silence and neither without fidgeting, the old man reappeared with a box of oak wood in his hands. This surprised the boys as they quickly compared the other boxes on the shelves with the one now on the counter and noticed all the other wands were kept in tatty cardboard boxes.

"This is just a hunch, but you may suit this wand young one. Elm inlaid with ebony, eleven inches and its core is ground Basalisk fang and scales mixed with its own poison. It is a very powerful wand; however I have a feeling that you will be able to manage it. Come on child, try it." Harry under his disguise hesitantly stepped forward after Draco gave a small to him.

As soon as the wand was in his hand the feel of strong magic filled the room and ever Draco and Ollivander could feel it wrap around them comfortably. Soon the magic died down, it seemed to recede and fold in onto itself before becoming only a small trace and then vanishing inside the 'boy'.

"Indeed- a very Slytherin wand, perfect I'd say for a member of your house Mr Malfoy." The two boys looked at each other in surprise and the younger opened his mouth to comment.

"How much Ollivander?" The elder cut the younger boy off before he could comment. "We have much to do today, so?"

"Nothing Mr Malfoy, that wand has been waiting a very long time so long in fact that I cannot claim it was my work. The only one of its kind, look after it. Terribly powerful, difficult to make, I hope to see what you do with such a wand." The old wandmaker bowed them out of is shop continuing to mutter about power and comments of change and the two boys, grateful to leave the power-filled shop, left.

"Well that was far more exciting than getting mine was. Was your first one like that?" The blonde boys slowly strolled down the street towards the inn at the end of the Alley.

"Not quite as powerful a reaction but similar, yeah."

"Impressive, well next thing is to get you back to the Manor so we'll sign you out and take you home. Then I'll owl Granger to let her know where she can find you and tell Weasley and we shall raid the Manor Library for potion books to get this reversed. Plan?"

"Sounds brilliant, let's do it!"

* * *

><p>When Narcissa Malfoy returned from a rather painful society lunch she had been forced to endure, she found her son and Harry Potter bent excitedly over a rather large old potions text.<p>

Father is in his study," her son didn't even look up as she entered, "he's composing his defence using Potter's memories for the trial tomorrow. Could you also let him know that we think we have found the potion?" Narcissa raised one perfect eyebrow as Potter finally realised she was there. After a moment of shock and incomprehension he beamed at her and nodded enthusiastically. As she let the library she almost stumbled as Potter called after her.

"Welcome home Aunt." The following snickers echoed down the hall. Without waiting to knock she entered her husband's study and sat in one of the window seats. A house-elf brought her some tea and she waited in silence.

Finally the long-haired man bent over the papers at the desk stopped scribbling and stretched. He stood slowly, and neatly stacking the pile of papers her put them under a phial of milky-white substance and made his way to the window. He kissed his wife's hair gently and they remained in silence for a few moments.

"Why is Potter here?"

"He has nowhere else to go."

"He called me Aunt."

"Not surprising, 'he' is actually a 'she' and she is Regulus' daughter so once we get the ridiculous glamour off..." Lucius trailed off he was furious at what someone could do to a child.

"My niece?"

"Well, I suppose it would be cousin technically, but I think that family relations have been lacking recently and Draco calls her cousin, so why should you not be aunt?" Narcissa nodded as a faint smile crossed her lips.

"The boys think they have found the counter potion."

"Perfect. I'm going to take it to Severus at Spinner's End and see if he knows it or possibly will consent to make it for me."

"What will you tell him it is for?"

"I don't know yet, possibly a woman trying to pass off her child as mine in order to get money? I don't know Severus is quite difficult to fool. However if he won't make it I can at least try and find out how difficult it will be and we'll find someone in France. Shall we see what the boys have found?"

* * *

><p>"It's not that bad." All three Malfoy's were sitting around the table with the book in front of them watching Harry pacing the Persian rug before the empty grate.<p>

"Not that bad?" Harry whirled on Draco, "Not that bad? I have no idea what sort of person I am or how much I'll change once the glamour is removed. I know that my appearance will be totally different but my personality, temper, even the way I think could be different but the main thing that worries me," he fell bonelessly into the nearest seat, "Harry probably won't act anything like I have been. It says in the book 'the spell which this potion reverses has points in which you can dictated the personality and manners of the one to be enchanted', which means that he has grown up not knowing what I'm like as you don't see how a child will act when it's older until it gets there! I've never been much of a prankster with Tom after me but maybe it is also because Lily probably cast a list and made me more like her instead of James." Harry put his head in his hands and sighed. "I'm sorry it's just... I'm really scared of what I'll be like."

"Look that is what we are here for. It shall be just like meeting a new person. You will be changing gender," Lucius smirked at Harry's groan, "so really a complete change of identity may be welcome. We will support you and help you find yourself. We have a month and slightly more before you have to be back at school and we won't tell Dumbledore that you will be attending until you are comfortable in yourself, you will probably get a second school letter anyway as a new student. Now I'll take this to Severus and see if he can help. Narcissa there should be some OWL Papers in my study. Miss Black is going to need to do them in order to have some results, the sooner the better. Draco if you could be tutor and start the revision, thank you." Lord Malfoy swept the old tome into his arms and dropping a hand on his son's shoulder and a kiss on his wife's head left the room.

Narcissa fixed her guest with a piercing look as she stood. "How long do you need? And the subjects?"

"Um, can I have today to revise and do the exams tomorrow?" At Narcissa's nod Harry continued. "Defence, Care of Magical Creatures, Potions, Charms, Transfiguration, History of Magic, Herbology, Divination, Astronomy... I think that is it." Whilst Harry was listing his OWL subjects for Narcissa Draco was retrieving ink, parchment, quills before sending a house-elf to collect his own OWL level text books.

"Very well, I shall compile a schedule for your exams tomorrow; you may need more than one day to do them. I suggest you only go over what you really need to work on." From the corner of her eye she noticed that Draco removed the Defence Against the Dark Arts text book from the pile. "Draco do quick quizzes and any practical's are to be done outside. After your exams I think you should learn Arithmacy and Ancient Runes and probably drop Divination, but you can choose you NEWT subjects later. After a day off Draco can prepare you for OWLs in Arithmacy and Ancient Runes as you need the OWL to be allowed to do the NEWT and it will be useful for you. Good Luck."

Narcissa left the two to begin their revision, she quickly called a house-elf and let them know that the boys would need drink and snacks throughout the afternoon; she continued on to find the papers in the study. Naturally she would also look through her husband's defence and make notes for him, rumour said that is was her niece, Nymphadora, who was on prosecution and no-one knew a Black like a Black.

* * *

><p>Spinner's End was a dark and foreboding house, 'much like its only occupant' thought Lucius idly. It was once an imperious and beautiful house standing slightly aloof from the small jolly community nearby. It had once been the farmhouse for the local are, sandstone brickwork and large sash windows dominated every face of the house. Light brickwork had become dark with dirt and long neglect.<p>

Lucius shivered slightly as he passed the shadowy, rotting fence and rusty gate, the wind blowing furiously down the lane. The once neat garden was now overgrown and Lucius found it difficult to find a path through the mess. Severus either needed more time in order to sort the mess out, or a woman. Lucius firmly believed that Severus, with his brooding and sharp tongue, would need to be catatonic or dead in order to get a woman, therefore the former would be most likely.

Finally Lucius stood in the small porch before the large, solid oak door. Rolling his eyes he stood still whilst the wards on the property assessed his magic, person and intent. As the magic of the wards faded Lucius raised a gloved hand and using the silver serpent head of his cane knocked smartly twice. Waiting silently his only sign of frustration was the minute shifting of the uncomfortably heavy old book, cushioned in one arm- damn his ancestors for making sure no magic could be used on any of the books in the library so he couldn't shrink the ruddy thing.

Eventually Lucius heard the almost violent unlocking of a bolt on the other side of the door before a pale face with lanky black hair set with glittering eyes appeared. A dark eyebrow was raised to the blonde in question who shrugged nonchalantly.

"You happen to be the best Potions Master in Britain, and I still consider you to be a friend even if you don't."

"That would depend on the verdict at your trial tomorrow. But I am curious, what do you need?"

"Can I come in first?" A mocking smirked slipped onto the think lips and Lucius sighed. "I need you to verify a potion and tell me how difficult it is to brew- for example could I make it or is it more complicated?" A dark clothed body followed the head into sight and the door was opened further. Stepping back Severus allowed Lucius into his home.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Whisky, Lucius? Normally you choose Brandy and it's not even dinner. Was seeing Severus really that awful?" Narcissa Malfoy entered her husband's private study and perched on the arm of his leather seat.

"It was difficult seeing him and knowing that if I had come clean to Dumbledore I could be free as well..." He closed his eyes and sighing leant his head back and his wife gently stroked some long blonde strands of hair back from his face. He turned his head to her palm and kissed it tenderly.

"And the potion?"

"He said it is old but would work as it was intended, a way to test it would be to take some of it and it would turn pink and fizz if it comes in contact with liquid hemlock and would turn blue against gold- so a galleon would do. I asked if I could make it and he said that Draco could or even Granger. So we'll get both to make it while we are in France if Severus doesn't acquit me himself."

* * *

><p>Kreacher knew something was wrong. Master Nasty Convict Traitor was happy, too happy. He was always running out or inviting the Nasty Potter Boy in and he didn't insult Kreacher as he once did (and that was strangest of all). The Potter Boy was different too, not only did he suddenly have his dead parents back, he acted differently, he felt different but also (Kreacher did not know how he knew) he also felt weaker.<p>

Also Kreacher felt a waning compulsion to obey the Nasty Convict Traitor. He felt that someone somewhere usurped the Convict as head of the Black family, it was weak but it was there, he wasn't sure how he could tell or how that could work but it was there. Suddenly a new thought hit him- what if his new Master needed him but he couldn't go as neither knew the other? Kreacher was a bad elf for failing to know his Master. A call came, no that was the Escaped Traitor from the Library his true Master wasn't completely revealed and wouldn't be for a few more months then he could go and find them.

* * *

><p>Harry collapsed into the chair in the corner of his room and sighed deeply, he was finished with his exams and tomorrow they would be off to France and would meet Ron and Hermione, he was excited but terrified- he hoped he wouldn't change much- it would be nice to actually have freedom with the Malfoy's. He was looking forward to a holiday outside the UK.<p>

What would he look like? He guessed that Regulus would have looked similar to his brother, but Carmen? What did his mother look like? He would have to see if he could get access to his vault again and see if there were any personal effects he could take to France with him to look at and gain some knowledge of his parents.

He closed his eyes, fighting back tears. When he was younger he would have railed about how unfair life was but really he knew now that life threw many difficult things at people and the strong were those who worked with what they were given while the weak stopped and complained. Still it would have been nice to know what a real family was like, to be loved and protected... Harry suddenly sat up; the blood wards, would they really have worked? He threw himself to his feet and raced to the library.

* * *

><p>The door was slammed open suddenly and extremely violently, a glass entered the room first only to smash against the corner of the desk, followed by and enraged blonde man followed buy his sallow faced companion who-although he looked indifferent-was very confused.<p>

"Lucius! What has got you so worked up?"

"Not my secret Severus. No really, I can't say." He held up a pale hand as his friend opened his mouth to protest.

"The news can't have been that terrible."

"You have no idea my friend."

Severus Snape was often called cruel and heartless both behind his back and to his face- his status as spy being announced hadn't really changed anything, and he would swear on Albus Dumbledore's love of sweet things, the way he taught wouldn't change. However Lucius Malfoy calling his a friend should have been an honour a powerful man like that? No matter money or power- at one time it would have been. But he was a Death Eater, scum to the wizarding world and to him. Still Severus felt guilty that he threw it so casually hack in his face- Severus had never had many friends and really, the ones who wanted him he should really try to keep.

He sat down in one of the high-backed chairs in front of Lucius' desk, watching his friend pace and thought back to the trial that morning.

_Severus sat in his usual monochrome black, straight-backed and rigid on the hard bench of the courtroom. The seats were filled quickly and he was unsurprised when he saw that the reporters' gallery was full and more were trying to get in, this _was_ the trial of Lucius Malfoy. Severus himself was given more than one wary glance and few seemed to want to pass him to fill the rest of the back bench he occupied, and he was content with that._

_ Finally silence was called for and Lucius took to the floor. Severus sneered as he noticed that his 'friend' swept in as though this was merely a business deal. Madam Amelia Bones sat sternly at the front of the jury, Dumbledore sat slightly further back but was still obvious in his florescent blue robes. Severus scowled, something about the word 'friend' set him on edge. After Lucius' visit he felt something like a traitor to their bond and yet hadn't it been Lucius who introduced him to the Dark Lord first? And Lucius knew he was a traitor to his master and yet he still approached in for help. Something didn't add up._

_ There was a rustle of movement beside him in his dark corner; someone arriving late took the seat to his left. The sneer of displeasure to their close proximity fell as he realised that the person occupying the space was Narcissa Malfoy. Pale and shaking slightly she clutched a small white handkerchief tightly in her right hand which stood out against her dark green dress. To his eye he noticed small details of worry – a misplaced hair, distinct lack of eye makeup and to his surprise the handkerchief she clasped was damp. As the charges were read out to the court Narcissa glanced at Severus from the corner of her eye._

_ "Even though you are not here to support him," she murmured, "Lucius will be pleased to know you have attended."_

_ "I am yet not convinced Lucius can be innocent or allowed loose without bribing someone. However he seems confident of his freedom." Severs replied and noticed the small smile on her lips that his words had brought._

_ "The guarantee for his freedom comes from an unexpected source." At his surprised look she lifted her chin to the courtroom. "They appear to be here. Can you not guess?"_

_ Severus quickly glanced around the chamber it could be none of the Wizengamot, so his eyes turned to the public gallery and swiftly sifted through them. It took him hardly any time at all to find who Narcissa mentioned, for sitting surrounded by supporters was Harry Potter flanked by... Her Severus did a double take, he could see on one side was James Potter and on the other _Lily_. Narcissa hummed lightly beside him and hearing the call for attention he wrenched his eyes away and forced his attention to his old friends defence._

* * *

><p><em>As they filed out of the courtroom many looks were thrown at the Boy-Who-Lived. Some were disgusted that someone as corrupt as Lucius Malfoy was cleared of all crimes and the Chosen One had a hand in it, others (very few of them) were grateful that an innocent man was let free. On his way down to Lucius with Narcissa Severus ' quick eyes noticed the shocked looks on many of the faces surrounding Potter and that the boy himself looked surprised that he had given evidence but was attempting to hide it claiming to his friends 'it was the right thing to do'. Severus also noticed that the Granger girl was praising the boy going on about how wonderful it was that he was the 'bigger man and when did you do it?', 'how did you get the memories to Mr Malfoy', you have such a good heart' and 'why don't you go and talk to him'. At this last one the Saviour of the Wizarding world paled and told her that Mr Malfoy would probably want some time with family and turned to his parents to request that they leave immediately, because he turned away and did not pay attention to his friends he did not notice (as Severus did) the mischievous twinkle in the girl's eye of the fact that Mr Weasley had not turned red out of anger but because he was trying desperately not to laugh. As they left the courtroom as a large group the Malfoy's and Snape heard one of the Weasley's announce a party for Potter to 'celebrate that he didn't let our spies go to prison or die'- all three Potter's turned a sickly green colour at that announcement.<em>

_ As soon as Severus reached Lucius and opened his mouth the blonde man held up a hand._

_ "All is forgiven friend." The three of them began to leaven the chamber together when Lucius looked to his friend. "Would you like to come to the manor for a celebratory drink? Get you out of the party Molly Weasley is planning now?" Nodding his consent and hoping that he wasn't getting into anything dangerous he followed his friends out._

Lucius was still pacing and Severus was still confused when Draco entered frowning.

"There is nothing you can do father-"

"I can make his life blood miserable that's what I can do!"

"Lucius!" Narcissa had entered, but ever she looking formidable could not dissuade her husband from his pacing or his fuming.

"Look, there really is nothing you can do but help heal the emotional wounds left." Draco sighed. "I fear there will be a good many of those, but there is the possibility that a new body will help with the lack of scarring." Severus didn't like the sound of 'a new body' and shifted slightly in his seat drawing the room's attention to him.

"Finally Lucius collapsed in his chair behind his desk and rubbed his eyes. "I'm sorry Severus. This isn't a new Dark Lord, and it isn't anything suspicious I swear. We're just trying to give someone a new chance of life," he laughed hollowly, "the only chance they've got." Severus nodded slowly.

"This is what you wanted the potion for; in case they wanted to change back?"

Lucius smiled. "Hmm."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Since Lucius Malfoy's clearance from any wrongdoing by the Wizengamot the Malfoy family and extra quest were getting ready for their visit to their home in France. OWL's had been completed and both teenagers were eagerly anticipating the results (perhaps one more than the other) and the manor in Wiltshire, England was being packed up while the family took a holiday in the Malfoy Estate in France.

Harry had agreed with Draco that a new body would be good to help him recover from dreams and some memories- even if it was a girl's body- and that he would like to do the change as soon as he was rested from the journey. This meant that Narcissa had packed some of her old dresses for him/her to wear while they shopped and so Harry had nothing to pack but some books.

Severus Snape had kindly brewed the potion needed for the change and although he had been an awful teacher to Harry in the past Harry trusted his potions. All that was left for Harry was to take advantage o the 'Weasley Party' tonight and break in to Hogwarts, Fred and George would also be going to make sure that his new identity was on the enrolment list but they would be going separately and so Winky had agreed to make sure they stayed safe and unseen and to get them back to their flat when they were done and Harry wanted to talk to Dobby. Then the Malfoy's would leave for France and return at the end of July.

* * *

><p>Getting into and around Hogwarts was certainly more difficult without the map or cloak. Well, the cloak he probably didn't need but Filch would be around and so would Mrs Norris so the cloak would be a comfort anyway. It was really very difficult without the map- alright so he knew the castle inside out but what if some teachers had refused to attend the party, he couldn't tell if they were all gone. He just needed an empty classroom to call Dobby, there!<p>

"Dobby." Harry had his fingers crossed waiting in the dark and silence.

"Master called Dobby. Why is Master in the dark?"

"Dobby!" Harry sighed in relief. "I need to know where you stand and just to let you know." Dobby tipped his head to one side and conjured a small ball of light to float between them. "Look, there is another Harry Potter and I'm not the real one, so I thought you should be warned. If you want to serve his anyway fine but I'm going to look totally different."

"Dobby can't Master!" It was Harry's turn to tip his head to one side. "Dobby promised Master Lucius to protect Master Harry and then when the Dark one was gone I could be free. But I like serving you and will carry on doing so. If you will let Dobby. It is your magic I bond with not the physical person. Names mean nothing, just the power." Harry was staggered.

"Well... thanks then. Just to let you now I am going to France with the Malfoy's and will be back in September. If you recognise people by magic I'm sure you will find me, but don't come looking alright? I'll call you if I need you."

Dobby nodded slowly and seeing Harry's look of approval began to well up with tears and he threw himself at Harry's waist and hugged him.

"Master Lucius will keep you safe and Dobby will wait for you. You won'ts... forgets Dobby will you?"

"Of course not! I'd better go. I promise I will see you as close to the beginning of term as possible. Could you appear to serve the other Harry if he calls? Unless Hermione and Ron mention it I doubt that he will. See you soon Dobby."

Harry quietly slipped out of the castle and, keeping to the shadows made his way back to the gates. As he arrived there the gates opened and the professors entered led by Dumbledore. Harry quickly shrank back into the shadows to watch them pass. Almost all of them were praising Mrs Weasley and her cooking skills and such an excellent party in loud voices. Snape however was striding along to one side of the group clothed in black and swathed in shadows and silence. He struck a very powerful, masculine, predatorial picture that Harry's eyes widened and he felt rather lucky not to have been in front of him in that moment.

Once the teachers were safely out of sight Harry slipped out and activated his portkey back to the Malfoy's estate ready for his new life.

* * *

><p>Severus Snape strode back to the school unaware that his image would haunt the dreams of a student of a student for many nights to come as something other than an evil git or a greasy bat. No, is thoughts were on his friend. He felt he was missing something, Lucius was involved with something big and he wasn't letting on. Severus frowned, he realised he didn't like being left out of Lucius' plans. Perhaps he should ask outright, he would send an owl tomorrow.<p>

* * *

><p>Ron and Hermione had pulled the get away from the press line with Mrs Weasley but had told the Grangers the truth and who to contact if they were worried about them. And now, they sat side by side on the Malfoy private beach watching the sunset while Harry and Draco played like small children in the surf. Lucius and Narcissa sat somewhere behind them in the shad watching all four. Tonight Harry would drink the potion and all of them were excited for it.<p>

Narcissa and Hermione couldn't wait for the chance to shop with another girl. Narcissa in particular had always wanted a daughter and although she adored Draco she promised herself that the daughter of her cousin would be hers in everything but name and blood. Hermione just wanted to dress someone up and get some tips from Narcissa herself- she wanted to make Ron's jaw drop because of her body not her brain and hoped that this would help (she had brought a bikini for just this reason).

Lucius had also always wanted a daughter but didn't relish the idea of boys wanting to marry her, however the positives outweighed the negatives and he felt that if he wasn't so dignified he could quite happily bounce in his seat with excitement. With a quick surreptitious look at the children and his wife and finding then all focused on other things he did give a small, quick bounce, missing the small smile on his wife's face.

Draco was very excited at the prospect of having someone to protect and couldn't wait to be able to intimidate prospective boyfriends to back off until there was one he would allow to date her. It never crossed his mind that it would really be Harry Potter victor over the Dark Lord in a female body and so probably wouldn't need his protection or interference.

Harry was excited because this was going to be a new life. And yet he would make it the same, things needed to change and if he could get Lucius Malfoy on his side he would be set.

* * *

><p>12 Grimmauld Place was still extremely dirty and that was because Sirius was hardly ever there and Kreacher was too old to do the entire house alone. The Order no longer occupied the house and so there was no summer workforce.<p>

In this very dirty house and its dark kitchen Sirius Black sat alone at the heavy oak table nursing a glass of fire-whisky. He was deep in thought and not even Kreacher's muttering and insulting title could break him out of it. I had been several weeks since he got James and Lily back and he real godson had reclaimed his place in the real world from the clone Lily had created all those years ago.

Yet, something was wrong. Sirius didn't quite know what it was but there was something... something about his godson. He connected better to the clone and had only known his for three years and then only for a few months or days at a time so he had really known the clone for less time than the Real Harry Potter. So why did he feel it was wrong or at least he didn't feel as close to this one as he did to the Harry Potter who was fighting at Hogwarts.

That was another thing, every time he and James made clones to create distractions for their pranks, when the clones disappeared afterwards they would get all of the memories in one go. Occasionally it was rather painful and quite difficult to do as they had to work their minds around two memories happening at the same time. Harry didn't seem to be having any problems, he looked happy and healthy although the battle itself was traumatic, all of them had nightmares for weeks especially Harry, so where was the pale, drawn, pinched young man they should expect?

It just didn't add up, Sirius decided to talk to Moony about it when they had a chance. He threw back the last to the burning drink and made his way over to the grate. He needed to floo-call Albus and request some house-elves to clean the house for Harry's coming of age party. The whole o the Order would be there as well as those who had fought in the last battle. Even Malfoy and Snape had been invited and were welcome to bring one extra guest if they even had friends. It could be interesting... but first to clean, maybe Dobby would help?


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Lucius was sitting in the sun waiting for his wife and children to join him before they left for the Malfoy Manor in England. He had enjoyed his visit to France immensely even though it ended up being quite educational for the children with his as the tutor. On their second evening in France when Miss Granger and Mr Weasley had joined them Harry Potter had taken the potion to reverse the permanent glamour and was called Miss Black or Rasalas for the rest of the holiday.

_The whole thing had taken one excruciatingly painful hour but the ladies left in tears within moments as the screams were terrible. Lucius himself had found it difficult to stay and sent Draco away when he looked too pale, but Lucius stayed as he felt he had to remind himself what he was protecting and he also knew someone had to have a memory of the event for the future._

_ At the end of the hour the male body which had been on the bed had been replaced by a female with long black hair soaked with sweat, high cheek bones and a very straight nose. Her skin was pale but Lucius expected that the sun would turn it a beautiful bronze colour. She looked very regal; a queen is not an empress, to his sight. Lucius moved to sit on the edge of the bed to study her further, he moved a long lock of her hair from her damp forehead and feeling the shift she opened her eyes. Twin globes of calm grey looked at him tiredly before she gave a small smile and sigh and closed her eyes to sleep._

Lucius closed his eyes and leant his head back against the seat he was in. His daughter was beautiful, timid a first but Narcissa taught her how to act and dress as a lady of status while her friends showed her how she was no different to who she was before the change apart from her physical appearance. Draco had been ecstatic to find out that Rasalas had kept her skill on a broom, not that Lucius was surprised Regulus had been a fantastic seeker. Hermione had been thrilled when Narcissa invited her to join Narcissa and Rasalas o their shopping trip and the three went to both magical and muggle Paris coming back giggling and glowing.

Lucius had commandeered most of Rasalas' time after her friends had left at the end of the first week. He had taught the young lady the politics of the ministry (both muggle and magical) as well as house politics, finances, strategy, runes, warding and several spells to assist with paperwork as well as several languages. Draco had then joined her and Narcissa went over etiquette and dancing, the two of them had enjoyed it hugely and when they got excited they often sought the other out, shared their new or joy and danced around a room or down a corridor laughing. Lucius shook his head with a soft smile, his children were wonderful, he couldn't wait to get back and show them off. Potter's birthday party would have been the perfect opportunity; however his new child showed her Slytherin side by suggesting that rather than showing her off she would probably get more attention if she just showed up with them and if questions were asked they received very little detail in the answers. It would make them all nervous.

That was another thing, during the last few seeks they had all (even some of the house-elves had commented) noticed that Rasalas was more confident and happy to give her opinion and stand firm in her answers than she had a s Harry Potter. When they asked her about it she thought about the matter for assume time before shrugging and commenting that she felt more comfortable in her skin and that she trusted them to support her. Lucius and Narcissa (who had become Uncle Luc and Auntie Cissa in a private setting) had smiled indulgently while Draco looked taken aback and touched by the comment, later he explained privately to his parents what an honour trust was from her and they all vowed that they would work to keep such a precious gift and to see if they could spread it to more people.

A shadow fell over his face and Lucius' eyes snapped open to look directly into the laughing grey eyes of the daughter of his heart, they reminded him more of her Uncle Sirius' eyes than of her father's but Regulus was never in a situation to be carefree around him. Lucius had been correct, as his own eyes took in Rasalas' appearance, he noticed her skin had taken on a healthier skin colour, a mix between the ivory skin of the Blacks and the darker skin tone he expected her Spanish mother to have, the dark skin had made the lightning scar on her forehead- which she had kept in her change from one form to the other- slightly more obvious. Rasalas had definitely inherited the deep back hair of her father although rather than the same straight hair they had expected Rasalas' hair fell with soft curls at the ends softer appearance.

Lucius smiled up at the girl, no, woman-there was no other description for a creature to which those curves could belong to. She took a step back to allow him room to rise and once he was on his feet she slipped and arm through his.

"You are almost later, and I think neither one of us wants to find out what Aunt Cissa would do then."

"Merlin forefend!" With a joyful laugh and a deep chuckle the two made their way, swiftly, to the family reception room to portkey back home.

* * *

><p>In the deep dark of the dungeons of Hogwarts Severus Snape was trying to work off his temper by making as many potions for the hospital wing as possible. Severus was sure that Potter would manage to injure himself in his attempts to show off to girls, friends and, of course, his newly returned father. He growled in frustration, he couldn't get Lily out of his head- she was still so beautiful, and now Flitwick had agreed to take her on as an assistant so he could think of retiring, that then meant that James Potter would also be living in the castle as he went through the ordeal of getting back into the DMLE as an Auror. The whole Potter family would be here during the terms, joy.<p>

Noticing that he was beginning to destroy more potions than he was making correctly the potions Master quickly cast a stasis charm and moved out of the lab. As the door closed behind him he stood still, closed his eyes and took a deep breath letting it out slowly, it was cleansing. If he had to love her, he would do it from a distance and then, when his time came, he would die alone but faithful.

Decision made Snape his way to his private rooms and pouring himself a glass of scotch he sat down with a potions magazine and the list of students he would have for NEWTA with their OWL scores. Every year he checked the list over before the year started hoping that before the seventh years started some would drop out finding it too difficult. Severus received a shock reading through the list, not only had none of the seventh years left his lessons but one would be added. Someone with an O ant OWL's. He didn't recognise the...no that would be a lie; Black was forever etched as a fearsome title in his mind but the name Rasalas? Merlin save him if the mutt has progeny, Severus would give it a week before the child licked Potter's toes and was suddenly his best friend. Was the child male or female? Rasalas sounded lake a male name for sure, no matter Albus had called a staff meeting a week before the term started and all details would come out then.

Placing the sheet of parchment to one side he inadvertently uncovered the source of his anger. There sat and invitation to 12 Grimmauld Place in order to celebrate the 17th birthday to the Potter brat. Part of him, most of him, wanted to throw the offensive 'thing' into the fire but a small part of him wanted to see Lily again in a social setting before he was forced to live with her in a professional one. While he still had the courage he snatched up two blank pieces of parchment and quickly wrote his intent to attend the frivolities and sent one to Black and the other to Lucius, adding to his friends missive that he hope the matter of the potion had been resolved and he hoped that they would get the chance to talk soon.

Picking up his glass the dark professor sat back with his magazine and calmly began to read, he was both dreading and excited for the party now but his gut instinct was telling him that something big was going to happen. As a former spy Severus always trusted his instincts and although the magazine was in front of his eyes he did not read it. The feeling started when he sent the letter to Lucius; maybe this had something to do with his secret and the potion. A tooth filled grin crossed his face as his eyes gleamed predatorily before quickly passing. He couldn't wait.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Lucius and Narcissa thought it would be nice to have a quiet lunch, just for the two of them as both Draco and Rasalas were taking advantage of the rest of the summer holiday and were being very lazy and had decided to sleep for as long as possible. Therefore the couple were sharing a romantic meal in on e of the manors smaller dining rooms. The sun was shining and the house-elves had opened some windows so that the fresh breeze could blow straight from the expansive grounds into the room. It was nearing the end of July stretching into the heights of summer and so the couple were thinking of getting ready to make the trip to Diagon Alley for Draco's supplies and they were only waiting for the confirmation that Rasalas also had a place at Hogwarts.

The two of them talked of their hopes for the future they now had both near and far. Also of Severus and possibly letting him in on the secret of Harry Potter and Rasalas Black ("I still think his is clever enough to work it out for himself given all of the clues Lucius.", "Well then love, we shall wait for a little longer."). Suddenly shrieks and shouts echoed through the halls and passing soft glances between them, husband and wife left the room to see what all of the noise was about.

Coming to the top of the stairs they were nearly trodden on as their son and his cousin continued to dance quickly down the hallway with many embellishments of spins, twists and dips. Rasalas clutched sheets of parchment in one of her hands as tightly as Draco held her to him in a particularly violent turn. Narcissa could not help but laugh at the sight of them, neither had prepared for the day properly and so both had thrown on the nearest clothes to hand and Rasalas' hair hung in messy curls down her back while Draco's was standing up around the crown of his head.

As Lucius stood at the to p of the marble stairs next to his beautiful wife he noticed with pride the young ones were no longer children but adults as their quick feet danced lightly across the floor. Seeing the joy on their faces he could not help but smile at their happiness. He wrapped and arm around his wife's waist and pulled her close to his side and pressed his lips to her temple and felt her relax against him. Together they stood in silence waiting for their children to exhaust themselves.

Finally the two dancers slowed to a stop before their watchers and stood smiling at them only occasionally swapping glances and snickering. Narcissa smiled indulgently at them with hints of a pink flush on her own cheeks, Lucius was affectionate when it was just them but never when others would see, a glance or a brush of touch would be all she would get and so such obvious affection was slightly embarrassing. Her embarrassment quickly faded when she saw the obvious joy in Draco's eyes. Catching Rasalas' eye she nodded to the parchments which were then dutifully handed over to Lucius.

"A in Divination," Rasalas shrugged at the look Lucius shot her over the top of the parchment still not releasing his wife, "EE in Ancient Runes and Arithmacy and O's in everything else. Very good. The other letter?"

"My acceptance to Hogwarts for the final year in September. I just need to confirm the list of the NEWT subjects I wish to take." The excited grin was back on her face and she was almost visibly humming with excitement. Her voice was very sensual and slipped over every word like music.

"Then you had better go and write the missive hadn't you?" Lucius gave Rasalas a soft smile filled with pride and held the parchment out to her to return it. Suddenly he found his other arm filled with a female as Rasalas threw herself at him and wrapped her arms around his neck thanking him furiously. He chuckled, "Wait, you will not like me so much in a moment. We are definitely going to Grimmauld Place on the 31st to Harry Potter's birthday party."

Silence filled the hall before Rasalas slowly extracted herself from Lucius' arm. She gave a small smile and nodded.

"You want to introduce me as Regulus' daughter." Lucius inclined his head. "Very well then. We might as well make an impact and I wish to talk to my Grandmother's portrait."

"We shall go to Diagon Alley tomorrow Rasalas. Once you have been fitted for robes Lucius will take you to Gringotts to help you sort out your inheritance and I shall get your books and supplies. We should also get you a pet, maybe an owl..." Narcissa trailed off as her eyes glazed over slightly and Draco rolled his eyes at Rasalas recognising his mother's mental list making.

"Come Draco, you can help me write a reply to McGonagall. Something fancy but not arrogant." Lucius watched as his heir and ward sauntered off together discussing what they should write. He suddenly realised that they had left him with his planning wife and sighing he steered her to the study, he might as well get some work don and perhaps if he gave her some parchment, quill and ink Narcissa could entertain herself.

* * *

><p>Hermione and Ron were at the Burrow preparing to go to Diagon Alley for their school things. Well, Hermione was ready and Ron had stopped getting ready as they took advantage of the really noisy house to talk quietly about Harry and Rasalas. When they had returned form France and met up with Happy to spend time together as the Golden Trio again they began to become worried. Harry was expecting things to be done for him as The-Boy-Who-Won and was lapping up the media attention as if it was his right. They had watched the others around them to see if they noticed that Harry had done a complete turn around, no-one (bar the twins) had, occasionally Sirius or Remus would look at him and frown, but they would be distracted by something or someone else, mainly James or Lily Potter.<p>

The other thing Hermione and Ron noticed about Harry was although he is officially dating Ginny (who Ron had overheard muttering about deserving more as Harry Potter's girlfriend) he still flirted with other girls, the prettier the better. Both Ron and Hermione agreed that Rasalas was gorgeous and were now worried that Harry would go after her. They knew that the Malfoy's would be bringing an extra guest to Harry's party and had no doubt that it would be Rasalas, they doubted that Harry, in Ginny's sight or not, would be able to resist.

Molly Weasley peered around the door before letting them know that there was a slight change of plan, they would all be staying at Grimmauld Place tonight for a week as Molly would be in charge of the food for the party and wanted to know what she should prepare. Once she had left Ron and Hermione looked at each other and, realising that they had not choice, shrugged before Hermione drew her wand and in a sweeping movement and quietly muttered word had collected Ron's belonging into a bag for the week.

"We'll just have to send a letter to Rasalas about Harry from Number 12."

"Don't worry Hermione, Rasalas should be fine. Especially with all she learnt as Harry last year. I'm sure Rasalas will tell you the same. C'mon let's get going."

* * *

><p>For Harry Potter life was good. People offered him things for free, the press followed his every move, women threw themselves at him and he had two extremely loyal friends. None of which he had worked for himself.<p>

His godfather was planning a birthday party for hi and all of the Order was invited. He hoped to get lots of present's especially expensive ones. He thought that the plan was to have a fancy dinner but it was to be a surprise. T least he had new robes. Harry frowned as he lounged in the library, one of he few rooms in the house he like, the Harry clone had terrible fashion sense and all of his clothes were far too big and everything was fairly tatty, did the thing have no sense? Luckily Madam Malkin's had offered him 75% off a whole new wardrobe.

The only thing he got worth having was his Firebolt, Sirius' gift to him on his 14th birthday. Unfortunately his father took back the invisibility cloak to help his in his returned job as an Auror and the beautiful snowy owls he had really wanted refused him and tried to peck him hen he attempted to per her, ruddy bird. He hoped he could get a better bird today in Diagon Alley. Thinking of birds he should have thanked his clone for getting him a girlfriend. He was enjoying his pick of other girls as well, not that Ginny needed to know, she was kind and innocent (perfect for a wife) but he had needs and so he'd had several lovers since he entered the wizarding world and no-one was the wiser.

Suddenly Mrs Black began to scream and Harry leapt to his feet and after a quick look in a mirror he prepared himself to meet his friends and snog his girlfriend. He smirked at his reflection, life was really good.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Griphook peered curiously at the striking young woman on Lord Malfoy's arm from over his desk. She was not the Lord's wife and yet they were very familiar with each other, she kept close to his side. Griphook narrowed his eyes at the woman, he was sure he had met her before... but he had no idea where from. Suddenly he heard his name called by the goblin the couple were talking to.

"Fetch the Black Family's files quickly and some inheritance parchment. Do it now. Lord Malfoy and Miss Black will b in the Black manager's office." With a small bow to his guests the goblin waved a hand to indicate the room they were to enter. In a lower voice he continued "Miss Black requested you personally, so do this to the best of your ability or would sill loose the best change you have of rising in the bank." Griphook nodded and swiftly left to gather the files (it took some extra magic due to the number of files included) and made his way to the office.

His clients ceased their murmurs as he entered and the door glowed blue when it closed behind him activating the privacy wards. Giving a small bow he made his way to sit behind the desk the Lord and Miss were seated in front of. One in his seat Miss Black took control as Lord Malfoy merely leant back to watch.

"I came about a moth ago to do an inheritance test; I was glamoured as a muggle at the time and found out about my relation to the Black Family." Griphook suddenly remembered and nodded sagely. Seeing this, his client gave a quick bright smile making her eyes shine for a moment. "I had planned to come back some time later to see if there were any pictures of my parents or if they had left any journals, unfortunately that did not happen. Therefore I am here now to see if I can gain them but also to find out if I inherit anything as Regulus Black's daughter."

"I believe that you should start with the inheritance test as it will list any belongings of your parents under personal subtitles and there you will be able to see if there are photograph albums or journals and under the Black Family subtitle you will see what you inherit from the family."With a quick movement Griphook produced the silver knife from before and a piece of parchment.

Quickly Rasalas pricked the tip of her thumb and let one drop of blood fall onto the parchment. Lucius took her hand and waved his own over her thumb muttering a quick healing spell before leaning back again. The parchment accepted her blood and after a quick red flash, lines appeared. Rasalas was not surprised to see that there was very little to inherit before Griphook took the parchment from her sight to read. At the very first line, however, he stopped and dropping the parchment to the desk, opened a drawer at his side and lifted out a black leather book. The title was silver and Rasalas saw it read 'Pure-bloods and their families.' Griphook quickly opened it and feverishly flicked through it before settling on one page read it and looked at her a disconcerting tooth-filled grin on his face.

"It seems you have inherited more that I'm sure you expect." At this Lucius leant forward resting both hands on the silver top of his cane. "The first line on this parchment claims you as head of the family and therefore you have inherited the Black fortune, businesses, lands, properties, investments and title of Lady."Rasalas had gone pale and she looked to Lucius for help only to see that he too looked speechless. Gathering herself she sat straighter, swallowed and asked the first question that came to mink.

"What of my Uncle? As eldest child I would have expected him to be the head of the family."

"Sirius Black was disowned at the age of sixteen. I have checked in this book," here he patted the open book on the desk, "which has all rules of Pure-blood families and it says that 'once persons were disinherited from the family they can be reinstated but cannot claim titles or the position as head of families. Although if they are the last in line their children may claim it providing there is no-one else. In such a case immediate family is first followed by cousins, male before female'. So you see all legal, you are the head of family."

Lucius smirked as Rasalas forgot herself again and leant back in her seat in shock. "Therefore," continued the goblin, "all of everything in these files, here, belongs to you." Rasalas closed her eyes breathing deeply and Griphook waited calmly for her instructions. Suddenly she sat up regal and powerful.

"Very well, first of all I accept the position at the head of the Black Family." A box appeared on the desk in front of her and Griphook ("If I may Lady Black") placed the solid gold signet ring engraved with the Black crest and motto on her right ring finger. "Now I reinstate Andromeda Tonks nee Black and gift her with the dowry she should have received on her marriage to Ted Tonks." Griphook quickly took up a quill ad on a fresh piece of parchment began to write out the orders he was given. "Next to Sirius Black, he is also to be reinstate and will receive two thousand galleons annually, this is to be stopped on his death and will also be removed form him unless he searches for and receives a job, it may be of his choice but please keep an eye on it and makes sure he is aware of the restrictions. Please also let them both know that they are welcome to refuse all or part of the offer. You, Griphook, shall remain my manager of finances although I will require six monthly meetings to go over all I own. For now all I would like is a list of everything I won (I don't need all of the details) and some time to read it through now before making anymore decisions. Lucius will you be advisor while I finish school and help me to get a grasp on everything?"

"We shall have lunch here, My Lady, and if your financial advisor is available to be questioned we shall sort it all out over lunch." Griphook produces the required list and quickly left to send for the food, behind his he heard the new Lady Black whine to her advisor

"You are trying to ruin my appetite." Lord Malfoy could only chuckle in return.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Ron fell back onto his bed bonelessly with a groan. He merely grunted when a soft knock came on the door and shifted slightly on the bed to welcome Hermione who had peaked around the door.

"Dinner will be soon." She said relaxing with a sigh onto the crisp sheets beside her boyfriend. "Isn't it nice what Sirius has done to clean this place up? I hear that he is planning to use the ballroom for the party. I didn't even know that this place had a ballroom. Isn't it exciting?" She only received a series of grunts in reply and so sighed and turned to throw her arm across Ron's chest resting her head on his shoulder. She understood it had been a trying day.

"Molly Weasley had dragged them from shop to shop in rapid succession. When they did manage to get away Harry was there to drag them off hinting, unsubtly, at extremely expensive things he would like for his birthday and if he wasn't doing it, Lily Potter was. It took them a great deal of effort not to point out to her that they had been Harry's friends for six years awhile he ad only just got his parents back so really they would know better what he should want. Mrs Weasley had been in her element and the shopping had been finished in record time. They had all then trooped to Fred and George's shop but only for a quick stop or a few minutes and although they couldn't ask if Rasalas was going to Hogwarts with Harry and Molly hanging around the twins seemed to know what they wanted and gave them a thumbs up.

The whole Tonks family will be here tonight as will Bill; and family, Remus and Fred and George, and apparently Dumbledore will be stopping by with Professors McGonagall and Snape after dinner, Charlie isn't coming until the party next week. So there will be lots of chat and Sirius is having Kreacher open up one of the lounge rooms. Did you see that Draco and Narcissa were in Diagon today? We must have just missed Rasalas, shame. Also is it just me or is Kreacher being nicer recently?" Hermione stopped and tipped her head towards the door as Mrs Black began screaming and then they faintly heard Mrs Weasley call for dinner. Unsurprisingly Ron was suddenly revitalised and Hermione could only smile fondly as she was hauled from the room.

* * *

><p>The Malfoy family and guest were having a quiet evening. They had had a wonderful, filling meal over which they had shared the details of their day and celebrated Rasalas' new status and had the adjourned to the family lounge to sit and quietly continue with private projects. Lucius had decided to head his paper, Draco had some letters from friends her was reading and replying to, Narcissa had decided to continue her embroidery and Rasalas was continuing to read her father's journals which she had found in one of her vaults, the had also found photo albums of her fathers last years at school and some of her mother who was gorgeous, unfortunately her mother had not journals so she could not get to know her at all. Her father's journals started when Regulus was quite young and spanned his school years and ended only when he got married in secret. Regulus had said at one point in the journals that he kept them so that someone would understand him as he felt so alone and so that he felt he had someone to talk to, to know all he know; obviously when he married his wife became that person he trusted above all others.<p>

Rasalas had found out many things about her father that she doubted anyone else knew, such as; the sorting hat had also wanted to put him in Gryffindor but that he planned too well for that house and so was put in Slytherin, how before his wife, his brother was the 'most important person in his life' and he continued to feel that way even when they were estranged, he was important 'below only my darling wife and any future children will shall have, of which I hope there will be many' and so he had decided at an early age to call his first child Rasalas, whether they were male or female after his brother's lion heart. As she came to the end of the final journal there were some pages covered in names, most of them stars or constellations, male and female and looking over the names she could have ended up with as a second name Rasalas felt that she had done quite well with 'Ariadne'.

Finishing and closing the book Rasalas sat stroking the closed journal in her lap, staring at the fire trying hard not to cry. It was such a shame that such a gentle man was thrown into a war because of the decisions of others. What really upset her was when she looked at the picture of Regulus and Carmen laughing and smiling, waving at the camera with one arm around each other, it was the same thought that she had had when she was Harry and looked at a similar picture of James and Lily, she was so upset that such a young and happy couple didn't have a chance of peace, life and the many children the Regulus had decided he wanted at the age of six.

She was broken out of her thoughts when a house-elf appeared at her elbow with a letter from Gringotts. Thanking the messenger Rasalas put the journal on the low table next to her and took the letter opening it carefully. She suddenly became aware that Lucius had stopped rustling his paper and that the room was very silent, no quill scratching or pull of thread through material, Rasalas paused and looked up to see that she was being watched by all three Malfoy's. She smiled and lightly shook her head before returning to open her letter; she would keep no secrets from her chosen family.

"It is from Griphook to inform me that he sent the letters of money bequeathed and reinstatements as well as my reclaiming of my property went out at the end of the day and so he is suggesting that perhaps we should be prepared for owls of various sorts late tonight or early tomorrow." Lucius shook his paper out to hide his smirk as his wife gracefully inclined her head and returned to her embroidery. Draco however kept his eyes on his cousin as she refolded the letter, a large grin on his face.

"Reclaiming property? Please tell me that it is going to who I think it is." A small quirk of Rasalas' lips and a swift glance told him all he needed to know. "Five galleons say you get a howler from your uncle and a long letter from Dumbledore."

"Draco, no betting!"

"Yes mother."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

The family room in the Black House was rowdy. The dinner they had had was fabulous and filling and Molly had received over enthusiastic praise from Lily who had asked for lessons, Hermione was sure she had no intention of attending. Everyone had split into smaller groups and was discussing whatever took their fancy. Many of the young ones were talking about school, the party the following week or pranks and the adults talked about what they wanted now the war was over. There were all waiting for the professors to arrive although on-one was sure why Dumbledore wanted them to come, there was no war and so they weren't having an Order meeting and they had all agreed to come to the party in the next week.

The sudden- but no longer unexpected- shrieking of Mrs Black's portrait heralded the arrival of the teachers who were led in by Kreacher who gave a little bob of his over-large head before leaving to prepare more drinks. Once they all had glasses of their chosen beverage in their hands Dumbledore officiously began to enquire into everyone's health and hoped that all students were ready for their last years at school. Snape slid into the shadows nearest the door and McGonagall sat in an armchair close to Fleur Weasley and began to question her about her health and her pregnancy- in French.

"Kreacher seems to be better behaved, my boy." Dumbledore mentioned to Sirius, peering at him from over his spectacles. "What did you do?" Sirius threw his head back and gave his bark-like laugh and grinned at Remus and James who stood by him.

"Absolutely nothing. Obviously he realised that I'm his true master and he has to do what I want now." Suddenly he looked slightly mock-wary, "Hermione didn't hear me say that, did she? I don't think I could survive another spew lecture." He dramatically clutched his chest and as his friends laughed her looked for the brightest witch of her age and noticed her muttering with Ron. He caught the mouthed words 'Harry', 'Kreacher' and 'Master' and frowned, if he remembered he'd grab her later for a chat.

"Well, Lily has a plan for the future. Personally I think it's impossible but there we are." James' statement filled the lull in conversations in the room and drew their attention to him.

"C'mon mate, what is it then?"

"Lily wants to find women for my two best mates." Both Sirius and Remus choked on nothing while the rest of the room laughed at both them and the idea.

"Wh-why would you need to do that?" Remus finally coughed out while Sirius composed himself.

"Why not? Remus you need someone to take care of you and as the last of his house Sirius needs an heir." Lily told the room at large patronisingly.

"Yeah, think about it Sirius, imagine all of the Gryffindor's you could have running around here making your mother batty."

"Don't I already? I don't think anyone other than Snape in this room was not in Gryffindor. Anyway," Sirius nonchalantly ran a hand through his thick hair, "I'm going to Gringotts tomorrow to make Remus and Harry my co-heirs. Azkaban's left too many scars on me."

Ron and Hermione didn't miss the looks of greed that were quickly forced off the faces of Lily and Harry Potter but smiled genuinely at the look on Remus' face. He looked shocked, touched and as if he was about to cry all at once. Sirius saw this and clapped him on the back and gave him a manly hug.

As he embraced his furry friend Sirius muttered 'Got to corner Granger and Weasley' to his friend. As Remus pulled back he gave a short nod curiosity shining in his amber eyes. Seeing his friend so moved and knowing Remus wouldn't want all of the attention James quickly moved away towards the Weasley boys and began a loud discussion about the best Quidditch teams.

Seeing an opportunity to clarify what she had heard Hermione slipped from her boyfriend's side- Ron didn't notice as he was valiantly trying, and failing, to defend the Chudley Cannons- and made her way to Sirius. She lightly touched his elbow to let him know she was there and when he cocked his head at her she couldn't help but smile.

"What did you mean about Azkaban?"

"I can't have kids, Hermione."

"What?"

"I had a medical as part of my pardon. I was emancipated, undernourished and infertile." Seeing the sad look on Remus' face and the small frown on Hermione's Sirius tried to lift the mood. He theatrically put one arm across his forehead and slung the other holding his drink around her shoulders. "I know it is a tragedy that I can't populate the world with others as fantastically beautiful as me but, there is no need to frown." He dropped the arm that covered is eyes and gave her a little squeeze. Hermione hugged him back and turned to go back to Ron. With her own cheeky grin she looked at the two men from over her shoulder.

"Actually, I was thinking how relieved Remus must be that his children don't have to go through the torment he did of having to grow up with you going through puberty." And she bounced off leaving a pouting Sirius and laughing Remus, in the shadows Severus tried not to admit to himself that he felt slightly relieved that Sirius was back to his annoying self again as well as feeling slightly sorry for the man who was now unable to have children.

Reaching Ron's side again she gained his attention. "Is it possible that Kreacher really could have sensed Sirius' intent to make Harry his heir?" Ron shook his head.

"I doubt it, but who knows how house-elf magic works?"

"Kreacher had been nicer to the 'other' Harry because he gave him Regulus' locket." Hermione fell silent. "House-elves can sense magic can't they?" Ron gave a small nod. "What if Kreacher could sense his new mistress had appeared? Could _that_ be possible?" Ron's eyes lit up and he quickly kissed her.

"You are a genius.

A smart rap on the window brought everyone's silence and attention to five smart owls sitting outside on the window ledge. At a second, more impatient rap, Bill who was closest opened the window and the five birds made their way and scattered throughout the room, legs held out expectantly. When they had been relieved of their burdens and flown out Arthur, Fred (with George hanging over his shoulder), Remus, Sirius, Dumbledore and Andromeda Tonks all held letters.

Lily peered over Remus' shoulder to see that the back of the letter was sealed with both the Gringotts crest and the Black crest. She frowned, had Sirius informed Gringotts of his intentions already, even though he had said he would be going tomorrow? If so where was her son's letter, his right? Lily felt so angry, she felt she could stamp her feet and quickly tried to force her face into one of curiosity when she realised what she was doing, however Snape had seen the ugly look on her face and was starting to see what she had become.

A shout of surprise came from Fred and George as they had broken out of their shock and fallen victim to their curiosity and had opened their letter. They could not stop their eyes flickering to Ron and Hermione before they jumped to their feet and danced exuberantly with each other around the room thrusting the letter at Percy as they spun past. He unfolded it from its scrunched up state and read it aloud.

_Messrs Fred and George Weasley,_

_This letter is to inform you that my client is an investor who has decided to put some money into your company, Weasley's Wizard Wheezes._

_The starting amount shall be 5,000 galleons. If your work continues to be as impressive as it is currently my client has expressed openness to further investment._

_We look forward to great things._

_May your gold flow._

_Griphook_

_Head of the Black family Accounts_

_On behalf of Lady R. Black_

Silence followed as Percy finished before the other four looked at each other and the Dumbledore motioned for Arthur and Andromeda to open their letters. A quick thought flew through Remus' mind as he watched the frantic opening and reading of letters 'Sirius is right, Hermione and Ron know something.'

A gasp from Andromeda and loud sobs from Molly quickly brought his thoughts back into the room and drove all plans from his mind.

"Andy, what is it love?" Ted her husband reached one arm out to wrap it around her.

"I've," she had to choke her tears back; "I've been reinstated to the Black family and gifted with what I should have received as a dowry." She sniffed and took a breath looking around the room. "I think I'd like to meet this head of the family before making a decision as they are going to allow me to refuse it if that is what I want. I don't want to accept and find out that is was a bribe, but I also don't want to offend anyone by refusing straight off. You don't know who it is do you Sirius?"

"Sorry, no. The only person with a forename beginning with 'R' in the Black family that I can think of was Regulus. I'll check the tree later though." Everyone turned their attention to Mr and Mrs Weasley and Arthur summarised their letter for the silent room (the twins had finally stopped bouncing).

"We've been gifted with 20,000 galleons for 'care and love given to our family' although we can't refuse it." Sirius quickly opened his letter and scanned it.

"Same as Andromeda's. Reinstated to the family but they want me to go in and talk to them about what else I am to receive. Looks like I'm still going to Gringotts tomorrow. Remus?" Remus swiftly opened and read his letter and could only stare at the parchment blankly for a few moments.

"250,000 galleons for the love and friendship given to the family of Black. Also Wolfsbane whenever I require it." James and Sirius cheered excitedly and jumped on their friend and a small smile broke out on Remus' face. Dumbledore slowly opened his letter and the room fell silent once more. He read it quietly before folding it up and placing it into a hidden pocket.

"After the party next week I shall no longer be the secret keeper for this house and everyone will have to leave that night or the next day and once they have left only a select few will know where number 12 is." A shocked silence fell before Sirius dropped his empty glass and his letter onto the nearest table and made his way out of the room towards the library. He looked very angry and so no-one wanted to follow him before Remus sighed and left the room after his fellow canine friend. Everyone broke out into excited chatter congratulating the Weasley's and Tonks' loudly and so none of them noticed when Snape slipped out or when Hermione departed a few minutes later.

* * *

><p>When Hermione reached the library all three men were feverishly scanning the middle of the Black family tree. Knowing that this would make her suspicious, but knowing she should do it, she made her way over and quickly located Sirius on the tree, then following the line to Regulus she pointed to the name just under his- Rasalas. All the men focused on the name her finger rested by. Sirius collapsed in a nearby chair mouthing 'niece' and 'my brother's daughter' over and over again, with his head in his hands. Severus and Remus turned to Hermione.<p>

"How do you know her Hermione?" Remus questioned and received a surprisingly bright smile in return.

"We met up in France. She's lovely. She was staying with the Malfoy's. I think you'll really like her-"Severus cut her off with one word.

"Potion." The look of shock on her face before she recovered was enough for him. He really needed to talk to Lucius at the party. Sirius spoke up having caught the look.

"You know more than you are letting on." Hermione sighed sharply.

"Yes, but it's not my story so you'll have to ask her at the right time. She'll be at the party next week as she's the Malfoy's guest."

"I can wait a week but no longer, alright?"

"Good. I do want to ask you to hear her out before making any decisions." The men nodded and left the room to rejoin the party leaving Hermione alone in the library. "Merlin protect her."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

_**Black is Back to Break Hearts**_

_It was a sunny day in Diagon Alley when special reporter Rita Skeeter, 37, made her way to the Leaky Cauldron. There had bee rumours that Sirius Black, 38, had been spotted on the Alley and had been seen entering the Goblin bank Gringotts. Naturally speculation was rife; was he going to clim his position as head of the family? Write his will perhaps? Or was he going to shock us all (again) and follow his family tradition and ask the golis to help arrange a marriage for him?_

"_He seemed to stride towards Gringotts with purpose, " one onlooker tells me, "however he seemed as though he was worried or angry about something. Are yousure he's safe?" Yes, he is. Mr Black was pardoned earlier this year after his surprise 'death' fighting for the light last Peter Pettigrew was captured alive late lst year following a skirmish between Arors and Death Eaters and confessed hos own guilt to the actions we had previously laid on Sirius Black's shoulders, we alre all very lucky and grateful he is more forgiving than other members of his family would be._

_As our reporter sat at the bar waiting, Sirius Black sauntered in and agreed to a quick, impromptu interview._

_**Rita Skeeter (RS):**__ We see that you don't have your family's ring._

_**Sirius Black (SB): **__[laughing and flashing his fingers] No, I'm not eligible for it as I was disowned. I was finding out what the new head of the family was wanting me to have._

_**(RS): **__A new head of the family? Do you know them?_

_**(SB):**__ Not personally, but I received a letter from them this morning telling me that they can't wait to meet me. All I know is that the new head is a Lady and she is my neice, so you can understand that I'm just as excited to meet her. Never knew she existed._

_**(RS):**__ So how do you feel now you have your freedom?_

_**(SB):**__ Is 'free' a good word? I'm excited, can't wait to get back out there [he gestures to the Alley], it hurts that some people are still wary of me but...[he shrugs] my friends are with me, supporting me and my first focus at the moment is to get healthy again._

_**(RS):**__ New life, new start?_

_**(SB):**__ Yeah, I think so [nods slowly]. Um, I've tried to start it already. Be more aware of other people and my surroundings. Don't always take things at face value. I'm finding it hard to trust after Pettigrew [he clenches his jaw and takes a deep breath before continuing]. Even the friends I had before, unfortunately, but I think I'm getting there. As I said getting healthy again and I want to face myself properly._

_**(RS):**__ Face yourself properly? What do you mean by that?_

_**(SB):**__ When I was growing up my mum enforced rules quite harshly [he winces slightly at the memory] and I think that was why I started to rebel and when I was a teenager I couldn't wait to escape the house, but there were some things that just...stuck. Those are the things I need to face._

_**(RS):**__ Can you tell us one?_

_**(SB):**__ I'm gay._

_ Our special reporter could only stare in shock and __**SB**__ threw his head back and laughed._

_**(SB):**__ I realised in my seventh year. I'd run away from home two summers before but it wasn't until I was about to leave school that I realised that I still followed my bat of a mother's teachings in so many things, and those I didn't I did because it was the opposite of what my family did or was like.[He shrugs] My mate James [Potter] was spending time with his girlfriend Lily planning their future [they later married] so I hunted out a room I could be by myself and thought through who I was. I looked at my views, my style, my friends and the rest of the school. Remus [Lupin] eventually found me when I had almost totally broken down. I'd just realised that I'd been a complete bully and some of the boys who I'd bullied because I could I realised that I'd done it because I fancied them on some level. Remus got me back together but I really felt that I'd ruined my own life. Three years later I was in Azkaban._

_**(RS):**__ Thank you for sharing such an intimate part of your life. Good luck for the future._

_We all wish him the best and hope that he can eventually find a good man. Sorry ladies, it looks like the playboy has his heart set on a different target._

* * *

><p>Remus looked at his friend from over the paper.<p>

"You are aware you're going to be hated."

"Yup."

"James will feel betrayed you didn't tell him and I wouldn't be surprised if Harry threw a tantrum acting the way he does now."

"Yup, counting on it really. It'll prove that something is wrong with the boy. Also it's the truth Moony, I have to face it."

"You think he'll give you a chance?" Sirius chuckled sardonically and shook his head leaning back and interlocking his fingers behind his head. The two were interrupted as some of the guests burst in.

"I can't believe Hermione won the bet."

"I can't believe I bet against my girlfriend."

"Hermione! Won the bet!"

"Morning Sirius, Remus." The twins grabbed some food off the table and left for work while Ron and Hermione settled down for a leisurly meal. Calm descended as they talked on school topics, the pranks Fred and George were making and what they would be doing during the day before Nymphadora Tonks charged through the door, tripped and ended up in Remus' lap.

"Thanks Remus." She turned, oblivious to his blushing face, to talk to Sirius not moving from her seat. "I've just seen the paper... Hey what are you three sniggering for?"

* * *

><p>Rasalas threw the paper down and looked across the sofa at Draco. "Bloody typical." At his questioning look she continued, "When I was 'Harry Potter' and I saw a picture of Sirius at 'my parents' wedding, when I was about eleven, I thought he was gorgeous and a year later when I admitted I thought I might be gay I thought it was a shame he was much older than me and <em>not<em> gay. Later 'older' became no problem at all when I learnt how age doesn't matter in the wizarding world. Then it changed to he's a criminal, then he's my godfather. Now I'm his niece and he _is_ gay. I just can't catch a break." She laughed.

"Weird dreams Ras." She lobbed a pillow at him in retaliation but nodded before her eyes fell to Sirius' picture in the paper. Draco recognised the look of longing. "So, I take it you will be wanting to meet up with him at some point?" She nodded not taking her eyes from her uncle's face.

"Hermione tells me that Remus and Snape are also suspicious of her and she admitted to knowing who I am, so they'll probably have to come and the twins should hear the whole story from me, even they already know who I am, sort of."

"I'm sure Tom at the Leaky would give you a private room. However if you meet them in the next week it will ruin Father's plans for a surprise introduction at Potter's birthday party next week."

"We can't spoil Uncle Luc's plans. I'll arrange to meet them after the party and it'll give them time to make up some excuse to be away for some time." As she passed her cousin leaving the room she dropped a quick kiss on his cheek. "Thank you."

* * *

><p>Harry flopped down onto his bed. He was shocked and disgusted. His godfather; ladykiller and playboy was gay. It was terrible. How dare he! Could he not see the effect this would have on his godson's image. So thoughtless, so selfish.<p>

Harry could hear his parents talking about it in the hall. Who to confront first (his mother) or not to talk to either of them at all and let them sort it out in their own time (his father). He sighed. He knew what he thought. His godfather was a disgusting poof, but he was rich and owned the house they lived in. Harry sighed again and rolled of his bed (yet again the world rested on his shoulders), and made his way over to the door -to tell his parents not to worry about doing anything and present his arguments (his mother would listen and then bully his father into agreeing)- and tripped over Ron's sneakers. Damnit! Why didn't he have a room of his own? He _was_ the Boy-Who-Lived!

* * *

><p>The messy head of James Potter rested on the arm of the sofa in the library. An open book lay on his stomach but he wasn't reading it and hadn't even looked at it in the last half-an-hour. Instead he was thinking through his own life and his thoughts. Being gay, he thought slowly, wasn't that bad. OK so Sirius wouldn't be getting any kids out of a relationship like that but he had admitted only the other day that he was infertile so shouldn't he be able to have the life he wanted and not the one that was expected of him?<p>

His son's friend, Hermione, had pulled him to one side and told him Sirius was afraid. He had immediately gone into 'best friend' mode and asked her who or what sacred him so that he could demolish it. She had given him a small smile and quietly told him he scared Sirius, well his reaction to the article. He hadn't spoken to Sirius in a couple of days so he could work himself out. If he was honest to himself he felt ashamed. He'd returned to being the arrogant, loud bully he'd been at Hogwarts before he'd tried, and succeeded, to calm down at the end of sixth year and he liked the person he had become. Then they had gone into hiding and he felt terrible, he should be dying in the place of a clone for his family... Wait where were those memories?

James sat up, he needed to talk to Lily and perhaps get away so he could have a look at his life from all angles. As he sat, book in his hands, staring straight ahead he heard someone hesitate at the door and knew from the size and shape of the shadow in his peripheral vision as well as from the sounds in the rest of the house that it was Sirius. They were mates, he needed to apologise but they were also men and so neither would say the words. He would just break the stalemate and knew instinctively that Sirius would take that as an apology.

"I know it's the summer Pads," Sirius gave a start as he realised that James was speaking to him again and had even used his nickname, something he hadn't done since he had recently come back, "but where can I find mistletoe?" Sirius frowned and scoffed.

"After another kid, Prongs." James turned and gave his true cheeky marauder grin.

"No, this is for Moony and Tonks." Sirius' grin soon rivalled his friends and he quickly took a place on the sofa.

"What's the plan?"

"Well, I don't really have one but what do you think to this: out lots of mistletoe all over the place, disillusioned, which will reappear at random times and won't disappear until the couple under it have kissed. It might catch various other couples but hey, I'm not complaining!"


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

On the 31st July two teenagers woke up both feeling that this day would be important to their future. They had met about a month before. One of the 'new' adults had that meeting ingrained in their minds while the other had almost totally dismissed it before it had even happened. One male and the other female they had some similarities and some differences but as they woke on their seventeenth birthday they both felt very special.

* * *

><p>James Potter sat at the table in the dark kitchen of Grimmauld Place. He was feeling rather down, he'd discovered they type of person his wife was and how she'd moulded their son and he really didn't like it. Now he had to decide what he wanted to do, did he grin and bear it or did he divorce his wife? If he divorced Lily, now Harry was an adult, neither would have to take care of him although James was sure his paternal feelings however distant for his son would set him up with some money. His musings were stopped as his gay best friend bounded into the kitchen, obviously happy, and James could not help but smile.<p>

* * *

><p>Sirius Black was happy. He stopped bounding down the hall and shook his head in a similar way to a dog, no, no, no, he was not happy, he was ecstatic (he nodded once firmly and continued on his way). His niece asked to meet him and had agreed to let him bring Remus. It was also the night of his godson's party and if Hermione was right (he scoffed to himself, when wasn't she?)his niece would also be attending. He bounded into the kitchen and spotting James began to act up for him as Sirius had noticed he had become more melancholy recently and today should be a good day.<p>

* * *

><p>Remus Lupin woke up cautiously and groaned when he realised he really was conscious. He hope today would be good for him. During the last few week mistletoe (which wasn't even in season) would randomly pop up when he was in Nymphadora's company and although he was against giving her a kiss, somehow she always managed to get one. He sighed and remained lying still. She was very pretty but much to good for a poor, old werewolf like him. A part of him corrected him; he was no longer poor thanks to the gift from Lady Black and she was also sorting out the werewolf problem and hadn't he told Sirius just the other day that they were reaching the prime of life? Thinking of Sirius he needed to get back at him and James for this prank. He grinned, before he thanked them of course.<p>

* * *

><p>Ginny Weasley woke up and grinned. Harry was now an adult and could marry her without his parents' permission. His father seemed not to like her and his mother seemed to think he could find someone better, she huffed, she'd show them. They would marry soon; he'd allow her to use his money. Getting around her parents would be easy, she just had to tell them she was in love with him and loved him more than anything and simply not mention it was his money and fame she loved. She knew today would be a good day.<p>

* * *

><p>Nymphadora Tonks gained consciousness feeling a funny thing in the pit of her stomach and decided that the best course of action would be to lie still and use her Auror training to try and work out how she felt. Suddenly she grinned and buried her face in her pillow resisting the urge to squeal like a teenager, she was a mature adult and they did not squeal. She felt giddy, this past week she had kissed and been thoroughly kissed by Remus. At first he had been against the actions but in the last few days, when he knew his friends weren't around he had been dominant and on occasion had pinned her against the nearest wall, it was very arousing. Occasionally he did it randomly and would calmly state as he wandered off leaving her panting and sagging against the nearest piece of furniture that there was mistletoe even when there clearly wasn't. Now she had fallen in love with the quiet man. She bit her lip and squealed happily.<p>

* * *

><p>Hermione had her boyfriends large hands clasped in hers as she pulled him to the library. Today would be a quiet day just for the two of them, their bodies at Grimmauld Place and their thoughts with Rasalas at the Malfoy's. They curled up together on the sofa and quietly talked over the idea of Remus and Tonks together (they had spotted the two in more that one compromising position, surprising due to Remus' werewolf hearing) and how they couldn't wait for Rasalas to see it. They chatted about their thoughts and fears for their friends, family and the future. Today was a good day; the final member of the Golden Trio was now an adult.<p>

* * *

><p>Lily Potter woke up worried. Her husband hadn't shared their bed with her for over one week and now her only child was becoming an adult. James could divorce her and she had nothing to tie him to her anymore. No matter, if he did, she would just marry Severus, he was probably still besotted with her and as a potions master he would have made lots of money. Now she had a plan, she just had to play the part of jaded wife; the victim. She was good at that.<p>

* * *

><p>Kreacher began his day filled with anticipation, as the day went on he found that his magic and bond was beginning to look forward to the evening. He felt almost completely revived, the evil presence was gone from the house of his Mistress and his Mistress was powerful and young, she would be good for the house and Kreacher wanted to make sure that they in turn would be ready and good for her. Now she just needed a strong mate, and Kreacher began a list.<p>

* * *

><p>Harry Potter was having a good day, it could be better though. Only his mother and girlfriend seemed to be making the right amount of fuss about him. Ginny had tried to lick his tonsils more than once, but at least in return he got a decent grope. His two best friends seemed to be vey tired in the morning and had even disappeared to have a nap before the party in the afternoon. Sirius and Remus seemed to be distracted, wouldn't it be disgusting if they were sleeping together! His father seemed to be keeping his distance from his son and wife and totally disappeared for two hours in the afternoon. However the party was for him and he would be in place of honour, his mother would see to that.<p>

* * *

><p>The Malfoy's were having a lazy morning. They had stayed up late the night before with Rasalas so that she knew she was no longer alone as she continued her yearly ritual of staying up to see the day of her birthday in past midnight. They had made a small party of it as Rasalas had discovered her birth certificate in her father's paperwork which had said that she was born at 11:59pm on the 31st July and at that time today they would be at Harry Potter's party ("Like that should stop us!" exclaimed Draco).<p>

Lucius would spend the afternoon with Draco possibly on brooms passing a quaffle between them and going over how to deal with various members of the party. Most of those attending had never liked Lucius, and by association Draco, and so they would have to be careful. As all of the guests at the evening knew or would soon know who the head of the powerful Black family was they would try and ingratiate themselves with Rasalas for a taste of her power. Therefore Lucius and Draco had to co-ordinate their movements so as not to appear rude but also to make sure that at the very least one Malfoy was by her side all evening.

Narcissa would be kidnapping Rasalas for an afternoon of magical spa treatments and general pampering. Narcissa knew that her cousin's daughter was naturally beautiful (she _is_ a Black) but also knew her husband wanted them and Rasalas in particular, to make an impact and so Rasalas would be gorgeous by the evening. Lucius had told his wife that no expense was to be spared on the birthday girl and that if there was anything she asked or didn't ask for but looked at longingly, Narcissa was to get it. So a new dress and dress robes would be purchased along with accessories and then she would be able to choose between new clothes for the evening.

* * *

><p>Rasalas woke up smiling. The summer sun was streaming through the large windows of her room and she lay bathing in its' warmth for a few moments. Today she would see her family all together in one room, her house. She was finally and adult and had many things to use her Wizengamot seats to change or undo. Lucius would be a great help to discover what she had the power to do and how to learn to use that power and she hoped that eventually Sirius would support her and her decisions. She would finish school, definitely, but that would not stop her from beginning to question wizarding society. She had many questions.<p>

A terrible thought pierced her haze of happiness. Family, did she want one? It would be nice, she thought, now that she knew she could have a relationship that would lead to children, and she thought that she might like several. Who would she marry? There she hit a slight snag. After living with boys her age and sharing Quidditch lockers and showers with some slightly older than her for the last five/six years of her education she felt she needed to steer clear of her age group. Due to the experience she gained while being 'Harry Potter' she was too mature for those younger and her own age (something Lucius and Narcissa occasionally pointed out to Draco) and so she needed someone older than her. Did she know anyone? In reality, she realised, she only needed to make a public announcement that she wanted to get married and give an age range (she wasn't going to judge by blood status- she'd been fighting it for so long). All they had to do is want to love and know her and be interesting themselves. They had to defer to her politically but they would be equal in all other areas, unless they were political genii.

She sighed and slowly sat up a wry smirk on her lips. It was typical; she had just been thrown from being the famous, powerful Harry Potter to being the powerful, infamous Black family head. She just couldn't catch a break. No matter she would face it as she always had and fight it. She got up and could feel Narcissa (through the feel of her magic) making her way to her room, no doubt informed by a house-elf that she was up. Her Aunt, Uncle and cousin were so good to her and her life would be fine with them on her side. She prepared herself for a terribly girly afternoon (her traitor cousin and Uncle wouldn't even try to save her from her fate) and grinned slightly evilly, she was now seventeen, an adult and ready to take on the wizarding world. Bring it on.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Everyone who saw the ballroom had to admit that the Hogwarts house-elves had out done themselves, but then perhaps they shouldn't be surprised after all it was for Harry Potter's party. He had received some looks of curiosity from most of the little workers, these had made him puff his chest out with pride and Ron and Hermione stifle their laughter when they saw it. They knew it was because the house-elves could sense his magic had changed. The two of them had collared Dobby earlier and he explained that the feel of "Potters' magic is now weaker and less controlled, yet at the same time it is less chaotic". Naturally this confused them but they at least understood that all of the house-elves knew he was a totally different person.

The large ballroom had been transformed into a paradise, tables of food had been lined up against one wall and Sirius assured the Weasley boys they would be replenished frequently. There would be room to mingle or dance in the centre of the room and the fidelius had been lifted in order to invite some of Harry's friends from school. Judging by the small grin on Ron's face as Remus told them that news he was looking forward to seeing Harry flounder. Each guest would be announced by a Hogwarts house-elf (Kreacher had been ordered to scrub the kitchen and generally keep out of the way) before entering down the imposing stairs, at eight o'clock Harry would be the final guest to be announced and then the evening could really begin. A table in the reception room people would floo into had been set up for people to leave presents for Harry on to be opened the following day- Harry was looking forward to that part.

The room was light and airy, the marble floor gleamed and the high hand-painted ceiling- depicting an ancient battle of Life verses Death- was lit by hundreds of floating candles. The large French windows were left open, warded for privacy and against bugs (with many thanks to Bill Weasley), so that the visitors could step out onto the balcony to talk to people or for fresh air. The tables, like the rest of the room, were decorated in red and gold (Snape looked positively ill when he was announced and entered the positively Gryffindor room). Flowers and balloons filled every corner and comfy seats were scattered around the room.

* * *

><p>By eight the ballroom had filled quite nicely, only Harry and the Malfoy's had to enter and Sirius had told a house-elf to let Harry know they were to wait for the Malfoy's and guest. There was a slight commotion by the door and the three Slytherins were announced. Dressed in grey and blue dress robes they all looked fantastic and many of the younger girls began whispering about how hot Draco looked. Snape however had found himself watching Sirius in his robes of deep maroon and noticed a slight downturn of his lips (what was he doing looking at Black's lips...gorgeous though they were) and a frown on his face as he heard the youngest Weasley boy whisper to his partner "she's not here". They were right, he searched his old friend as the trio made their way down the stairs and further into the room, but the Black girl was not there.<p>

The Malfoy's (being polite guests) quickly spotted Sirius and made their way over to him to thank him for their invitation, they were not the only ones as Ron and Hermione moved surreptitiously to start a conversation behind Sirius and eavesdrop- they didn't want to be too obvious- and Severus and Remus also made their way over to where Sirius stood by James. They all wanted to know where the Lady Black was. After graciously greeting his guests Sirius quickly lost the remarkable restraint that he had been showing.

"Where is she?" Lucius pretended to innocently be unknowing of the subject and merely raised an eyebrow although the all too knowing smirk playing at his lips did give him away. "My niece, Lady Black." Sirius was acting like a true Gryffindor Severus noted and prayed fervently that his niece was not the same. Casting a glance in his godson's direction he noticed Draco was casually looking around the room mentally noting who was in attendance. His eyes roved over the Tonks family and moved to the Weasley's, he seemed to pause on them, possibly as he'd never met the eldest two Bill and Charlie, on the other hand it could just have been because there were so many of them.

"We were welcomed into your house, Black; by the most disturbing screaming I think I've ever heard." Sirius snorted, he shouldn't be surprised his mother was incredibly disturbing, but that statement from and ex-Death Eater was surprising. He turned slightly to Severus for confirmation as he'd never seemed to be bothered by her.

"I work with children in a school inhabited by ghosts and Peeves." Severus said it as if it explained everything, and Sirius supposed it did.

"What had my mother's portrait got to do with anything? She's always been like that."

"Think man," Lucius really wanted to his Sirius up the back of his head like he would with Draco, "that...woman is my wife's aunt, your mother and therefore the grandmother of the current Lady Black." Sirius opened his mouth to retort before he let the words sink in. His mouth slowly formed an 'o' of surprise. "So they are now becoming acquainted and your niece is setting down some rules." A movement by the door stopped all conversation in the room again. They were waiting in anticipation for the one they hoped to come through the door. Weasley, the Malfoy's, Black, Lupin, Snape and Granger were curious to know who would have the honour of coming last. In pure-blood society the host would be the one in the hall first and the guest of honour is announced last. There were two still to enter.

"Mr Harry Potter," began the squeaky house-elf and Ron and Hermione turned to each other, obviously he had become impatient, "The Boy-Who-Lived, The Saviour of the Wizarding World, The Chosen One." Bowing the house-elf moved from the doorway and Harry wearing Gryffindor coloured dress robes entered. This surprised Hermione for a moment, as he had promised her in their second year that he would make a statement against blood purity even if it was just wearing a suit to posh wizarding parties, and then she remembered that it would have been Rasalas as Harry, wonder if she remembered. She snuck a glance at Draco as Ron pointed him out to her, he looked furious and only his father's hand on his shoulder and mothers on his arm stopped him from moving and she realised why and taking Ron's hand tried to stem her own rising anger; Harry had been announced with all of the titles Rasalas had earned. Idiot.

Harry made his way down, regally nodding his head to the applause and made his way to his mother and girlfriend who, predictably, preened before fawning over him. Next to Sirius James snorted into his drink then at the looks he received he shrugged.

"I went to Gringotts and the Ministry this afternoon and filed for divorce. One of the lessons my father drummed into me was that is takes a strong man to live with his mistakes and an even stronger man to admit he's wrong and do something about it. So...I'm wrong I shouldn't have married her and I'm doing something." Sirius clapped his friend on his back in commiseration and to stop himself from looking at Severus. The clearing of a small throat at the entrance turned everyone's heads and Harry frowned.

"What the hell? Kreacher?" Sirius almost moved forward but Remus grabbed his arm.

"He obviously has something to say. Leave it." The old elf was wearing a new, clean uniform with the Black crest on it and Draco catching Hermione's eye winked at her and she beamed at the old elf. Once he was sure he had everyone's silence and attention he announced the final guest.

"My Mistress, the current Head of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black, Lady Rasalas Black." A figure moved behind him in the doorway and a soft, powerful voice was heard throughout the room.

"That was very well done Kreacher, thank you." With a faint blush on his cheeks and tears in his eyes the old elf moved to one side bowing and the figure behind him moved to the top of the stairs into the light and full view of the entire room.

Rasalas Black was gorgeous. She had left her hair hanging down wildly with only small braids throughout it and to keep it from falling into her stormy eyes. Her eyes were her most striking feature, her make-up was smoky but with bold black around her eyes making them stand out. She wore no lipstick but instead her lips had gloss on them giving them a slight shine when they caught the light of the candles drawing people's attention, she knew how do seduce an audience Draco thought. Her neat nails were painted a deep purple and they went well with the simple lilac summer dress she was wearing. She wore no jewels in favour of simple silver jewellery. As she surveyed the room a small smile curled the corners of her lips at the looks of awe and shock on the faces below her. She almost laughed at the look of possession on Ginny's face as her hero boyfriend practically drooled at the vision in front of him.

She slowly made her way down the steps and automatically Sirius moved forward to greet her as host and next senior member of their house. He greeted her with shock still on his face and gently took one of her small hands in his much larger ones. Chatter began as they moved back towards the Malfoy's and their other friends many members of the party craned their heads to try and get a good look at her. Whenever she caught someone's eye she just smiled serenely and they turned away at the power they saw. When they reached the group Draco immediately took her from Sirius' slack hold and was unsurprised to feel her hand shaking in his, she never liked to be on display but she was doing wonderfully and no-one could tell.

"Thank you uncle." The calm voice knocked Sirius from his stupor and he quickly introduced the rest of the group. Her smile became knowing when he introduced most of them and gave a small nod of recognition to Ron and Hermione her eyes gleaming with joy. Those eyes became curious as they met James Potters' hazel ones. He grinned at her and gave a small chuckle, she bit her lip, smiled and apologised.

"I'm sorry for staring, it's just apart from Lucius I've never met a father figure." Her eyes became hard and distant as she seemed to look straight into James. "I never met mine. And of course I've heard lots about you and your son does look remarkably like you."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Draco was the first to regain his voice and he gave a small chuckle, "Have you been admiring Potter and not me? Traitor." Rasalas laughed happily, all melancholy fading from her.

"I can notice that the boy looks like his father without admiring or wanting him Drake." She laughed again and patted his arm receiving a sly smirk from Lucius at her very Slytherin dig. She didn't dare to look at Sirius as she desperately wanted to throw herself into his arms again as she hadn't seen him for so long and missed him, also they had never met while she was his niece and he might find it slightly odd. "Come cousin. You promised to introduce me to your peers." Draco shook his head slightly moving her hand to his elbow and prepared to leave the group. "Ron and Hermione, will you join us, I wouldn't be surprised if Draco missed half the room because they were in a different house. It was a pleasure meeting you gentlemen." The four of them excused themselves and left followed shortly by the Malfoy's who made their way towards the Tonks couple.

Sirius let out his breath and James whistled. Nymphadora moved next to Remus and took his hand while watching her mother and Aunt in their tearful reunion. Sirius broke the shocked silence. "Wow that was..."

"Intense." Severus provided the word to describe the young woman they all still had their eyes on as she made her way round the doom, moving room group to group. All the men nodded in agreement and Nymphadora looked between them and the young woman who had been announced to the room as the new Lady Black who was laughing with the group of Gryffindor girls. She looked young and carefree, at that time 'intense' was the last word in her mind to describe her cousin.

* * *

><p>Rasalas was enjoying her evening; she had been re-introduced to many of her old friends and many of her school associates who she hadn't had the chance to get to know first time round. She laughed at the bows and curtsey's she received and the many jokes, comments as well as the cheesy flirting. As they moved from one group to the next, leaving behind the last group of school children to move on to the families in the Order of the Phoenix, Ron made them stop at the nearest table of food for him to replenish his strength. This was a mistake as a nudge and significant look over her shoulder from Hermione warned her.<p>

"Rasalas!" The loud shout attracted the attention of most people in the room and James Potter slapped the palm of his hand to his forehead with a loud 'smack'. She turned round swiftly and levelled a glare at the one calling her with so little respect as if she were a wayward child or a pet. Harry Potter hesitated slightly and almost took a step back but realising he was being watched he forced the smile to stay on his face and tried to continue with confidence that was fading, fast. "It is a pleasure to meet you, finally. I hope you are enjoying yourself at my party. It is fantastic that you are here. Would you dance with me sometime this evening Rasalas? I don't remember seeing you at Hogwarts."

"That would be because one of us was not there, Mr Potter." Hermione marvelled at the tone Rasalas had managed to achieve, it seemed to be a perfect mix of Lucius Malfoy's patronising tone, Professor McGonagall's strict one and Professor Snape's silky quality. Harry shut up and she didn't even have to raise her voice over his. "Mr Potter, I don't know you, I'm not particularly interested in getting to know you as anything other than the child who was forced into a war adults seemed unable to handle, and as a school mate. To you my name is Lady Black, or you may simply call me by my surname, but you are not family and you are not a friend. I have not given you permission to use my first name." Ron could see the beautiful red colour he had seen Potter turn when he was about to explode and subtly shifted gaining Draco's attention and raised his eyebrows at him.

"Shall we dance my Lady?" Draco was being as dramatic as possible to annoy Harry, and it was working, as he knew that Rasalas wouldn't turn him down he held out a hand and waited. He wasn't waiting long as she took his hand swiftly and made their way out onto the floor. They moved elegantly together and it took a few moments before others joined them.

"Thank you." Rasalas whispered.

"You looked like you would hex him."

"Actually I was contemplating how much trouble I would get in if I punched him."

* * *

><p>After many dances with her cousin, Ron and Lucius, and midnight Rasalas was content to have a break and sip a drink while the others, who where any of the school aged girls who were not dancing at the time, gossiped around her and she could watch the room. There was something that had been niggling her for a while and she couldn't think what it was but it had become stronger throughout the evening.<p>

"Oh!" Her friends turned to her. "Can any of you tell me how Mr Potter got his parents back, the last I heard they had unfortunately died?" Hannah Abbott was the one to answer her.

"The news was in the Prophet at the beginning of the holidays, didn't you see it?"

"No, I was slightly cut off from the world at that point and then Uncle Luc and Aunt Cissa took me to France and I had lots of fun and learning to do."

"Well," a deep voice behind her started and she recognised it as the Headmaster's, "Lily and James had made clones of themselves as the prophecy demanded and they went into hiding. Unfortunately they were very well hidden and so had no contact with the outside world. Sadly the only person who knew where they were died and so by the time Lily had had enough and wanted to see her son again the war was indeed over and they could all reunite. May I have a private word with you, my girl?" Rasalas narrowed her eyes slightly and flicked some hair behind her shoulder,

"Would one of the balconies be a good place sir?" Without waiting for a reply she moved towards the nearest empty one. Lucius and Draco watched her go but did not move as she requested. After a few minutes Rasalas made her way over to Lucius.

"I am tired and it is one in the morning, would you mind terribly if I requested we leave now?" Lucius smiled at her and waved at Draco signalling their intent.

"Let us say farewell to you blood uncle and thank him for the invite. You haven't talked to him at all this evening and I think he is slightly worried that you don't really intend to speak to him ever." Rasalas gave a sheepish smile and Narcissa took her husbands arm and the couple followed Lady Black.

"Thank you Uncle, it has been such a lovely evening and an excellent chance to meet families such as the Weasley's who Hermione has spoken so highly of even though her boyfriend finds his brothers not so wonderful." She smiled at Molly and Arthur who stood by Sirius and swept her eyes back over the boys around her. They were all taller than her but only slightly and they all grinned back. Molly opened her mouth to speak but Rasalas cut her off. "No Mrs Weasley, we have covered this several times this evening. I refuse to take the money back and it isn't too much. I doubt Uncle Sirius would be half as well fed and in such good spirits if you and your lovely family had not been around." Molly closed her mouth and blushed. "I hope that we will meet again in the future and I'm sure that I will love you as much as Ron pretends he doesn't." Chuckles went round the group as Ron's ears turned red and he smiled bashfully. "I would like to talk to you all again, dragons sound fascinating and I am trying to build up a decent relationship with the goblins. My father left me some journals which have some good jokes in them I'd love to share with you two." She nodded at the twins and turned to Percy. "I know I'm related to Lucius but it would help to have the opportunity to talk to you about what does or doesn't work in the Ministry in more detail?" Percy nodded and she smiled.

She moved over to Sirius and reached up to kiss his cheeks as she did so she whispered something in his ear and he moved back shocked. "It is your home as much as I hope it will become mine. I will meet with you soon, before I move in. I hope you can pass the message on." He nodded speechless, "Good, see you soon then."

* * *

><p>After they had discarded their cloaks the small group sat in front of the fire in silence waiting for Rasalas to speak. She was clearly upset about something that had happened during the evening.<p>

"Dumbledore wanted the house back. He said 'it is imperative to carry on the good work of the Order of the Phoenix'. I told him the answer was no, obviously, as it is a house and a home not a set of offices and meeting rooms. I also pointed out that Voldemort was dead and so he had no need for an army or the Order so he didn't _need_ it anymore and if he found he did to find somewhere more suitable, such as the Dumbledore estates." She fell silent but there was something still bothering her and so Draco looked to his parents to see if they would tempt it out of her.

"There is something else isn't there?" Narcissa's voice was calming and supportive and Rasalas sighed and gave a tight smile.

"'Lily and James had made clones of themselves as the prophecy demanded and they went into hiding.' That is what they said about the sudden reappearance of James and Lily Potter. Why has no-one asked why they were happy to abandon their son with only 'clones' for protection rather than taking him with them, surely there is a law against abandonment? And 'no contact with the outside world because the only person who knew where they were dead'? Not only is that a weak lie but why didn't they tell someone else, like Dumbledore? He wasn't going to just leave important information like that hidden." Rasalas was almost in tears. "My parents died because Lily wanted better protection than just clones for her son, a son she didn't leave behind. She probably expected us all to die and they could just come back at the end of the war saying that they were well hidden." She turned to Lucius. "Can I get my parents moved and buried properly under the right names?" Lucius nodded and Rasalas relaxed, this is what family was supposed to do, help each other and support them in hard times. She would make sure that in future her family was like this, the Black family would be a model for others. She stood and kissing her Aunt and Uncle her cousin escorted her to her room. Once the children had left and they had heard their footfalls fade Narcissa threw herself into her husband's arms and they both wept for their ward.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

"Do you really think this is a good idea?" Draco questioned Rasalas as she re-read the letter confirming her Uncle's attendance she had received and replied to in her hand. The room Tom had lent to them was quite large and well furnished. Furthermore Ron would be pleased to see that they had been left food and drink set out. Naturally Draco, Hermione and Rasalas had arrived slightly early and had gone over the room in detail and put up many wards; secrecy, privacy, anti-spying (that one was just for Rita Skeeter), as well as silencing wards and one so not one of them would be able to talk about what they heard unless Rasalas told them they could. All of them were nervous; it was a hug risk they were taking.

The twins were first to arrive followed closely by Ron led by his stomach. Hermione took a seat next to her boyfriend and smiled at the twins who noticed Rasalas and gave her a huge hug as a welcome just as Sirius entered with Remus and James. It was James that they were worried about, Lucius had confirmed that he was filing for divorce from Lily and when Sirius had requested that James be present Rasalas had no excuse not to allow him.

Sirius raised his eyebrows at the scene before him and stooped making Severus (who was just behind him) bump into him in the doorway. Both men seemed slightly flushed after this encounter and sat as far away from each other as possible. Rasalas rolled her eyes at the, no-one was blind and they could all see the surreptitious looks they were sending each other. As they found and all took their seats Rasalas folded her letter and put it away, she looked up sharply as Draco closed the door with a snap, she took a deep breath. She just had to jump.

"I have a story to tell and would appreciate it if there were no interruptions. I'm sure Hermione has asked you to hear me out fully. If you have any questions I would be happy to answer them after I have finished." She waited for nods from everyone in the room even if they had already agreed and knew the story. She closed her eyes picturing the story and how to start behind her eyelids she sat in silence to collect herself only looking around the room when she had already started and the words were flowing from her lips.

"I was born," she began, "on July 31st to parents who, I hope, loved me. When I was born I had a spell cast over me to change my appearances' did my parents, for safety, and we began our family life. The next bit doesn't really have much detail I can tell you as I don't really remember it as I was too young and there are no records of it. My parents were killed and after a failed attempt on my life I was abandoned on my mother's appearances' sister. I didn't have a happy childhood, I was starved, belittled, hit, thrown around, forced to work and I didn't know my name until I went to school." She stopped and looked around the room, all of them looked shocked and angry that anyone could do that to a child and Hermione was nearly in tears.

"Before I became a ward of Uncle Luc at the beginning of this summer and had a potion which Professor Snape made for me (thank you sir) which restored me to my present and true appearance I had..." she hesitated and blinked rapidly twice, how did she tell them? She looked abound her eyes catching on Draco's and seeing the reminder of the support the Malfoy's would give her no matter what on his face she continued to quickly list her school life. "I've faced Voldemort four times, rescued the Philosopher's stone at 11, killed a fully grown Basalisk at the age of 12, helped an escaped convict fly away on a hippogriff who should have been executed at the age of 13, competed in the Tri-wizard tournament and won by default at the age of 14, broken into the Ministry of Magic a year later and hunted horcruxes and finally defeated the Dark Lord in this last year." She took a deep breath and let it out. "Until just under a month ago I was Harry Potter."

Rasalas looked around the room at the looks of disbelief on the faces of the older adults, support on Ron, Hermione and Draco's faces and awe from the twins. The room was deadly silent and she decided to just finish it up. "At the beginning of this summer holiday, after a wonderful day out with Ron and Hermione in Diagon Alley I returned to Aunt Petunia's house to find my Aunt and Uncle entertaining guests. Some of these guests were people who would normally be happy to see me but they didn't seem to be in a rush to get to me or greet me. Dumbledore was there with Remus, Sirius and the entire Potter family, including me who was between my parents. It was quickly discussed over my head that I was in fact a clone and that now the real Harry was back I could pass my things over and find somewhere quiet to decompose. I was kicked out of the only home I knew besides Hogwarts, wand taken and I had no way of getting anywhere or contacting anyone. What really hurt was the fact that my life had just literally been ripped from me. I made my way to Diagon Alley where as a 'hero' Tom put me up without asking for payment and I stayed here until I wrote to Hermione for help. She brought Ron and Draco at my request and between the brightest witch of our age and the Slytherin Prince I got my life back on track."

The silence continued and she sat patiently waiting for an eruption from one of the men. Hermione was nibbling her lower lip and everyone was looking between Rasalas and the four older adults nervously. Rasalas just smiled at them waiting patiently for someone to speak.

* * *

><p>All of them were in shock, and none of them knew what to say. They knew what they wanted to say but a slight sniff from Remus and a subtle nod told the other three that she was telling the truth. What had gone wrong?<p>

James knew that something had happened that night in 1980 to do with his wife; she had seemed so pleased and proud. He thought it was because she had made perfect clones but instead it seemed she had ruined a family. At least it meant that he knew why there had been no memories from the clones; still he needed to make sure.

"Does this mean that your living parents were glamoured to look like us and no clones were used?" Rasalas smiled sadly at him.

"Regulus and Carmen Black died and were buried under the appearance and names of James and Lily Potter; naturally I am making plans to have them moved to the Black family gravesite. Yes short answer." Severus quickly added something he had been questioning.

"You said your appearance and your parents' were change 'for safety' I believe your words were." Rasalas turned and nodded.

"Yes, but I didn't say that it was for our safety did I? Lily gave them a potion that she had kept for a while. It works in a similar way to the imperious curse but it is not illegal and you just have to give the drinkers instructions and a few memories of the person they are pretending to be. It was really very easy for her to carry her plan out. I am sorry Mr Potter but I am telling the truth."

"We know," cut in Remus, "I can smell it. Can you give us proof?" Rasalas gave a sardonic chuckle.

"I can assure you that those are the things I have been doing these last few years, you can check with Ron and Hermione." The two of them nodded emphatically when they were turned to and Ron even added 'completely barmy and none of it was our fault, all her own ideas'. "Cheers Ron." They still looked unconvinced. "Due to being led further astray than the forbidden third corridor and the non-existent Chamber of Secrets by Fred and George Weasley my third year was the first time I ever swore to being up to no good." Three of the four men looked only slightly more convinced while Severus leant back entirely convinced having finished a silent conversation with his godson. Seeing the looks she was getting Rasalas rolled her eyes and lifted her fringe. "Magical curse scars don't just fade or disappear over night." On her forehead the lightning bolt scar still sat.

James was the first out of his seat and knelt at her feet; she dropped her hand in shock and could only sit and stare at him amazed as he drew his wand.

"I James Charlus Potter do swear an oath to always serve the house of Black and its Head the Lady Rasalas until my day of death due to the insult my family has born her and the wrongs enacted against her family. If I ever break this pledge may I be stripped of magic and forced to serve her as a squib. So mote it be."


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Three men sat at the bar in the Leaky Cauldron, all three were striking and it would hard to give a definite age for any of them. They were sitting together in silence slowly sipping at their drinks. They had just been listening to the most fantastic tale and were all still trying to come to terms with it. The gentleman with the sleek black hair spoke first.

"Prongs, Moony, are you sure that we hadn't been drinking before we heard that?" Both men nodded solemnly on either side of him. "Well, bugger. So you knew what you were doing with that oath then Prongs?" The messy head nodded and it turned to his companions and seeing the third man looking at his drink in contemplation he took a stab at what he was thinking.

"Due to my divorce from Lily the oath can't affect her- then again maybe it should have...- and as I haven't decided what to do about Harry I swore a personal oath. I said only my name to serve her and her family but my family was not included in the oath. In effect I took the blame for both their actions and mine." The tawny-haired man simply nodded slowly and then surreptitiously gave a sidelong glance at the man between them who was just finishing off his drink.

"Well I'm off mates. Rasalas has agreed to move back into the House tomorrow, so I need to check that Kreacher knows how to act for her and possibly have a word with my mother. I'll owl you about meeting up again." He slapped his friends on the back and quickly left.

"What was that about?" At the direct look he received James elaborated. "You gave him a funny look just before he left. Why?" The man threw his drink back and prepared to leave.

"Just wondering when Sirius would realise that in effect your wife murdered his brother."

* * *

><p>Rasalas sat back, a large pile of old books in front of her. It was her last night in the Malfoy's home and since she returned from the meeting to tell others the truth of her life the majority of her time had been spent in the library. The house-elves head brought her snacks and she had only left the room for dinner and to let her hosts know how the meeting went and to enquire about their day. She had then returned to the old library to continue her search and it was now very late.<p>

She heard rather than saw the door open and she waited for Lucius to take a seat next to her. He picked up several of the books and looked at their title and authors. Rasalas merely waited in silence, for a Slytherin and a politician Lucius often had very little patience and too much curiosity.

"So, what has you searching frantically? Is something troubling you?" Lucius frowned in concern and replaced the books on the table top. With a lazy sweeping motion of her wand Rasalas non-verbally replaced the books in their proper places on the shelves. Lucius raised an eyebrow at her nonchalant show of power and she shrugged.

"I've been able to do it for a while now, I've just started working on wandless magic and then I'll put the two together." Lucius looked at the young woman, he was impressed.

"You're teaching yourself?" Rasalas inclined her head in agreement. "So this is all for?"

"Today at the meeting James Potter swore an oath of servitude to me. I've never come across or heard of it and so I'm not sure what it involves, so I relented to research. What I found wasn't particularly helpful as I wouldn't be surprised if they had been written by pure-bloods who knew what it all meant. What exactly does it entail Uncle Luc?" The look of shock on Lucius Malfoy's face was obvious and Rasalas tipped her head to one side in a show of confusion.

"Well, it basically means that he is your vassal. He keeps his title but defers to you; you overrule him on pretty much anything. His seats in the Wizengamot are instantly transferred to you even though they will still be called the Potter Seats. In return for you allowing him to keep his title and lands and basic freedom will act as your... knight, I suppose, champion for you while you don't have a husband to do that. He could also act as a type of regent for you Wizengamot seats instead of me, as I still have my own seats to vote for and all of his are now yours and he will vote as you want him to." Now it was Rasalas who looked surprised at the information. "He is the only one who can call you 'My Lady' everyone else must call you 'Lady Black'. Now you see what he is giving up, it is not a usual thing to do, many witches and wizards horde their power and are very possessive and proud of it. You and he will have to meet to get to know each other so he will know how to vote without you always having to be there or contacted to be asked.

"When does the next session of the Wizengamot start?"

"In the next few days I believe." Rasalas nodded and then had to quickly bring a small hand up to cover her mouth as she yawned. "You can make plans after the move tomorrow, I'm sure your Uncle is eager to get his paws on you." They stood and Lucius escorted the young Lady Black to her room and kissed her forehead bidding her goodnight.

"Uncle Lucius," he turned halfway down the hall and looked back, Rasalas suddenly looked just like a lost seventeen-year-old who had just had the world thrown back onto her shoulders, and "did I do the right thing? Meeting and talking to Mr Potter?"

"You did and I'm very proud of you, well done." Blushing slightly she nodded her head and they retired. No doubt moving would involve quite a lot of emotional strength.

* * *

><p>Ron sat beside his girlfriend back at the Burrow; they were answering all of the answers being thrown at them by the twins. If she had to Hermione would admit that some of them were reasonably well thought through and she felt she now had a mental list to ask Rasalas when she next saw her.<p>

"Do you think she'll let us back into the Black House?"

"I don't know, I don't think Ras will keep it from us for too long. But I wouldn't be surprised if it wasn't on her top list of things to do after all she has just come into a huge inheritance, 'starts' school in September and has just had an oath of servitude sworn to her." The twins nodded sagely and this time it was Fred who asked the next question.

"Can we tell the rest of the family?"

"I think she'd like to tell them herself but we do need to look out for anyone who wouldn't believe her or try and hurt her with the information." The twins turned to each other.

"Ginny." Hermione nodded with a sad smile on her face.

"I heard that Professor McGonagall is inviting you to finish school with us, do you think you'll come?" The twins looked undecided and Ron watched them before turning to Hermione to hide the very Slytherin smirk he had on his face.

"It's completely up to you. I mentioned it to Rasalas and she said it would be nice to have you two close again and you would be able to see the testing of any new products first hand." The twins gave their brother a questioning look which moved to Hermione when she giggled hiding behind one hand.

"Rasalas wants to try them out on Harry. She's worried that after the looks he gave her at the party he will try and possess her, she is happy to use any way to get rid of him." The gleam in the twins' eyes told it all.

"Wicked!"

* * *

><p>Harry was not having a good day. His girlfriend was constantly pestering him about presents, going out or what he was so busy with, she was getting on his nerves. His parents were divorcing –with no regard for him- and his girlfriend was stopping him from planning how to seduce Rasalas Black. He needed some ideas, at the beginning of the summer he would have just asked Sirius but he didn't know where to find him and Hedwig was still being stupid. He really needed a new owl but his mother wouldn't get him one always saying he had Hedwig.<p>

Sudden plan in mind he rolled off the bed in the Leaky Cauldron, where he and his mother were currently staying free of charge, and quickly moved over to the window and opened it. He made a shooing motion at Hedwig.

"Go on, you bloody thing, get lost. Go wherever you want and don't come back!" Her amber eyes regaining the glow they hadn't had for over a month the white owl spread her wings and carefully clipping the side of his head she swooped out of the window into the night. Rubbing his sore head and swearing viciously about not wanting to see her again Harry sat back down on his bed to begin a new plan of how to get close to Rasalas.

Perhaps he should wait for school, providing she wasn't in Slytherin he would show her how amazing he was and she would fall at his feet. Suddenly he jumped up as his mother shouted in anguish and fury in the room next to him. Racing into her room he saw she was alone, as she fumed she held out a letter to her son and he snatched it up. It was from the Ministry of Magic, Lily Potter was now Evans and she had plenty of money and also responsibility for her son. Harry sat on the bed.

He was a victim of a split family. That should bring her in.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Hey, thank you for reading so far! I'd love to hear some ideas of yours that I can possibly put into the story along these lines:<strong>_

_**What sort of things should Harry resort to in order to get Rasalas? The more embarrassing for him the better.**_

_**Some ideas for WWW pranks and jokes for Harry to be punished with!**_

_**I need someway to embarrass Ginny and I'm not quite sure how to do it, nothing hurtful or malicious just to show others the type of person she is.**_

_**That is all for now, I hope to get another chapter up sometime this week. Enjoy!**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

It was early morning and Sirius was awake, dressed and downstairs. It was impressive- if he did say so himself- he normally left the mornings to other people and he lived for the nights, he hadn't been up this early since school, probably. But here he was; finished breakfast and he still had some time before Rasalas arrived, and he had a job to do. Taking a deep breath he called out.

"Mother!" The drapes before him opened slowly (Sirius would have thought 'hesitantly' if he did not know his mother) to reveal Walburga Black dressed in her best clothes and gently patting the back of her hair which had been neatly pinned back after the mess it had been in recent years.

"What do _you _want?" She still had the scathing look reserved for him.

"Rasalas is moving in today and-"

"Rasalas, my granddaughter?"

"Do you know any others?" If she hadn't hated her son for such a long time she would have thought hi worthy of the name 'Black' just for the superior look on his face. She merely huffed quietly and turned away slightly.

"Well go on, what did you want to say?"

"I need to inform you of some rules while she lives here."

"My granddaughter is the head of this house not you. Also where have already had this conversation."

"Really? Would you tell me how it went?" Walburga pulled herself up to her impressive height in her painting ready to refuse, however seeing that it did not intimidate her convict son she stiffly relayed the conversation.

* * *

><p><em> She could hear the party going on from behind the drapes and sulked childishly knowing that no matter how loud she was they wouldn't be able to hear her- she had tried. She had however been able to scream at the guests as they arrived, it had been fun, so many of them had screamed in fright, the only one's who hadn't had been the members of the Order that had defiled the house of her family for so long that they were immune to her. And one boy, Longbottom. He had given her a cursory look, bowed and introduced himself before walking off. A man worthy of the Black Family.<em>

_ Now she was left alone, not even Kreacher bothered her, which was unusual, he occasionally asked her for orders but he hadn't stopped by in a month. Finally the bell rang again and she flung her drapes open and began screaming._

_ "Half-bloods! Mudbloods! Filth! Scum!" She fell silent as the blonde head of a Malfoy registered. The son looked slightly shaken but Narcissa and Lord Malfoy looked merely disdainful. In silence and unison they turned to a dark-haired girl who Walburga had not noticed._

_ "You can go on in." Her voice was musical and soothing." I would like a word with Mrs Black." Waiting for them to disappear before anything more was said the girl turned back to the portrait._

"_Mudblood!"_

"_Pureblood, actually." The girl countered._

"_Filth!_

"_Quite clean I assure you._

"_Scum!"_

"_I have more manners than you are displaying." Walburga sat imperiously looking at eh girl in her muggle dress before grinning and giving her final barb._

"_Whore!" The girl gave a malicious grin, and Walburga found herself shivering at the power that was visibly rolling off the person before her. The girl leant forward, still grinning, as if to whisper a great secret._

_ "It takes on to know one." Walburga would have screamed and railed at the girl but her eyes were piercing, staring at her soul (if she had one), and so very familiar. Taking a step back the girls looked down and brushed her dress off in a satisfied manner before piercing Walburga with a look again._

_ "I m appalled, Mrs Black. That one of your esteemed birth would screech slurs at anyone who passes by. Even family." Walburga felt ashamed and sat back heavily in her seat looking at her dress stretched across her lap and missing the triumphant gleam in the girl's face._

_ "I recognise your eyes child though I don't know you." She looked up in time to see the girl roll her eyes and mutter 'child? Give me strength' to the ceiling._

_ "I had hoped you would, though the owner you would have recognised left this earth a little less than sixteen years and passed the eyes I bear to me through love, grandmother." Walburga Black's face went slack with shock and the young woman in front of her threw her head back and laughed, her grey eyes shining. It took her a while before she could speak again. "I am Rasalas Ariadne, Regulus' daughter and have recently become Lady Black as is my right. My parents died years ago and I never really knew them. I became an adult today, grandmother, as it is my birthday." She threw her arms up and gave a big smile. "I am home."_

* * *

><p>"Then she went over some rules for me. Such as no screeching, I am to treat anyone I see with the respect I wish to receive in kind. Anything I say I must think about carefully before I say it. I must not force my presence on anyone, they must request me or if I am curious I may appear but can only speak when spoken to. Rasalas had decided, and I agree, to move me as the entrance hall is not a good place to be." Sirius looked pleased and grinned at his mother. "Also Rasalas had already given orders to Kreacher who was ecstatic to have her. The thing bowed and scraped all over the place." Sirius jumped as Kreacher appeared with a 'crack' bowing low beside him.<p>

"In future remember that Kreacher is someone who has served our family well in the passed and will do equally well in the future, I'm sure." Without either of them realising it Rasalas had arrived as passed her cloak to the old elf. "The Malfoy elves said that they would deliver my belongings this morning, Kreacher. I trust I can leave it to you to choose a room for me and clean it up. Not my father's, I would like to see it before you do anything to it. Have you finished the tasks I left you last time?" Kreacher nodded enthusiastically.

"Yes Mistress, all is finished. Just like you asked for."

"Excellent thank you. You may go back to whatever I interrupted. Although, could I request chicken this evening?" Kreacher bowed and disappeared. Rasalas smiled fondly at the empty space for a moment before turning to Sirius with a large grin on her face. "Come on Uncle," she took his left hand in both of hers and tried to pull him down the hall to the door leading into the garden, "I have something I _must _show you." She seemed to be very excited as was acting like a child. Sirius smiled back and willingly followed leaving Walburga to allow the magical drapes to cover her painting. When Rasalas saw that Sirius was going to take his time she sighed and fell back to stroll at his side hooking her elbow through his.

"I have my father's journals." Sirius' step faltered slightly. "He speaks highly of you in most of his entries when you are mentioned. Would you like to look at them, I think that you might get more from them than I do and they would mean more to you as you actually knew him." He gave Rasalas a tight smile.

"No thanks, love. I think I'd just like to remember him as the boy who I left behind and the man who died as a father." Sirius completely stopped and them his eyes glazed over as he fell into his thoughts. A tug on his arm brought him back from his reminiscing. At the worried look on his nieces' face he patted her dainty hand and began to move down the hall again. "I'm fine, just thinking." They walked through the large glass doors into the garden which was very overgrown and Rasalas muttered something about tidying it up under her breath. Tanking charge she took Sirius' much larger hand in hers and led him round to the gate in the wall leading to the stable courtyard. Sirius followed grinning at her enthusiasm; he was surprised to see the stables clean and mended but was confused when they stopped in the centre of the cobbled yard looking at them.

"Well what do you think?" At Sirius' blank look Rasalas smiled indulgently. "Kreacher cleaned these up at my request, after all one of these would be better for Buckbeak don' you think?"

"Oh Yes! Much better. I'll go and get him now." Sirius made to go back into the house but Rasalas hadn't relinquished the grip she had on his hand. "What now?"

"There is probably something inside you may want to see to first." She released his hand and nodded towards the end stable. Sirius' brow furrowed but he still made his way over to the door she had indicated. Slowly he opened the door slightly peering in before throwing it open completely.

"My bike!" There, bright and shining was Sirius' large motorbike. He made his way over to hit and stroked it lovingly, looking up at his niece who stood in the sunny courtyard words left him. He strongly felt the urge to cry with gratitude but didn't know how to let her know.

"I asked Ron and Hermione to make discreet enquires about its whereabouts and found Hagrid still had it. He'd never used and it really needed rescuing. So I got Uncle Luc-don't make that face- to fetch it (he shrunk it down and carried it out although it was obvious he _really _wanted to ride it) and Kreacher fixed it up." Rasalas looked fixedly on the cloudless sky while Sirius murmured silly declarations of love to his bike. He was interrupted was Rasalas who was giggling to herself.

"Oi! What's with the laughing?" This made Rasalas' giggles calm to sniggers but she seemed unable to completely stop.

"It's just... Oh! It's just the mental image of Lord Lucius Malfoy on that motorbike, flying!" She collapsed into laughter again but this time Sirius' barking laugh joined hers.

She left Sirius to sort his bike out and settle Buckbeak while she returned inside. Kreacher informed her that she would take the main suite of rooms and she ordered him to clean her grandmother's room. Sitting with her eyes closed she began to think of all she needed to do, the garden being added to her list. She was brought out of her dreaming by an incessant tapping on the library window. Looking over she was surprised to see Hedwig before the terrible thought that Harry Potter was trying to date her through mail crossed her mind. Suppressing a groan she made her way over and let the large white owl in.

As soon as Hedwig made it through the window she perched herself on Rasalas' shoulder and gently nibbled her ear affectionately. Seeing that the bird had not letter- Thank you Merlin- and didn't seem to want to move Rasalas, believing Hedwig just wanted to visit, left the window open and headed for the kitchen hoping to find a sandwich.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Just a quick request, if you have a moment to leave a reviewmessage whatever you want to call it could you please just let me know who you want Rasalas to end up with (if I ever get there). I keep changing my mind and as the story is for you as much as it is for me I want to take your opinions into account.**

**Thank you!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Rasalas had thoroughly enjoyed her weekend. She had spent all of her time divided between the Library, preparing for the next session of the Wizengamot, and Sirius. It had been fantastic to spend time with him without the interruptions of their other friends and their opinions. He had easily fallen into the role of guardian, uncle and confidante and far surpassed anyone else she knew who had formerly held any of those positions. Sirius acted so casually and childlike at times that he became a good friend as well as uncle. However Rasalas knew that he could be serious even though children brought out his childish side and that if he ever had to bring up an infant the child would be very spoilt by the time they were a year old.

Hedwig had flown in and out of the house several times and only seemed to be hunting and not delivering letters (she was very put out when Rasalas used other owls to deliver letters). Eventually Sirius deduced that this was because Hedwig was Rasalas' familiar and not unlike a house-elf had bonded to her magic and the person not their physical appearance. Rasalas had tried to argue with both Sirius and Hedwig about this stating that Hagrid had bought her for Harry's eleventh birthday and he should keep her, after all he was keeping the Firebolt that 'Harry' had received from Sirius for Christmas; surely it was the same thing? Both Sirius and Hedwig had given her a stern look- Hedwig was particularly put out at being likened to a broomstick- and since Hedwig was immovable she stayed.

They had spoken on many topics and told each other many tales, although they never spoke about Regulus though it was their strongest link to each other. On one occasion they had made their way to Regulus' old room together but Sirius broke down as soon as he entered and so Rasalas left him to grieve alone. She later went through the room before boxing everything up to go to storage; Sirius was more comfortable with the house after that. Walburga's portrait was another thing to be moved. Once her room had been put to right Rasalas gifted Kreacher with it on the proviso that he move the portrait too, he enthusiastically agreed and the entrance hall became usable once more.

Now their weekend was coming to an end and they were planning on meeting James in Diagon Alley before Rasalas met Draco, Hermione and Ron after lunch. Rasalas was still debating who to let into the house, she had told Sirius that she had some ideas and some definite people to allow but she was keeping very quiet and would not accept Sirius' council. They were ready to leave the transformed Black house and Rasalas was hoping to meet with people who could suggest good plants to grow in the house's garden, Neville would have been an excellent choice if she hadn't needed to pretend she didn't know him.

* * *

><p>Harry was having a good weekend. His presents had been suitably expensive and he and his mother had moved into the castle of Hogwarts. He had yet to take his apparition licence but Dumbledore had allowed the Hogwarts Express to run most days so that he could meet his girl in London. He had not been allowed to take her back to the castle but they found other places to enjoy themselves, Ginny had been most enthusiastic.<p>

Harry had spent some time exploring the castle and getting to know the way around it, he would need to look like he had been there for years, while his mother had tutorials with Flitwick- weird guy- so she would be ready for term. The teachers had been welcoming and had jokingly offered summer lessons for him, well he thought they were joking except Professor Snape looked really serious about it. Snape was scary. That was it he was so stern, never smiled and tried to keep out of his mother's way. Lily was actually stalking him in her spare time to Harry's shock and horror; he didn't want him for a step-father!

Today though Harry was going back to London, Ginny always thought he went to see her but in reality he wanted to see Rasalas Black again. There was something about her, she wasn't stuck up like other purebloods and she had power, money and she was often mentioned in the paper and talked about on the street. He had to have her, imagine how famous he'd be if he had her? Taking a final look in the mirror and checking his appearance he nodded to himself and left. He was going to knock her off her feet, once he'd got rid of Ginny Weasley.

* * *

><p>Severus had had a trying weekend. He'd been avoiding Lily ever since she entered the castle and most of the other Professors noticed- some were even going out of their way to help him, bless them. Dumbledore however was being obtuse and telling them they needed a healthy staff romance and 'Severus and Lily are perfect!' He was so wrong, they may have been possible twenty years ago but there was no way Severus wanted anything to do with her now.<p>

His weekend had become brighter in the last few minutes. In a rare show of trust he had received a letter containing an address:

_The Black House is situated at 12 Grimmauld Place. Place the note on the floor when you have finished memorising it._

_R.A.B_

He felt rather special as he doubted that many others had received that note. He put the note down as requested and stepped back. He had been very impressed as it burst into flames and he wanted to know if that was a charm, he would have to ask next time he saw her. He hoped it would be soon.

A knock on the door broke him out of his daydreaming and he wanted to berate himself for allowing his mind to wander. Crossing the room he didn't even think about checking the magical signal of whoever was on the other side of the door and so got a horrible shock when Lily threw herself into his arms before pushing her way into his rooms. It would take some time before he could oust her, and he would do it in the same scathing way he did to anyone else.

* * *

><p>"I'll see you back at the house Siri?" Rasalas smiled at the nod from her uncle and disappeared into the crowds of people in Diagon Alley leaving Sirius with James after an enjoyable lunch. She had given him their address telling him she thought Sirius could do with the adult supervision occasionally and that it would help if he needed to talk to her. Most of their conversation revolved around the Wizengamot and so Sirius sat back and let them get on with it. Towards the end of the meal Rasalas asked James where he was living and he told her he was still staying at the Leaky Cauldron and she told him to move in with them ("it isn't as if we don't have the space") he reluctantly agreed and that was only when Sirius told him that if it was an idea she had had there was no way she could be convinced otherwise.<p>

The two men left alone together stood and without asking each other apparated to a muggle park they had found when they were children. They sauntered along next to each other in silence for a while before making their way to a nearby bench.

"Lily was the one to use Rasalas' parent instead of clone, wasn't she?" James looked at his friend horrified.

"Do you honestly think that I'd do something like that?" Sirius shook his head.

"I just wanted to check that it was her and not someone else that had given a second solution to the situation." The silence descended once more and they were happy to let it lie. "You won't stand between us if I wanted to have a go at her in anyway will you?" James didn't' move. "She murdered my brother."

"I'll help."

* * *

><p>Three teenagers were sitting in the sun outside Florean Fortesque's ice-cream parlour laughing. Rasalas had given them all the address to her house and Draco carried a note for his parents. They had been imagining the fun that Sirius and Rasalas had been getting into over the few days they hadn't seen each other and were having a good laugh at the idea of Lucius on a motorbike. Calming down Rasalas posed the next question for thought.<p>

"Do I tell the rest of the Weasley family the truth?" They all sat in contemplative silence.

"I think it is totally up to you Ras."

"I agree with Draco, but I want to add that you probably shouldn't tell Ginny anything at all."

"Ron? You know your family better than we could." Ron stroked his jaw and looked up at the sky.

"I think that you would have to judge it as you see fit. All of my family is going to react differently so perhaps you should take into account their individual reactions. On the other hand we rarely keep things from each other, unless it is really important." Rasalas nodded slowly thinking the information over.

"I've always thought of your family as a second of mine so I feel really bad about keeping it from them. I agree with Hermione, Ginny really doesn't need to know. You and the twins already know and I'm planning to give them my address too. I would probably feel better if I told the people I know and trust only." She paused and sighed. "I'll think over it and let you know, I want to make sure you are there if I do tell them. If I do it will before Christmas at the most."

"Enough serious talk. The day is too nice to be ruined like this." Draco had made the decision and Rasalas smiled.

"I agree what shall we do to make this day better again? More ice-cream?"

"Actually I think that unless we leave now it is going to get a lot worse." Hermione pointed past the members of the Black family and down the street at Harry Potter being mobbed by various shoppers.

"We've got to go. Back to mine? You can give me some ideas for the garden and the rest of the house if you think it needs it. I just don't want to create a scene with him." Rasalas made a quick and obvious decision and her friends agreed and they apparated away.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks to Arcturus Moon, the first ending was terrible but it just took someone to mention it, I had thought you might not mind but it is good to know that you will all give me negative feedback as well as positive so I can change things! Thanks again.<strong>


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Rasalas sat with her legs folded under her and her hands wrapped around a steaming mug of tea on the sofa. She was happily watching James and Sirius bicker over the last move Sirius had made in their highly competitive and totally ridiculous game of chess. They had been going on for so long that the chessmen had grown tired and were sitting in their squares signalling to each other. Rasalas was enjoying the friendly argument as much as the two involved as she and James had spent a long and totally pointless day being welcomed by the old men of the Wizengamot. Neither was looking forward to returning the next day.

The fire glowed green for a moment before it threw Severus out onto the rug. He had been invited by Rasalas to drop in whenever he wanted and so the 'boys' didn't bat an eyelash to his surprise. He brushed himself off and throwing a disappointed look at the other two men made his way to the sofa to take a seat beside Rasalas.

"Lily Evans is a limpet." His statement caught James' attention and seeing his friends' change of interest Sirius swept the chessmen into their box ending their game. "She is... I'm sure I could find another word to describe her but 'limpet' conveys the clinging and the lack of brain." A soft murmur beside him brought Kreacher with a perfectly prepared soothing mug for him.

"What has my ex-wife done?"

"Stalked me, attempted to seduce me." Severus shuddered. "She even wanted me to 'bond with her son'"

"What did you do?" Severus grinned at Sirius over the rim of his mug, the expression casting off the shadows that had hidden him before.

"Made him gut rats, prepare shrivlefigs and gave him a five foot essay on the use of History in Potions." The entire room burst into laughter. "Naturally he will fail as History of Magic has absolutely no use in Potions so he will fail because he gets it totally wrong of because he doesn't do it."

"What did Lily have to say about that? I can't believe that he would just let that lie."

"You are most certainly right, Lady Black. Lily came barging into my office telling me that my son didn't deserve to be my slave over the summer. I reminded her that his presence was her idea and that the only thing her child and I had in common was that I was his professor. I think it went down quite well. She left and I haven't seen her or her brat for a week now." He sighed happily and finished his mug. "Now I was under the impression from your letter that you wanted to see me?"

"Yes, in the garden-which is terribly overgrown and I need to work on it- is a walled garden which, from what Kreacher tells me, used to be a potions garden and it even has a laboratory out there. I was hoping that you could find some time to have a look at it and tell me what it needs. Also the types of potion plants I could possibly grow. I think it would be a shame if I just abandoned it to decay when I could just keep it clean and tidy in case someone in the family had a gift for potions." Severus looked delighted at the idea of a private brewing area.

"Might I see it now? I could give you a list of the perfect plants to grow but you might have to ask a herbologist to let you know what would grow well or not." Rasalas smiled.

"I'll just have to ask Hermione and Ron to 'introduce' me to Neville. He would be excellent help. However I can't take you out now as I'm expecting Aunt Cissa to drop in to give me some flower names for the main garden and possibly ideas to landscape it. Sirius will you take Professor Snape out to the potions garden? Lucius should be coming with Narcissa and so I need James so I can go over the procedures to make James my proxy at the Wizengamot." Looking at the gratitude on Sirius' face she knew she had said the right thing and the two men walked out together a noticeable distance between them.

"You did that on purpose."

"I have no idea what you are talking about, I only told the truth." As if to discredit James' suspicious look the fire glowed emerald again and Narcissa Malfoy stepped out, followed swiftly by her husband.

* * *

><p>Harry was having a good evening. The Potions Master was out of the castle and everyone was still doting on him. The term would be starting in a week and he was excited for it, he knew it may have been difficult for him to learn and act like he knew what was going on at the same time but he was Harry Potter and nothing would be difficult, after all what could be more difficult than apparently killing the Dark Lord?<p>

He was going to have lunch with the whole of the Weasley family the next day. It would be an excellent way to get to know them especially if they were supposed to be his second family and Ron would be happy to see him again. He hadn't seen Ron or Hermione since his party; he should make more of an effort to remind them who their friends were. Especially one as special as him.

One last week of freedom, at least he had got out of doing that hard essay. His mum had shouted at the Professor about that one and she said that he didn't' have to do it. Just let Professor Snape wait and see; he'd be the best potions student he'd ever seen. He just needed to persuade Hermione that no one likes a swot and if she didn't believe him he'd just make it true and spread some rumours and make Ron break up with her, it would be easy. Then he would make the 'perfect clique' with mainly purebloods and no muggleborns, of course he would be 'king' and Rasalas Black would come running to him to be his 'queen'. Perfect.

* * *

><p>When Sirius and Severus sauntered back into the house they were closer together although, to Rasalas' disappointment, still not touching. The house was filled with laughter as Ron and Hermione had needed an escape from the Burrow and Draco had returned to an empty home and assumed that his parents were out having a meal and so as not to spend an evening alone made his was to the Black House. Everyone in the library had either glasses of wine, butterbeer or brandy when Sirius and Severus found them and soon received their own glasses.<p>

Severus seemed to be glowing and when he had a chance he enthused about the garden and the good state of the laboratory, although he said that if she wasn't going to use it, perhaps it would be better to get rid of the old equipment as some of it was out of date and if it was used in the future they would probably have even more advancements in potions. He rambled on for a good while about the different plants that should, if possible, be grown in the garden. Occasionally it was difficult for the listeners to discern what he was saying and so Rasalas sat and took in what she could planning to find the family pensive and watch the memory again with a Dicto-quill. The Malfoy family were smiling indulgently as Severus nattered on, while Rasalas, Ron and Hermione looked surprised to see this other side of their stern professor.

The clock struck ten and the Malfoy's gave their goodbyes taking Severus with them so he could look some plants up in their extensive library. Ron and Hermione followed them into the flames saying goodbye with Rasalas promising that she would attend dinner the next night at the Burrow. Soon it was just Sirius, James and Rasalas left staring at the flames which were once again red before she sighed missing her friends already and she and James turned to her Uncle.

"Well?"

* * *

><p>"Well?"<p>

"Well what?"

"You and Black."

"She's a very nice young lady."

"Severus!" although she was not a gossip Narcissa Malfoy was a formidable woman when it came to knowing information, Severus pouted- although he would deny it later 'men do not pout'. "Do not be obtuse. What is going on with Sirius?"

"Nothing." Draco and Lucius stood side by side happily watching this by-play between the two, they were also interested in the situation but they knew that women handled this sort of thing better and so would gladly leave it to Narcissa.

"Nothing! If only, Severus you can't lie to me I'm a mother." A sidelong glance at his godson showed the blonde boy to be nodding in agreement, he had been extremely lucky to get anything past his mother. "So save yourself the trouble and just tell me." Severus frowned and looked down mumbling something like a naughty schoolboy. "I may be a mother and a wife but you are a grown man and a teacher and should be able to speak without mumbling. Stand up, that's it, and repeat what you attempted to say, good boy." Severus glared at his godson and friend as they attempted to stifle their sniggers. The expectant smile on Narcissa's face was not to be ignored however.

"He apologised. While we were looking at the lab, he cornered me and said he was sorry for the things he did as a child. He thought it was because of his upbringing and that it was a miracle he never tried to prove himself to his family by following their teachings. Then..." He petered off before glancing at Narcissa's face and realising that he should have just stopped without starting a new sentence he was expected to finish he carried on. "Then he kissed me."


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

The room was hot and stuffy and the old men shouting at each other was merely filling the air with more hot air in James' opinion. He sat and watched as he learnt the tricks that Lucius had taught Rasalas, things like in politics the best thing to really do is sit and listen quietly before you can come up with a decent attack or defence against or for whatever you want passed. The Wizengamot seemed to rarely do this and it was only when Dumbledore was there that they got anything done. Today, Dumbledore was not there and the old wizards were in chaos, they seemed to be unable to decide anything and some arguments were crossing and jibes were being thrown. When Rasalas looked around the room in contempt James could almost hear the insults she must have been thinking.

With a frown on her face and a small sigh the powerful young girl got up and the room fell into silence. James had to press his lips together to stop himself from laughing. She always had that effect on them and she really didn't like it, but it served her purpose. She had admitted to him a few days ago that she did it on purpose sometimes just to annoy Umbridge who really had to work to get the attention Rasalas did just by standing up, that gave the three remaining Marauders a good laugh.

"May I ask gentlemen, what exactly are you planning to accomplish today with all of your arguing? Surely there are some matters of importance we can decide?" She swept the group of men with a small smile and bright eyes.

"We never decide anything without Dumbledore?"

"And why not? It would be less of a waste of time if you had it decided before he arrived and had a defence or good reasons for what you want passed for him to look at and agree to."

"Oh not, we can't do that!" Rasalas whipped around to look at the new speaker, an old man who rarely contributed to any of the nonsensical arguments that occurred on a daily basis. She raised an eyebrow at his sarcastic tone and seeing he had her attention continued. "Dumbledore tells us what he wants passed or blocked and it happens. Have you not noticed Lady Black that we get through many bills in a week when we have Dumbledore here and none when we don't?"

"Why should we not? Dumbledore is not the King; this is a group who should make the decisions based on what is best for the country." The old man nodded.

"I knew it was a good idea to have you here, you can finally show this bunch of idiots what damage they are doing." He ignored the shouts from the other members of the Wizengamot and made his way over to her. "I think that you will be an excellent person to back if your proxy is as good as you are. Go ahead make a change." Rasalas gave a small bow to him and received a dip in return before turning to face the rest of the Wizengamot her eyes hard and no smile now.

"I propose that Albus Dumbledore is from today no longer the Chief of the Wizengamot." There were gasps from around the chamber as if she were denouncing their god. "He is busy ensuring the next generation of witches and wizards get a decent education and it is unfair to put such pressure on him to lead us as well as rule a school." Silence had fallen as the men of the Wizengamot started to think it through. "Dumbledore is primarily an educator and would know better than most how to run his school with great effect where as you all are better versed than he in politics. I am happy to accept a compromise that we offer which one he can give up, I just believe that he would be better staying at the school and leading to the future with the children of the future." Both Lucius and James were planning on spreading this memory to as many people as they could, Rasalas looked much older than her seventeen years and they both believed that it may have had something to do with the things she had seen and done as Harry Potter. Looking between her and the men she faced they could see who held the power at that moment and neither would be surprised if she got her way.

"All those in favour of the compromise?" Some hands shot into the air quickly and others more hesitantly. The old man by Rasalas counted them. "No compromise. Those in favour of Albus Dumbledore holding both seats?" This time the hesitant hands had realised that truth was the best side of pride and had kept their hands to themselves. "Defeated. Dumbledore shall receive a letter today with the Wizengamot's decision and the Minister shall be informed." There was some grumbling from some who were quietly nudged by their neighbours. Rasalas sat back down again to wait for what she knew was coming next. "Now, we need to decide on a new chief. Any nominations?"

* * *

><p>At lunch James regaled Sirius and Remus (who had been given the house's location via owl mail) with the way that Rasalas had relieved Dumbledore from one of his duties- the one he most likely would have wanted to keep. The two were very impressed and hoped that their friend would live up to the example she had set as her proxy. Lord Graham Rowson had taken over as Chief of the Wizengamot and as he was the man that had stood by Rasalas at the overturning of power and was already using his power to welcome more women onto the Wizengamot to seats held by their male relatives who really should have not been there. He had told the council that as Lady Black had done the best thing the Wizengamot had done in the last century then it must have meant that women knew what they were doing. That caused a ruckus.<p>

As the Marauders were bantering over various events in their past and during the day, least of all Remus' relationship with Tonks which was going 'well' a large black bird soared through the air to land in front of Rasalas who and they regarded each other in curiosity.

"Um, little help here. Who is this?"

"We," Sirius motioned to Remus and himself, "have bought you another owl. As Hedwig is known throughout the Wizarding World as Harry Potter's owl we realised that you shouldn't use her and so we had attempted to change her colour." Rasalas gave a smirk not unlike her cousin's and raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, yeah. She didn't like it, so we went and bought you a different owl. The colour is appropriate and he doesn't have a name yet although he and Hedwig do seem to be getting on already."

"No name? Well that won't do will it Dark One? How about Dwade?" Will that do for you?" The dark owl nodded and hooted once before fluttering to her shoulder and nibbling her ear before swooping off and up into the house. She turned to Sirius.

"Kreacher kindly turned one of the old servant's rooms into a nice little owlery for the two of them to come and go, he said that he would take care of them and anything they might need for the future."

"If only the answer was as easy for the rest of the Wizarding world."

Ron quickly rescued his friend from the impending hug from Mrs Weasley and quickly relayed the gratefully received information that Ginny had been commandeered by her boyfriend who had stopped by for lunch for the rest of the evening. Ginny had been the only threat of not telling the Weasley family about her being Harry Potter as she would have tried to foil her at every turn. Thankfully Harry Potter had- as much as she hated the idea that she had to thank him or give him credit, and Merlin knew she would never tell him, he might demand something...eugh- saved the evening.

She had a good evening eating out in the yard- the kitchen wasn't big enough- with most of the Weasley clan. As they all believed that they didn't know Rasalas and she didn't know them they all agreed that every so often they should all move around the table so that she would be able to talk to each of them. They were all surprised by how much Ron had told her about them and how interested she was in their work. At the end of the meal when they all sat back with glasses of their chosen beverage Ron gave a small nod to Rasalas who was quickly flanked by Ron, Hermione and the twins. As there was a lull in conversation she leant forward.

"Thank you so much Mrs Weasley for such a fantastic feast that we've eaten and to both you and your husband for allowing me to come."

"It was nothing dear. A pleasure to have a new friend of Ron's here for a meal." The rest of the table nodded and murmured in agreement.

"Well thank you anyway. The reason Ron asked to invite me was because I asked him to." Silence fell across the whole table and Rasalas had to take a deep breath. "At the beginning of the summer I found out some very shocking information and, although you won't understand for just a moment, I felt that because the Weasley's have been a second family to me since the end of my third year and my first family for my first two years at Hogwarts I felt I should come clean and let you know the whole truth. I will of course understand if you don't believe me or decide that I'm not worth talking to after I leave. I first of all have to let you know that I put wards up so that unless I tell you that you can talk to someone else about this, what I say here will remain a secret." Rasalas closed her eyes and took a calming breath letting it out slowly as she felt all eyes on her and the hands of Fred and George holding onto each shoulder and Ron and Hermione clasping a hand each. "At the beginning of the holiday I was Harry Potter and I know each of you very well."


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Rasalas was placed gently on her bed, grumbling slightly at the sudden shift. Remus cooed at her softly and stroked her head while Sirius took her shoes off and transfigured the robes she wore into pyjamas before Tonks tucked her in. Remus and Tonks froze in their movements looking at the nightclothes the young girl was now wearing before looking incredulously at the dog at the foot of the bed who shrugged.

"She's been crying since she got home." He whispered. "She's going to want some levity for tomorrow." The werewolf shook his head while his girlfriend quickly changed the Dumbledore-esque ensemble to a simple grey cotton set of pyjamas. Both noticed and ignored the disappointed look on Sirius' face.

Once they had crept out the girl on the bed let her smile free and opened her eyes slowly and whispered "Oh Siri" fondly to the dark room. Her uncle could always be trusted to do such sill things. She appreciated it though, after the evening she had had she probably could have done with a good laugh. Telling the Weasley's had been harder than she had thought. Their looks of shock and anger as well as the occasional look of disbelief were quite hard to bear. She did feel slightly bad when Mrs Weasley, right at the end, had asked her when she was going to get Ginny from Harry to let her know and Rasalas had to tell her that she had no intention of Ginny ever knowing.

All of them respected her decision, eventually, as it was her secret. She told them that she believed she would never truly believe anyone- drawing loud protests from Ron, Hermione, Fred and George- but that all she really wanted to do was to get on and live her life rather than living on the praises of their government of mice. Some of the Weasley's understood what she meant but as none of them had a reply they could only sit in silence. The rest of the evening had become slightly strained after that and Rasalas could see that they wanted to have a family meeting to discuss her and so she left soon after.

In the quiet of her room Rasalas felt very upset at her quick departure and the Weasley's unenthusiastic or non-existent promises of future invitations. She had received strong hugs from the twins and heartfelt ones from her friends and one surprisingly tight one from Fleur who whispered an invitation in her ear in French to her baby shower. She had almost burst into tears from that alone, Bill had nodded solemnly- destroying it by winking- and Charlie had given her a sharp nod, his eyes narrowed and attempting to discern the truth. She wouldn't lie it had really hurt that these people felt they could not believe her.

They had all been respectful and polite and as the floo took her she heard her hot-tempered friend turning on his family and hits is what caused her tears. As she stepped from the floo and found Remus showing his appreciation for Tonks she quickly left the room to find Sirius, on finding him she threw herself into his arms and sobbed. Unsurprisingly he could only look blankly at his friends as they entered having followed the distressed girl, normally he would have made a comment about their flushed and dishevelled appearance but his niece was his first and main concern.

It took her a while to calm down enough to tell the adults what was wrong and they really couldn't do anything as it was Rasalas and the Weasley's to sort out whenever they could. They all offered her all the comfort they could and put forward their opinions and advice as well as promises of assistance whenever she felt she needed it before simply allowing her to cry herself out and to sleep, Sirius kept a tight hold on her and rocked her as best he could. Once she was asleep he allowed his friend to take her from him and led him to her room.

Rasalas didn't really like waiting, but this was something she would not have rushed. Blinking back the next lot of tears she could feel gathering she sniffed and closing her eyes and turning on her side she prepared to try to fall asleep. She smiled as she heard the door open and closed before a weight settled on the edge of the bed and a cold nose snuffled her cheek, just as she drifted off she curled her fingers into the thick fur of the dog which curled up by her side. Her uncle Siri was so good to her.

* * *

><p>Lucius rustled his morning paper and shook it out as he watched his son run from the room. He would not berate him this time, but really Draco should really learn some decorum. He quickly made a mental note to thank Lupin as soon as he got the chance for letting them know that the Weasley's were in on the secret and that Rasalas had returned home in tears. It was information that he was grateful for, all three of them were, Draco had immediately owled his friends and cancelled his plans for the morning so he could catch Rasalas before she left for the Ministry where Lucius would see her and he and Potter could keep an eye on her and Narcissa had received a positive reply from her cousin to her dinner invitation. Today they would all gather around Rasalas and show her that she had other family who loved her, a family she had chosen and that she was the most important part of it. This of course didn't mean that at some point some of them would slip off and have a word with the nearest Weasley to put them straight.<p>

* * *

><p>Ron had gone to bed angry but had merely woken up disappointed in his family. He sat on the edge of his bed with his head in his hands; he didn't look up as his girlfriend slipped into his room and sat beside him. Hermione put her arm around his waist and rested her head on his shoulder, she knew she couldn't understand how Ron was feeling but she could sort of understand why the rest of the Weasley family was struggling with the news, Bill and Charlie especially didn't know the former Harry Potter and so she didn't expect them to blindly follow.<p>

Ron did look up at the rap on the door as his twin brothers made their way in without waiting for an answer. They too looked slightly distressed and disappointed although they tried to hide it behind their grins. They sat on transfigured chairs before the young couple and sighed.

"Family meeting downstairs."

"Think they're probably trying to decide what to do."

"Rasalas is a nice girl to them."

"But is she truthful and trustworthy?"

"Of course she is!" Ron almost exploded in indignation, he had turned his back on his friend twice in the past; in their fourth year and on the horcrux hunt, and he had learnt his lesson, he would not do it again. Hermione was the only thing stopping him from attacking his siblings.

"_We_ know she is Ronnikins."

"It's just the rest don't know her like we do-"

"Have to come to their own conclusion." Cut in Hermione. "We can't make their decisions for them and we shouldn't push them because I would rather they loved Rasalas on their own terms." The boys having been chastised nodded looking at their feet. They perked up quickly when they heard their mother call them for breakfast.

"Breakfast! Fred, George! Ron, Hermione! Ginny!" The three boys paused at the door as Hermione led them out.

"Did Ginny actually come back last night?"

* * *

><p>Ginny Weasley woke up feeling deliciously sore. She had spent an enthusiastic and athletic evening with her boyfriend, and now she had him. She admitted to herself, as she burrowed further into his bare side, that she had expected more muscle on him from his training in Quidditch but at least he knew what he was doing. No other would have him now, he had taken her virginity- she was surprised she had lasted this long- and now she claimed him, she would be Mrs Potter. If he even thought he could get away he would find out just how possessive Ginerva Weasley could be.<p> 


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Rasalas strode down the hallways of the Ministry, her robes snapping at her ankles. She was angry, furious in fact; the old idiots had no idea what they were doing. She couldn't believe some of the ideas they came up with or backed, it was shocking- she had risked her life for morons like those? They just got together to produce stupid ideas that the public would never like and just assumed that they would go along with anything put in front of them, it was sheer madness. Rasalas made her way to the Ministry atrium trying to calm down, she had had to leave James in charge and to fend off the old men, she had been planning to have tomorrow off as school was starting the day after and she was sure that James could handle himself, Lucius would keep an eye out as well.

Just before she stepped into the floo network to return home Rasalas closed her eyes and focused on her meditation training to calm down and build up her occulmency walls in her mind to centre herself. Sirius had finally got Severus to agree to go out on a date with him and she didn't want either of the men to have a chance to back out, her being upset would be enough for either of them. Taking a deep breath she opened her eyes and smiled, she had- at Ron's 'suggestion'- invited Neville for an evening meal with her and Remus (who was now another room mate along with James and Sirius) while Sirius was on his date and James visited his son at Hogwarts. The main topic of the evening would be the garden as both Severus and Narcissa had given her a list of good plants to have and she wanted his input, also she thought she could use the time to sound out Neville as a possible ally.

Closing her eyes and muttering her destination clearly, Rasalas held her breath as she tucked her arms in before ungracefully stumbling out of the fireplace at the Black House immensely grateful she no longer had glasses to break. There she found her uncle running around nervous and ungainly muttering about all of the things he needed to ask Rasalas and the list of topics he could talk to Severus about. Laughing at the sight he made she called for Kreacher who appeared in his smart uniform with the Black crest with a gentle 'pop' and bowed.

"Please prepare a simple dinner for three, just a casual meal no need for the full works." Kreacher bowed again and produced a folded note for her as she removed her robes to reveal a simple muggle dress beneath while she watched her uncle pace and talk to himself, occasionally dashing out of the room before retuning to pace. Seeing the note she raised an eyebrow in an eerily similar gesture to two Slytherin males she knew and exchanged the robes in her hand for the note Kreacher held. She hummed and frowned, a small smile on her lips as she worked something out. "Remus will not be joining us tonight so set the table for five and invite Ron and Hermione and if you would pop over to the Lovegood's and extend and invitation to Luna Lovegood to join us. Thank you." Rasalas smiled and turned to Kreacher. "You wouldn't happen to know what Miss Tonks is doing this evening would you." She received a grin to match her own in return. "Excellent!"

The Weasley's were always a close family, it would normally be very difficult to make them turn on each other, but as the war showed; fear and misunderstanding can lead to strife. They were in a similar situation today. After the revelation two days ago and the following family meeting the next morning they had all agreed to think it over separately and then come together again while the 'students' of the family were getting their book lists to discuss what they were thinking. Most of their thoughts revolved around the fact that they had only just met the young girl.

"Ron and Hermione should be able to tell who their friend is!"

"Yes Percy, they should but who is to say that something changed in Harry Potter at the end of the war; like there being no burden to save the world anymore?" Percy and Molly were shouting at each other over the table. There was a very obvious divide in the family. Molly and Bill sat on one side and Percy and Fleur on the other while Arthur and Charlie took to each end of the table watching in silence as they listened to the arguments and came to their own conclusions.

"What has she done that we should believe her?"

"Mum!"

"Molly, what has the Harry Potter after the war done to prove to you that he is the real one?" Fleur really didn't like all the shouting and so threw the question out in the hope that they would shut up just for a few minutes. It worked and so she continued. "The Harry Potter we have now seems to love the attention, adores it in fact. From what I remember of the Tri-Wizard Tournament Harry hated the press and the media coverage of what he thought was pointless and not any of their business, such as his private life which he now flings gleefully in our faces."

The members of the Weasley family sitting opposite her sat in silence and Percy gave her a grateful look. Arthur looked at his son who sat at the end of the table and received a nod in reply.

"Charlie and I believe her. There are many things that have changed the media lifestyle for one but also we offered him a home here for the summer but he refused, well Lily refused and he didn't fight it, which he would have done if he had never had parents before. However, Rasalas told us out of love, not because she wanted us to make a fuss. She thought we should know, and for that I am grateful, but there is no reason why we will treat her as Harry Potter. She is now a very powerful young lady and many people will be after her for one thing or another and so we will provide a refuge if she needs it." Around the table heads nodded and Molly smiled. They sat in silence until Charlie clapped his hands.

"I've just realised I hadn't told you, and I don't know the rest of your plans. I'm not going back to Romania, well only to get my personal belongings." Molly turned to him in shock while others called out their own exclamations of shock, he really loved his Dragons. "I know, I know. I'm not quite sure what to do now I'm back. Quidditch is out as I'm no longer built like a seeker, I still want to work with animals and the Ministry isn't that appealing in that regard. While I get back and hunt around for a decent job Hagrid had offered me the chance to work with him. After all he isn't known for finding the nicest of creatures and I could probably handle them."

"A good start Charlie." Bill called and their father smiled quietly down the table. "I'm going back to Gringotts, and Fleur will stay at home with Victoire." Fleur smiled happily.

"I'm taking a few years to get my Mastery in History, and then see if I can persuade the governors that Binns is a terrible teacher and try and take his place." Several exclamations of 'Finally!' went around the table amid laughter and rifts were healed in their family.

James felt he could have really done without the meal with his son after the day he had had. As if that was not bad enough Lily had decided to join them, uninvited, and tried to flirt with him throughout the meal. If he did not know what he did about her he probably would have succumbed, but she was nothing like she pretended to be and he had to admit he was glad to be rid of her.

His son was another matter. Anywhere James went people asked about him and requested James pass on messages of adoration, love and best wishes for the future. They told him of how unfailingly polite Harry had been in the past but said it was nice how he was coming out of his shell now. James had found it remarkably difficult not to tell his son how much nicer Rasalas was and how she would react or act in situation. Sometimes he felt that he should have said something like 'Rasalas obviously made a better son than you do so I'm thinking about adopting her'. Pity he didn't really.

Lying in his bed James' thoughts led him from Rasalas to how grateful he was that she had left the Wizengamot chamber when she did. She didn't hide from him or Lucius how she thought the old men were stupid and often infantile, but she was lucky she missed their newest plan- or maybe they were the lucky ones, lucky that she had left. They proposed that 'high-born' heirs were married by the end of the school year. If that was not bad enough they believed that the Wizengamot should be the ones (the ones who had the right) to arrange the matches. Rasalas would have exploded- then again it may have been interesting to see the fools cower.

James rolled onto his side as he remembered the furious look on Lucius' face, he himself was just as quick onto his feet to speak against the proposal, but so many were for it that they were drowned out. They would be lucky if they could postpone it from being agreed to until the women they had been forced to invite onto the Wizengamot could arrive and add their own motherly opinions.

Whichever way it went James just hoped that Rasalas wouldn't find out while he was in the area...


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

Neville was a lovely man, Rasalas thought as she leant against the door frame leading to the back garden. Luna had been as dreamy as ever but had hinted once or twice to Rasalas about freedom and second lives. Rasalas smiled and moved into the library to sit by the open window as she remembered the look on Neville's face when he saw the familiar writing of his scary potions professor listing plants he wanted to grow to use in potions, Neville had gone slightly pale but his voice did not falter as he hummed over the list and asked questions about the possibilities the garden allowed her. Ron and Hermione had entertained Luna (or should that be Luna entertained them) with stories while Rasalas showed Neville the garden.

He loved it, the space, the ideas that sprung into his mind that eagerly left his mouth and Rasalas gleefully lapped up. When it got too dark for either of them to see clearly Neville had to be ushered back inside by Rasalas for the dinner that Kreacher had prepared. With Luna's knowledge of Rasalas' past four of them dropped heavy hints to Neville who never questioned them further but instead moved the topic on.

Naturally Ron was the first to get frustrated with this tactic and told Neville outright that he had a deep secret. Neville smiled and replied calmly in return that for the safety of all concerned he should not mention it as he would not want to betray them to anyone. At this the other three turned to Rasalas who smiled.

"That is, of course, whey I'm going to tell you anyway." Neville merely smiled and blushed at the trust placed on him and swore on his honour as an old friend that he would never tell anyone before asking a whole host of questions. As he left Rasalas embraced him and officially asked him to make plans for both her potion and family garden. He left quite flushed as both Hermione and Luna also bestowed embraces on him and Miss Lovegood's kiss strayed quite close to the corner of his mouth.

In typical 'Neville in Herbology' mode Rasalas had the plans before noon the next morning along with names and contact details of several people who would do the heavy work and others who would deal with the plants. Rasalas sat back and sighed, a smile on her face. She wanted the entire house cleaned up properly with various changes being made, nothing drastic she would not dare to dishonour her ancestors (particularly those with incredibly vocal paintings), but mainly rethinking the use of the rooms. She had plans drawn up and it had only been the gardens she was unsure of, but now with Narcissa, Severus and Neville's help she was ready. She hoped to hold a small Christmas party in her 'new' home. James was going to stay in the Potter's town house- Rasalas was surprised to hear Lily never knew of it-. Remus was staying with Nymphadora Tonks for 'training'- Rasalas didn't want to know-, and Sirius was staying in Hogsmede in order to spend as much time as possible with Severus- Rasalas _really_ didn't want to know.

She was startled as an owl sped through the open library window and fell onto the plans before her before jumping up again and looking round, after spotting her he took to the air again and went zooming round in celebration of arriving at his destination. Rasalas sighed and closed her eyes muttering "Ron, why Pig?" under her breath before opening her eyes and watching the ball of feathers whizz around the room. Suddenly her hand shot out and plucked the fluff from the air as he passed her. Even thought the movement was very sudden Pig merely cooed and rubbed his face against Rasalas' knuckles. She relieved the over-excited bird of his burden and sat him on her lap stroking his head gently and opened the letter with one hand.

_Dear Ras,_

_ Thank you for a fantastic dinner last night, Ron also sends his thanks. It was a fantastic meal so please pass on our congratulations to Kreacher. It was s shame Sirius and Remus weren't there and I think that both of us would really like the chance to get to know James too if he is someone you like, we should like him too. Neville is looking well don't you think and Luna seems a bit sweet on him. I wonder if there will be anything between them in the school year._

_ I know that we will see each other on the train tomorrow-are you; excited? - and I can't wait for school to begin. The point of this letter is that both Ron and I thought we should tell you that the rest of the Weasley family believe you but they think that they should treat you like a normal person and, of course, stand by your decision not to tell Ginny._

_ I hope that you and your Marauders are all well, see you tomorrow!_

_Hermione._

_** Just to pre-warn you mate, Charlie is going to be joining us on the train as he will be helping Hagrid, for at least this year. Also my parents want me to pass on a message; 'please ask your guardians (yes, all of them) that we only want what's best for you so no more threats, thank you.' Weird isn't it? What do you think it means? Anyway see you tomorrow!**_

_**Ron.**_

Rasalas smiled widely and began to plan a prank to play on her guardians in the house and would have a word with Lucius too. She brought Pig up to her mouth and laid a heartfelt kiss to his small head.

"No answer, thank you." The small bird wriggled for his release and he flew out of the window, barely missing the frame. Taking a deep breath she decided that she would lay it into the 'boys' first to but the fear of her into them, and anything that happened afterwards... Well that was all in the spirit of fun.

* * *

><p>His mother told him to stop sulking, but famous celebrities do not sulk, Harry was merely thinking that things did not seem to be going his way. He had been forbidden to take the train to London today because they were apparently preparing the train for the students tomorrow. He just had to remind himself that Rasalas Black would be on that train and suddenly things looked brighter.<p>

This of course led to a totally different question; did he get his mother to take him to London to that he could be on the train and start his plan early concerning Lady Black, or did that make him look too eager for her? Not that he was, really, she would just be one of those that wanted to play hard to get and would try to act like she didn't care but as soon as she got out of adult watch she would fall at his feet like everyone else. He, however, would be gracious and he would lift her up and place her by his side as a queen.

Harry quickly drifted off into dreams of how she would show her gratitude, many of them featured very little clothing and some of them even had a bed in them. Harry was knocked out of his dreaming by a pop by his side and the house-elf- Dobby, he thought his name was, but what did it matter- Dumbledore assigned him calmly announced dinner.

* * *

><p>Lucius sank back in the comfy armchair in front of the fire in the family room of his home. He had had a ridiculously long day (and he was sure Potter would agree) at the Wizengamot putting forward ideas, both their own and Rasalas', as well as listening to old men attempt to pretend that their won ideas were better. He had invited the 'Black brood' (Rasalas, Sirius, Potter and Lupin) as well as Severus to dinner before he and Potter would take Lady Black into the study to talk through the laws the Wizengamot were considering or just throwing around.<p>

Narcissa, if he knew his wife at all, couldn't wit to see her again in order to mother her. Draco too had mentioned her several times in the last few days filled with anecdotes he wanted to tell her. And Lucius would admit to no one that her also heard or saw things she might want to know in a more casual setting. The Malfoy house was buzzing with excitement, they couldn't wait.

* * *

><p>Arthur, Bill, Fleur and Percy Weasley all sat in the living room of the Burrow listening to the sounds of panic and call for lost items. They were all voting on who would be down first; the forerunner was Charlie as he had both his magic and several years of packing and unpacking experience. Therefore they were surprised when the twins were the first to join them-they hadn't been in the running- and they refused to divulge. They laughed at the sounds of Molly calling out objects that they would have no use for. They knew she did it because she didn't want to let them leave.<p>

After the battle earlier in the year the school had closed in May- a whole month early- so that families could grieve and recover before restarting the school in September. Some people had asked to repeat a year (mainly those who had serious exams) while others would just move on with their education. Ron and Rasalas (who had been Harry at the time) with Hermione had missed all of their sixth year hunting horcruxes before Rasalas faced Lord Voldemort. However, because they had Hermione they had kept up with their work and wither the extra help- that Rasalas had been given and she then extended to her two best friends- from Lucius over the course of the summer they were very ready to put their heads down and start in their seventh year to finish with school.

Slowly the Weasley clan congregated in the warm room until even Molly gave up on packing and only Ginny was still finding things she 'needed' with no room for any of them. The family sat quietly talking and asking questions t o pass the time before bed such as asking how Percy's relationship with Penelope was going or finding out who the twins had left in charge of their shop for the year- Verity with help from the infatuated Lee Jordan, the twins of course would be available for correspondence. Charlie admitted that he was quite excited about the prospect of going back to Hogwarts but also worried about the possibility of jobs in the future and his siblings and sister-in-law all gathered round him and offered encouragement as night fell.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

"That means that there are now more women joining the Wizengamot, but there are of course things in progress that they won't affect."

"What is happening to the Death Eaters?" The two men shared a glance.

"That hasn't come up yet."

"James is right. The old men are worried about shaming a powerful family publicly." Rasalas scoffed. "Yes, I'm sure it would do the prideful peacocks some good, but the short of it is that nothing is being done about the ones we have." Rasalas raised an eyebrow at Lucius. "I'm quite sure that we haven't got all of them but Bones' Auror force isn't prepared to both guard and hunt." The three sat in silence as the two men watched Rasalas contemplate the problem hoping that this would be something she could help resolve.

"They want this done quietly and privately?" Lucius nodded. "It may sound better coming from James on my behalf; you can play the 'Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters have taken too much from me already and I refuse to let them waste my money or time' card." James gave a sad smile. "Have everyone who will be listening to the cases- jury etcetera- swear oaths on their magic and their lives that anything said in the courtroom stays there. Actually extend that to the Aurors too and ban public from entering. Ask them two questions; 'why were you a Death Eater?' and 'Do you regret it?' If the answer is anything but 'to protect others or as a spy and the second is yes then they should be sent thorough the veil of Death immediately. If they regret it then they should be imprisoned for life. Naturally all questioning should be done under Veratisium and no one should be given the opportunity to refuse."

"Then it would be; up to the families to come up with a good story to save their reputations." James finished and Lucius smile.

"Very few would be able to get out of it so Bones' people can start hunting more down." Rasalas smiled and inclined her head.

"Anything else?"

"The Ministry are putting forward an idea to be agreed on by the Wizengamot. It has been the focus for a while." Lucius took up the narrative.

"The Department for Regulation and control are getting fed up with the amount of dangerous animals attacking or simply being spotted by Muggles. They talked to the Department of Dangerous beasts but they really focus on the executions side of it not preservation. There has been some talk of starting a reserve as killing all of the animals is out of the question."

"All of us agree it is a good idea; some animals are extremely rare and can only be found here so the possibility of breeding them is not to be missed. The only problem is finding someone to set it up and run it."

"Will it be a charity of Ministry funded?"

"Ministry."

"Hagrid?" Lucius scoffed.

"They have to set it up so that includes the financial side to it."

"Alright. Well I don't know about the financial side but Charlie Weasley is back in the country and looking for work. If he can't set it up, he could at least run it or work there." The two men nodded.

"It is, at least, worth looking into."

"Excellent. Is that everything then?" Lucius and James swapped wary glances.

"Not quite..."

* * *

><p>Narcissa wanted to both squeal and scream. Sirius and Severus were so sweet and she, being a romantic, could see that they could really be good for each other (hence the want to squeal) but they kept dancing around each other which made her desperate to scream. Luckily Mr Lupin was keeping her son busy, at first they had talked about school but Lupin was now telling him stories of his travels and the trio as teenagers and so Draco was laughing uproariously.<p>

Narcissa couldn't help but smile, she was so happy that her family had healed after the war and that so many others were being introduced to it as well. And it was all because Lily Potter wanted to save her own life at the expense of others. She joined in her son's conversation chaperoning the other couple from the corner of her eye and so was lucky enough to see Severus reach out to make contact with Sirius rather than the other way around, obviously Azkaban had done more damage than her cousin wanted to admit to.

Just as Severus and Sirius were making progress and shifting their chairs closer to each other and Draco was relaxing, all conversation was halted as a rumble of power sped through the room. They all shared worried glances, none of then unknowing of where it came from. Draco was the first to move and h bolted towards his fathers study, the other adults close behind him. They burst into the room and were rather surprised at Rasalas' restraint as no one was injured although both James and Lucius appeared to be attempting to hide without hiding- obviously neither wanted to admit fear of the going girl in front of them before the other. Typical male pride! Rasalas on the other hand was still vibrating with power and laying into the men before her.

"...did you not think I would want to know! At the time! I'm not a mind reader! And really didn't you realise that the longer you kept it from the angrier I would get!" She started to pace the carpet like a caged tigress attempting to calm down whilst throwing the odd glare at the two wizards who were slowly regaining their colour. Narcissa desperately wanted to smother a laugh.

"What is wrong Ras?" Lucius frowned at his son, didn't he see how angry she was?

"I don't thing you need to know." Now it was Draco's turn to smother a laugh as Rasalas turned on Lord Malfoy who promptly lost any colour he had regained.

"I take it he doesn't need to know in a similar way that I didn't need to know?" She turned to Draco and to the new audience she now had she looked tired and defeated, a lost child in a world of adult problems, something she had always been even when she didn't know it. "The Wizengamot are attempting to pass a law for arranged marriages for heirs. It only involves the eldest child, and considering that it is only rich, powerful and influential families that consider their eldest children as heir it would only affect them; us."

"I think I could handle an arranged marriage. After all my parents would arrange it with someone I wanted." Draco turned to his mother who nodded enthusiastically already imagining her grandchildren.

"Who said your parents would have anything to do with it?" Rasalas sighed and sat down heavily rubbing her forehead. "The Wizengamot will be in charge of choosing who is arranged to whom." Draco moved across the room quickly to attempt to comfort his cousin.

"Whit is it you are so upset by?" Draco took her hands and stroked her hair looking helplessly as Sirius in the doorway. He really wanted to do all he could for her b us didn't know how to begin. Rasalas gripped his hand and met his gaze.

"The Wizengamot will probably give you some leeway as Lucius would probably give them hell if they didn't." She smiled sadly as she got chuckles out of everyone but Draco who frowned. "Where as I am an orphan with and x-convict uncle and a ridiculous amount of power. No doubt I will be married off to the oldest most chauvinistic pig they can find and ensure the contract I have to sign says that I must hand everything over to him." Rasalas looked like she would cry and dropped her eyes and hands to her lap.

The room was silent, none of then knew what to say as she was right. Severus reached out with his hand and met Sirius' between them; they gripped each other tightly. Narcissa and Remus looked to James and Lucius for confirmation and they just dropped their heads Rasalas let her breath out in a sigh before giving a sharp gasp; her head snapped up. If Ron or Hermione had been there they might have warned those present that the Wizengamot was going to get a fight they would lose.

"Sirius," she fixed her gaze on him, her blue eyes piercing him, "how serious are you about Severus?"

"Very."

"Severus?" He nodded mutely and Sirius grinned at him. "The I suggest you make an old fashioned engagement contract within the next few days, hour s if you can manage it and make it permanent by the end of the year. Draco, although Lucius will get some leeway I suggest you start looking."

"Total change of direction!"

"James, if they bring it up again, agree to it after Sirius is engaged hold it off until then. The Black family have nothing to fear from this law. I will of course be looking for a life mate but I shall not be dictated to. The law is purposefully for me isn't it?" She raised an eyebrow at James who glanced at Lucius.

"Um, that thought hadn't occurred to us but it is possible. There as some muttering about a female and child with too much bower." Rasalas nodded and gave a small smile and got to her feet. Smoothing her robes she made her way to the door. Sirius had to check that she was fine before he let her out, he was terribly worried for her.

"What do you mean the law can't touch the Black family?"

"There are only two members of the Black family currently; you and me. You are in a courtship and an engagement soon; the law can't interfere with that."

"What about you though; the heir!"

"Heir me? Sirius you are the heir until I have children. I am the Head of the family and so the law doesn't involve me."


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

Rasalas considered herself lucky she knew magic. She stood in a chamber off the entrance hall, warm and dry surrounded by wet, shivering first years. Dumbledore had refused to allow her to be sorted in private and so she had to go through with the taking the boats with Hagrid and the first years; again- which was quite fun- but would have to also be sorted in front of the whole school. Rasalas hated being put on display.

Rasalas sighed, the complaints around her were getting louder, to them it wasn't fair that she was dry and they were not. They didn't seem to care that it was because she was older and so actually knew some magic. She quickly whipped her wand out and swept it over the large group. She didn't want to be stuck sitting next to a soggy child, especially one that complained like these did. She 'forgot', however, that they also needed to be warm too. After all they were only complaining about the wet and she felt rather vindictive since she was forced to spend time with them and their whining.

Looking back, the journey hadn't been so bad. She had been back on the Hogwarts Express surrounded by people who knew who she really was, then halfway through the journey they had been joined throughout the rest of the journey, at different times, by other year-mates wanting to be friends- even some Slytherin's dropped in. Speculation was rife about what house she would be going into, Draco had been boasting about how clever she was and Hermione had pointed out how friendly and loyal she could be. Then there was her family to take into account- her Slytherin bloodline and assuredly Gryffindor Uncle.

The other entertainment they had- well, Hermione wouldn't admit to it but she did seem to be fighting her laughter along with the rest of them- was Charlie. He started the journey telling tales about his own time at Hogwarts as a student and thoroughly embarrassing Bill in front of the twins while he wasn't there to stop him. But the real humour was seeing every girl- and some guys- that passed through their carriage at the very least give him an appreciative once over, some of them sat next to him in order to brush up against him and the more forward ones actually stroked his arms. It was so funny to the rest of the carriage; the twins were crying with laughter, here was a Dragon Keeper who had no idea how to handle amorous adolescent girls. He was almost constantly red for the majority of the journey, if not because of the girls then because of the teasing he got when they weren't there. Ron later in the journey confessed to Rasalas that for all of Charlie's lifestyle and job he was the quietest Weasley and the most gentle one too.

The main thing that made the journey perfect was Rasalas' plan to keep both Harry and Ginny away. When she greeted the Weasley's at the station before Ginny could leave them to find Harry she exclaimed in a loud voice to Ron;

"Siri told me you know Harry Potter! Why didn't you tell me? I just can't wait to meet him! You will introduce me won't you? I look fine right?" It was a bit of a risk just in case Ginny remembered the cold reception Rasalas had given Harry at his birthday party, but luck was on her side and she didn't. Needless to say they hadn't seen Harry or Ginny at all for the entire journey. It was a peaceful trip for all of them.

* * *

><p>Draco looked worriedly across to the Gryffindor table meeting the equally worried look of Granger. The sorting had finished and the last scrawny little first year was scampering off to Hufflepuff but Rasalas hadn't been sorted.<p>

"I thought Lady Black was joining the school this term?" Pansy muttered.

"She is. Obviously Dumbledore wants to make a big thing of it." Blaise whispered as he nodded to the head table. Draco immediately turned his attention to the head table where Dumbledore was standing.

"Welcome, welcome. Ah! It does me good to see such eager students back again and some merely eager to start. Normally I would invite you all to enjoy our feast but there is one more to be sorted. Lady Rasalas Black shall be joining our school for her final year. I hope you will all make her welcome." With a flourish of his hands the doors of the Great Hall swung open once again and Rasalas in her plain black robes walked towards McGonagall and the stool which the sorting hat was perched on.

Her friends at the tables knew that she didn't like the attention, as both Harry Potter and herself, but she didn't seem to be that bothered by the silent staring from the entire school. She looked cam and serene and seemed to be staring straight at the hat but Draco noticed when her eyes flickered to the hat and wondered who at the staff table she was watching. As she reached the Deputy Headmistress the hat was lifted from the stool and Rasalas stopped dead in front of it.

Looking down at the first-year sized stool she raised an eyebrow at the Headmaster, she quickly pulled her wand out and muttering under her breath made the stool a suitable size before she sat on it. The hat was dropped on her head, but this time it did not engulf her whole head. They watched with baited breath as she gave a small smile and closed her eyes to turn her mind inwards.

* * *

><p>"Well, Lady Black, where shall we put you? Mmmmm. Oh! What is this?" The hat fell silent and Rasalas could feel its surprise. "Harry Potter?"<p>

_I know, shocking isn't it? Go on, if you can keep it to yourself please do dig._ She felt its momentary hesitation before her memories shifted swiftly before stilling.

"Well. That was a bit of a surprise. Now um. Should I just put you back or move you? You really would do well anywhere."

_ Let's not be silly. No matter my physical appearance, I'm still me. This means my best choices are Gryffindor or Slytherin. Now being me, which house do you think I am best for?_

* * *

><p>Draco silently mused that it sounded like the entire student and staff body of the school was holding its breath for an eternity before the rip near the brim of the hat opened.<p>

"Gryffindor!" it screamed. Mutterings filled the hall as the students gossiped while they clapped the Weasley twins out a smile on Rasalas' face by jumping up and chanting "We got Black! We got Black!" Suddenly Draco was reminded of his first year and realise that it was for this reason that they had done it. Rasalas gracefully removed the hat from her head and politely nodded to Professor McGonagall, before rising from the stool and dropping the hat onto it and she gracefully floated down to the Gryffindor table.

Draco spotted the exact moment that Rasalas noticed Weasley and Granger were sitting next to Potter (or was it he was sitting by them?). He felt he should congratulate her later, she didn't hesitate and there was no sign on her face showing her hesitation. Instead she sat down by the seventh year girls who had waved her over and began a conversation with them after Dumbledore raised his arms and announced that dinner should proceed. Draco himself dug gleefully into his food and it wasn't until Blaise nudged him that he looked up again.

"Potter seems rather interested in your cousin." Draco's head snapped round and he narrowed his eyes in Potter before giving a swift glance at Rasalas who was deep in conversation with the Patil girl.

"I have no doubt she will deal with him in her own time. And well too." With that the matter was dropped for the rest of the meal.

* * *

><p>As head girl Hermione was happy to be given the job of 'showing' Rasalas to the Gryffindor tower and to make sure she got settled into the girl's dormitories. Hermione watched as Draco swiftly crossed the hall to congratulate Rasalas on her house placing and he was not the only one. Dumbledore also came up and gave a large beam to the 'new' year seven student.<p>

"Welcome Miss Black. I hope you will enjoy your year here at Hogwarts and that you work hard. I am pleased to see another Gryffindor in such a dark family as yours," Rasalas noticed that his eyes momentarily flickered toward Draco as he said this and the thought crossed her mind quickly that she should have asked to be put in Slytherin, "and that you are following your Uncle's footsteps instead of your Father's." Rasalas mentally praise Lucius and his teaching promising herself she would get him a decent Christmas present as she kept her cool and didn't loose her temper, what idiot was this to pretend to know her Father when he annually ignored the entire Slytherin House.

"Thank you Headmaster, I'm sure I shall enjoy my time here. I do hope I that I am slightly like my Father, such a brave man should not go forgotten don't you think?" Hermione bit her lip and thought that was a very Slytherin thing to say. Such a question suggested that Rasalas knew something she thought a wise wizard would know and seeing that Dumbledore hated being seeing as anything other than perfect he would refuse to acknowledge that he didn't know about Regulus' actions.

"Of course, my girl." The old man nodded and left the hall passing Harry who was lingering by the door and patted his shoulder absentmindedly. At Rasalas' lingering look in that direction Ginny swiftly made off with her boyfriend. Rasalas turned, smirking to her cousin who smirked back at her, Blaise and Pansy hovering by his shoulders.

"Idiot. I'm just like my father. Well, almost."

"Oh really? Pray share."

"The hat told me that Father was a lion in the snake pit and that I may prove myself to be a snake in the lion's den."


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

The first week had gone well, Rasalas thought. She had 'met' Hagrid, seen Charlie (who was settling well and who had had an offer from the Ministry to talk to them about the Reserve), avoided Potter like the plague, heard from James and Lucius that the Death Eater trials were moving on swiftly and that the Heirs Marriage Law would pass soon and was allowed to visit Sirius on tomorrow as Dumbledore believed that 'with such little time you have had together before now I feel you should have a chance to enjoy the time you have'. The man thought he was being gracious but managed to make it sound like they were in a romantic relationship, she couldn't wait to see Sirius' face when she told him.

The lessons she had gone surprisingly well. For the most part she ignored what Lily Evans said in class and she and Draco got together with other members of their year to learn the syllabus for themselves. Professor Evans spent most of the Gryffindor's charms class with the Ravenclaw's fawning over her son and praising him. She didn't seem to notice the rest of the class and their annoyance. Potter naturally lapped it up.

Potions was much better this year. Professor Snape was more fair and willingly took and gave points to all houses no longer favouring his Snakes. History of Magic was no less boring and her other classes went along as normal. Well they would have been normal if Potter wasn't trying to show he was above everything, and failing, or if the Weasley twins weren't trying to blow the classes up. Rasalas had to laugh at the latter- mainly when she wasn't affected at all- but the first exasperated not only her but anyone who came in contact with him.

The highlight of the week came right at the end on Friday night. The troop of Gryffindor's had been returning from a visit to Hagrid, Fang and Charlie when they all came across Severus in the Entrance Hall as they were heading for dinner. They politely stopped to wish him a good evening as he was leaving to spend his evening meal with Sirius, he promised to pass on their greeting and was about to leave when Professor Evans made her way down the main staircase. Then started their entertainment.

Somehow Evans had suddenly got it into her head that Snape would be taking her out for a meal and began simpering about not being prepared and how she hadn't received is message about their evening. Her fuss created quite a stir, the Potions Professor was a very private man and his personal life had been speculated on in past years, now having such a public scene was excellent fun to them.

Both embarrassment and fury shone in Snape's eyes and fury won out. In a tone that was created to make dunderheads stop breathing Snape calmly ensured that Evans knew he was going to Hogsmede to have dinner with his fiancée. All the students gasped and Rasalas and Draco beamed happily at the news, Evans hastily tried to back-track and come out on top. Snape scathingly told her to keep her nose out of his private life if their friendship had ever been worth anything. And a piece of advice from one young educator to another, she needed to work on her teaching technique as she had none and the children were beginning to prove themselves to him as not totally useless, although they shouldn't have to be teaching themselves or each other.

For the first time the Professor swept out, cloak billowing, to cheers. In less than one whole week he had gone from one of the most hated teachers to one of the most respected- none of the other Professors seemed to want to take Evans to task about her appalling teaching and the students were thankful that someone had, at last.

* * *

><p>"...and she didn't join us for the feast, nor for breakfast this morning!" Sirius howled with laughter as Rasalas finished describing the previous evening.<p>

"He didn't tell me anything about it, oh, the look on her face! It must have been a picture!" He finally got out, wiping away tears. At once Rasalas became fierce.

"Don't ask him," Sirius looked at her curiously, a grin still on his face, "I mean it, please don't ask him."

"Why not? It seems he's the hero at Hogwarts."

"Padfoot, he was embarrassed. Look, Severus is a quiet man- your opposite, he doesn't like his private life to be the talk of the entire school and yet now it is. He's proud to be your fiancée, really he is, but...don't bring it up. Let him do it if he wants to, but look carefully. If he looks uncomfortable let him know I told you and show your support without making a fuss of it." Rasalas looked at her Uncle earnestly across the table.

"When did you get so grown-up?" Sirius shook his head fondly. Rasalas put her head down sadly and sighed.

"I don't think I was ever a child Padfoot." Sirius looked at her seeming as though he could cry; she looked up and gave a faint smile. "Don't worry; I wouldn't be half as prepared for the life I have led and need to lead now if I hadn't gone through what I have. Come on, let me have a tour of your home, and you can tell me how your engagement is going." Sirius hesitated slightly obviously not wanting to drop the subject before jumping enthusiastically into 'The Grand Tour'.

* * *

><p>James Potter was having fun. The fools on the Wizengamot were confused and Malfoy was exasperated- it was like a huge prank. Not one single one of them knew what to expect from the Black seats, and James felt the buzzards needed the exercise even if it was only mental. He had to give it to Rasalas, she knew what to do to get them all in a flutter, half of them wanted to scream at Rasalas- and were more than happy to shout at James as her proxy- while the others were more sensible and curbed that urge in fear at the knowledge of Rasalas' power as Lady Black and not wanting to see how far they could push her, after all they knew how chaotic and temperamental Blacks could be.<p>

He was concerned for her though; this marriage law might not affect her but who was to say that by the end of the school year they wouldn't bring in a new law to force her to marry. She needed to look for a life partner quickly.

James sighed and leant back into the comfy settee in the open drawing room of the Potter London residence, he felt extremely lucky that the divorce had gone through without Lily discovering any of the ancient and opulent homes she was entitled to as Mrs Potter. James sighed again, as Rasalas had told him in her last letter he should really be focusing on his own issues regarding heirs and not worrying about hers. She was right, he didn't want to spend the rest of his life alone and so he needed to look for a wife who he could trust and who would accept him for himself and not try and change him like Lily did.

Also he had to make the decision- should he keep Harry as his heir, at the moment he didn't think it was likely- the boy would get some inheritance, just probably not the entire fortune- but it all rested in whether or not James would marry again. He hoped he would; there was a lovely healer at St Mungo's

* * *

><p>Dobby was practically bouncing off the walls, the magic in the castle had shifted slightly and he knew his Master was there. He paused in his bouncing as the magic vibrated, <em>Mistress<em> was in residence and he couldn't wait to be called. The impostor hadn't called him, didn't know he existed. Dobby had appeared before him and he just ignored him like he was any other house-elf. Although Dobby knew he wasn't his Master it did hurt to be ignored by that body.

If he waited patiently his Mistress would call him and all would be right with the world again. Until she called him there was no reason why Dobby couldn't personally take care of her from afar. He also hoped Winky might be welcome, Dobby really wanted elflings.

Tipping his head to one side he felt the magic of his Mistress and realised that she was stress but not tense at that time. Feeling along all of his Mistresses strands of power he froze in shock. Mistress already had an elf. What was Dobby to do? He started to shake his head and wring his hands not noticing his own thread to her beginning to vibrate.

"Dobby!"

The call shot through him and with a crack appeared before his Mistress still worried about whether she would want him.

"What on earth is wrong?"

"Mistress has an elf; she won't want Dobby or Winky!" Dobby felt he could cry. Looking up he noticed, with some surprise, the broad-shouldered red-head that stood by his Mistress' shoulder, in a moment of silence Dobby noticed the red-head looked comfortable and quite good standing there.

"Dobby I'm Rasalas or Lady Black. Kreacher is getting on and I would like him to stop doing so much, he has to run all of my houses and keep my home in London clean all by himself and that really won't do. So I need you to start learning from him and in future become my husband's manservant, alright?" The red-head shifted uncomfortably at the mention of her future husband but she didn't notice. "I will also want my own personal maid and I'm sure Winky will fill that position admirably. Now I want you to go and tell Winky she is to be my personal elf while I am still at school but when she isn't with me she is to remain working in the kitchens." Dobby's ears drooped slightly. "You must go to my London home and find Kreacher, can you do that? Good. Put yourself under his teaching and learn your job well, he knows I am sending you and what I want you to learn. Make my and my house proud Dobby." With an excited squeak Dobby disappeared leaving his Mistress in the red-head's care.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

Hermione found Rasalas lying in the dappled sunlight which filtered through the leaves of an oak on the edge of the Black Lake. She was obviously trying to enjoy the last vestiges of the autumn before the winter set in and it became too cold for such luxury. Hermione lowered herself to the ground by Rasalas' head and curled her legs under her. They sat in comfortable silence, Rasalas enjoying the sun and Hermione watching the lake.

"You spend a remarkable amount of time out here, and I've heard you aren't always alone." Hermione murmured attempting not to break the tranquil peace. Rasalas merely hummed in response a small knowing smile on her lips. "Please tell."

"I feel like a third wheel next to you and Ron at the moment, I'm sure it will settle eventually, and I need to escape Potter as much as I possibly can. So I come out here and, yes, I do occasionally have company. Charlie values silence as much as talk and contrary to Ron's idea of his brother, Charlie really has a lot to say. Mainly we talk about animals and his hopes to get involved with the reserve the Ministry want to set up. We both believe the Lake District would be the best place for it; mountains, woods, lakes etcetera." Hermione looked at her friend worriedly.

"We don't mean to make you leave."

"I know that, my friend. I, however, realise that you are in love and the two of you need time to yourselves." Rasalas opened one eye and grinned. "I wouldn't want you walking in on or just hanging around a romantic moment between myself and my love. Don't worry about it. I don't hold it against you, and I understand that you are there when I need to but Ron comes first at the moment as you are fist for him." A sharp breeze blew past the girls and shivering slightly in unison they silently agreed- as they had done for many years- to return to the castle.

Arms linked together they strolled leisurely back to the castle and had a quick giggle as they noticed Susan Bones making an escape with Draco which her friend Hannah Abbott distracted the simpering Pansy. Both Rasalas and Hermione shook their heads; what friends do for each other even if it brings danger to them.

"Hermione, where is Potter? I had to leave the castle," she gestured to the grounds with her free hand as they entered the entrance hall, "in order to escape him and I'd rather not get mauled again today." To her surprise Hermione began to giggle furiously.

"When I left Ginny was giving him a serious public telling off in the Common Room. I have no doubt that she could still be going on but also she could have let him go to like his wounds in private.

"Honestly it is more likely that he has flopped down and victimised himself and let his adoring fans lick his wounds for him, anything that takes less work for him." Hermione nodded as Rasalas was completely correct. The two girls continued to make their way back to Gryffindor Tower both hoping they would see Potter being embarrassed and yet not wanting to see him at all.

* * *

><p>Molly Weasley was cooking a comfortable meal for herself and her husband when the fire glowed and her life-partner stepped out.<p>

"I hope we have enough for one more, Molly." From the fire behind him out stepped Charlie who was quickly enfolded in Molly's motherly embrace.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were helping Hagrid at Hogwarts?" Charlie smiled as he watched his mother bustle around to get him some food, never stopping in her questioning. He kissed the small, plump woman on the cheek as she stopped for a breath before throwing himself into a chair at the table with a plate of warm food in front of him before waiting to for his parents to get their own meals and join him before beginning to eat.

"Now, Charlie. Where did you meet your father? And why aren't you at the school?"

"Mum, you know that it is just a part-time job to keep me entertained while I look for something, and really I just had to ask Dumbledore to let me go to the Ministry- where I met Dad- and it's not as if Hagrid really needs the help. I have been invited to set up a reserve for dangerous animal; dragons, hippogriffs and others. I was at the Ministry to get a file of requirements and details and find out how they hope it will work. I don't have a good grasp on the laws surrounding these things and the financial side is something that I can do for me but would struggle on a larger scale so I went to find Percy to see if he could help."

"Oh! I don't know if this sort of thing is for Percy."

"He has mentioned to me that he wants to break away from the Ministry, but he is just suited for law and rules. He is good at the finances but not as good as Bill would be, however I doubt he would leave Gringotts."

"What about Fleur?" Arthur began. "She's left Gringotts to have her child but did have their training and so would be as good as Bill if not better as Bill focused on the Curse Breaking side of it." Charlie nodded thoughtfully. However Molly was chewing her lip in concern.

"Is the Ministry going to be annoyed if you use family first to set this up?"

"No, Mum, they told me that they weren't sure how successful it would be and so want me to set it all up quietly myself before they put public money into it. I have some information of people who could work on the reserve and how to contact them when I have everything together but I need to find some money to get it started. I need huge amounts to get the animals in the end let alone actually setting up. Any ideas?" His parents looked at each other before looking back at him with smiles.

"Malfoy."

"Potter."

"Black. Charlie you have three very rich people who we know would be happy to put money into this. The least you can do is to ask." At his nod Molly smiled. "Now, no more business. What is happening at the school?"

* * *

><p>If Harry could have heard Rasalas' thoughts that he was being fawned on by his fans, he would be insulted; no matter that it was true. He was surrounded by many of the Gryffindor girls- and some of the younger boys- hoping to hear of his exploits and mischief making at the school. Of course, he had no such stories and so acted 'so modestly' as they cooed over him.<p>

Rasalas was becoming sure that Harry must have a 'Rasalas sensor' as anytime she came within a certain proximity of him he seemed to perk up and attempt to act nonchalant and uncaring before pouncing in her direction. The only good that came of her closeness to him was the amazingly quick way in which Ginny attempted to attach herself to Harry before he could get to Rasalas. It brought joy to Rasalas' day to see such sickly possession so obviously displayed.

Before Harry could pounce on Rasalas and even before Ginny could get halfway across the Common Room to Harry the portrait opened again and Professor McGonagall stepped through.

"Mr Potter. Follow me, please." Harry left giving a wink to Rasalas has he passed her and she sighed with relief that it wasn't anymore than that.

* * *

><p>Sirius was hosting Remus and Tonks at his small home in Hogsmede for an evening, however it was obvious to both of his guests that only half of his mind was with them and it was hardly difficult to work out where the other half was. For the tenth time in an hour the conversation fell silent and Tonks and Remus shared a glance.<p>

"So," Remus was about to start a new topic (they were running out fast) when his lover cut across him.

"When are you going to ask?"

"Next time I see him."

"Is it all covered then? The legal papers for the betrothal?" It was the most lively they had seen Sirius that evening. Remus nearly choked on his drink at the subject choice and so it was a good thing that Tonks was happy to keep it going with her cousin alone.

"Yes, everything is done. I just need to ask him now."

"What is stopping you then?"

"What?"

"Do you have to wait until you see him to ask him? Why does he have to come to you? Son you aren't actually allowed on the grounds but when has that actually stopped you?" Sirius looked thoughtful and Remus smiled encouragingly.

"Surely you know, or can find out, when his free periods are or something. Draco could help you, he is Severus' godson and if I recall correctly a niece of yours has a very clever map that could help you find the man." Sirius looked at his sneaky Marauder friend who gave a faint smile and shrugged one shoulder, sipping the last of his wine.

Sirius threw his head back and barked his laughter before getting to his feet and hunting for parchment, quill and ink to prepare letters to his niece and youngest cousin. With two Marauders and an Auror, Severus would get the proposal he wanted.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

The dark was pressing against the windows of the carriage, chased away only by the fiery torches on the front and back of the vehicle. Its sole occupant sat, slumped deep into the cushioned seat, glasses on his lap as he rubbed his eyes. Not the day he had been expecting. Replacing his glasses onto his nose James Potter sighed and shook his head thinking back over to the morning. He had only been visiting to see Lady Black to sound out some of her ideas and to find out if he could stop blocking the marriage law (he could).

He had been met at the gates by Hagrid who had offered him a carriage to see him up to the school and out of the terrible weather. Of course he had taken it and Hagrid let him know that Professor McGonagall would be waiting for him at the school. The thestrals that pulled the carriage hadn't seemed bothered by the driving rain as they pulled him across the grounds to the castle.

James had planned their meeting so that he could join the Gryffindor table for lunch and then meet Sirius for dinner at the Three Broomsticks. However, as per usual when it came to a Potter, his plan had gone awry. He met a stern faced Professor at the doors to the entrance of the castle.

_ "I was surprised, Mr Potter, to hear you would be attending today. Professor Evans seemed to have heard from you that you wouldn't be joining us today." Obviously the confusion he was feeling wasn't displayed on his face and so he interrupted his former Head of House._

_ "Joining you, Professor? As far as I am aware I was to be meeting with Lady Black only today."_

_ "I asked Professor Evans to ask you to visit today to talk about your son's abysmal grades and attitude to his work." James held up a hand._

_ "Professor, my ex-wife and I no longer see eye to eye and I have no doubt she 'forgot' to inform me about this meeting. However I am here now. If you will allow me to send a message to Lady Black to delay our meeting I will, of course, join you."_

It had taken very little time to send a message to Rasalas to let her know of his detour in the castle. James hadn't been particularly enthused by the idea of listening to a list of complaints against his son by the school's professors and Lily's defence of him. He did become slightly more enthusiastic when he saw Lily's face drop as he entered.

There had been three chairs arranged in front of the desk, Lily was on one and another was occupied by his sulking son. Taking the empty seat James waited quite patiently for Professor McGonagall to begin the meeting. Once she had started it hadn't taken long to get to the crux of the matter and for Lily to attempt to make excuses.

Unfortunately the rest of James' morning had consisted of him listening to the Deputy Headmistress and Charms apprentice butt heads as Harry remained silent and was obviously not listening. James had never been as grateful as he was when it was time for lunch since he had been at the school as a student.

After lunch he took an hour away form the two Professors to go through Wizengamot business with Rasalas. He was extremely grateful for the reprieve from his ex-wife, even if it was Ministry business. Rasalas managed to allay his problems swiftly before enquiring after the work at Grimmauld Place. With Halloween swiftly approaching Rasalas was keen that the house be finished soon so she could put the furniture in and live there at Christmas.

After an hour James made his way, very slowly, back to the Head of Gryffindor's office. On his way he decided to make Harry aware of his standing and so asked the two ladies to leave so he could talk to his son when it became obvious that they were getting nowhere with their discussion so far. It didn't surprise him when Lily put up a fuss but it was Harry who shut her up by telling her it was probably about his inheritance, it was, and she left docilely after that. James decided that being blunt was going to be the only way to get his son to hear him.

"_Take a seat. Tell me your ambitions. Job, wife, family and so on."_

"_Well, I'm going to marry Rasalas Black and live in one of our homes, occasionally holidaying in foreign countries." James waited..._

"_Is that it? No job?" Harry shook his head. "Children?"_

_ "We will have just the one, and no more." James was gobsmacked. Obviously the boy hadn't actually talked to Rasalas lately, if ever, she wouldn't go near him for all the money in the world, and she wanted a big family; one child certainly wouldn't be enough. As for no job, she would be furious; at least Rasalas knew the benefit of hard work, voluntary or otherwise. Not for the first or last time, James seriously wished Rasalas was his child._

"_And how do you mean to win Lady Black?"_

_ "She'll fall for me like everyone else. In fact I can tell she's in love with me, she just hasn't admitted it yet." James could only blink as his son as the boy preened in front of him, ruffling his hair- as he once did- and sticking his chest out._

_ "Right, so no plan then. Now I know what your vague and hazy dreams are; I can tell you some reality. You are my only son and I am Lord Potter. Normally that would mean that when I die everything I own and my title would become yours. However," Harry looked at his father through narrowed eyes as James sat forward, his hands between his knees, looking straight at his son, "due to unforeseen complications I have sworn an oath of service to Lady Black. This does not affect you directly, just that when I pass, my Wizengamot seat and title will go to someone she sees as worthy." He held up a hand to stall Harry's complaints. "This could be you, another of my children, her husband or even one of her own children. You will get some money but obviously not as much as you are expecting." James sighed and looked down briefly. Harry was shocked and angry, he seemed to be unable to form words and so was making up for that by slowly gaping and turning red and ashen alternately. Finally he found his voice._

_ "What do you mean?" He seemed to be panicking over the thought of a lack of fortune._

_ "When I was fifteen my father sat me down and we had the talk I'm about to repeat for you as the situation is similar. I had hoped I would never have to, but it seems I have let my indulgence to you and your mother, overshadow my wishes." James sat up so he was as tall as possible and prepared himself as if he was giving a talk to the idiots on the Wizengamot. "Your grades are appalling, you have no proper friends and if Professor McGonagall is to be believed you are one of the worst students she has this year. With results like this, an amazing young woman like Lady Black will see straight through your fame- like any decent woman would- and find you lacking. I have talked to Lady Black and found that she admire hard work above anything else, at the moment you have no chance. Which is more important to you- fame or the love of a good woman?"_

_ At Harry's hesitation James closed his eyes for a moment. "Well then. Obviously a woman's love will not move you as it did me. Know then, that you will not receive an inheritance from me; you will receive some money, yes. But the amount shall depend on your NEWT scores and the type of job you get after Hogwarts." James rose to his feet and was almost prepared to leave by the time Harry could form any words._

"_But, but-"_

_ "Nothing. I am seriously seeing a wonderful young lady and if all goes right we will have a short courtship and be married soon. If out children do not become inheritors then know that Lady Black is the only other benefactor from my will."_

James smiled from his seat in the carriage. He was glad he had taken charge of the general outcome. He was going to expect a howler from Lily but really she was such a money grabber.

Thinking on better things, he couldn't wait until he saw Padfoot again. It had only been two months after sixteen years of absence, and that was a pitiful amount of time to be missing him but it was the truth. They were brothers in everything but blood- not that he'd want to attempt to replace Regulus now they knew the truth about him- and James felt he should make-up for all the years he was gone for.

Coming to a jerky stop by the gates he was let out by Hagrid who gave his best wishes to Sirius as he slipped by the half-giant. Once outside the wards he focused on the area outside the Three Broomsticks for apparition and disapparated.

Seeing the bright warmth of the pub flooding out into the street when he opened his eyes again, he grinned. There were good Marauder memories mad here. Striding into the pub he quickly spotted Sirius and made his way over to him for an evening of laughter.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

Fred and George were beginning to panic. As they no longer had the map it was difficult for them to hunt down their wayward friend. Ron and Hermione hadn't seen Rasalas in about two hours and it was only at the twin's questioning that they had realised the swift passage of time. After attempting to covertly ask Harry and Ginny the last time they had seen the young head of family the twins left them with ears ringing from Ginny's shrieks, discovering that they hadn't seen her either. They were beginning to really consider getting a Professor involved- something they had once sworn never to do- until Hermione suggested that Rasalas could have gone to visit either Hagrid or Charlie as she often spent long periods of time outside. Looking out of the window at the driving rain and falling darkness, the twins and Ron thought it was unlikely but they would leave to possibility unchecked.

An hour later they were back in the castle, dripping wet, with Charlie's advice of asking Draco or Snape ringing in their ears while they tried not to panic anymore than they were. Hearing Filch's shuffling footsteps they quickly cast drying charms on themselves and, leaving a rather large puddle of rainwater behind them for Filch, bolted to the dungeons. Although they had very few OWL's, the twins were naturally clever people and so the instinctively knew that the dungeon, being snake territory, was not a good place for two Gryffindors to wander round- it didn't matter that the war was over, there were still some believers. Therefore they made their way to the Potion Professor's quarters knowing that he would know where Draco was, and hopefully Rasalas.

They were in luck. The stern Potion Master was there and so was Draco, but unfortunately not Rasalas. After questioning both men, attempting to be nonchalant and failing- really they were talking to an ex-spy and two Snakes- they were beginning to take this lost business very seriously as neither of the Slytherin's had seen her since some point at mid-day. They quickly scarpered with a flimsy excuse thrown over their shoulders- the Professor was _really scary_ when he wanted to be- and darted back up to the main school, narrowly avoiding Neville who had seen the elusive Lady Black heading towards the Room of Requirement several hours ago. The twins sped away taking the stairs two at a time, sometimes three, their long legs covering the ground at an amazing pace.

Panting heavily and gasping for breath they finally reached the seventh floor. Opposite the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy- who was looking less crazed and more concerned- was a large oak door. The twins took a sharp breath and looking at each other held a swift mental conversation over who should open the door. Fred won and so George made his way over to the imposing door, his twin close behind, and taking a deep breath to brace himself, slowly opened the door.

It opened smoothly and with no noise. The twins, although they had not idea what the room should look like, had expected a room that was large and extravagant- something like the Malfoy's owned- but were surprised how similar it was to the Gryffindor Common Room. It was small with a little fireplace and two couches with a large window behind them where Rasalas stood alone looking out. The room looked and felt rather homely and reminded the twins of the Burrow slightly.

Fred, feeling he should be generous to his twin, stepped into the room and, with only a moment's hesitation, he and his twin made their way over to the young Lady by the window, letting the door close as silently as it had opened. Rasalas gave no sign that she was aware that they had joined her and the twins, not wanting to scare her, didn't touch her but did shift by her side and made small noises to let her know that they were there. The three stood together side by side- Rasalas in the centre- in silence and stillness looking out at the view that the room provided, it was a view of lakes, forests and misty hills in the distance, a calm and peaceful scene after all of the panic.

It was Rasalas herself who was the first one to break the silence with an almost inaudible murmur.

"How long have you been looking for me?"

"Most of the day, my friend, even when we know where you are we try and keep and eye on you."

"Fred is right; no one had seen you, apart from a few glimpses since lessons ended."

"Why are you here Ras?" She sighed and clasped her hands in front of her, her posture less tense and her shoulders slumped.

"It was this morning, the gorgeous ring on Severus' finger. I know it is only a plain band and really not that pretty... but it is what is signifies. The look on his face every time he sees it, it was... It hurts. I know I must have a husband by the end of this year, sooner if possible. It hurts and scares me so much, to think that I have only just begun to find out what it is like to be loved... I just had the feeling that I possibly won't be loved like Severus is. Sirius is _so_ lucky." By the end of her answer she was visibly fighting back choking tears.

The twins looked at each other over her head and as one they wrapped an arm each around her as she fought her sobs back refusing to cry even in front of her self proclaimed family.

"I just want to be loved! But at the same time how can I trust someone to love me after the life I have had. How do I know that they won't just want me for my money or title?" Finally the three broke down into tears together and stumbled over to one of the couches, the twins hoped that someone could gain Rasalas' trust again and not betray it.

* * *

><p>Sirius was almost shining with joy, his love was now his fiancée and would be joining him for dinner and then afterwards they would talk about arrangements for their wedding, and perhaps he could persuade Severus to stay the night too... Sirius wasn't particularly interested in a long engagement, the horrible thought that Severus would be crossed his mind. He shook his head in a dog-like fashion, no; he wouldn't entertain such horrible thoughts.<p>

Checking the clock for the ninth time in the last five minutes Sirius shifted his gaze to the nearest reflective surface and checked his appearance again, he was expecting his lover soon. The food was ready, the wine opened and he was looking forward to enjoying a relaxing evening with Severus. He let out a sigh as the flames glowed and the dark head of his lover preceded the rest of his lanky frame from the fireplace. The replying sigh the tall, pale man gave was a sign to Sirius that their evening would start with getting rid of all the annoyances that Severus had face from his students.

"Come on; tell me everything about your dunderheads before we get started on the wedding stuff." The smile that crossed Severus' face at the mention of the wedding made Sirius fall in love even further.

* * *

><p>The fire crackling in the grate warmed the room even as the clock on the mantelpiece over it struck one into the darkness. The lone occupant of the red and gold of the Gryffindor Common Room sat looking into the flames thinking over the words he had heard from his father the week before. Tonight was Halloween, the sixteenth anniversary of the first defeat of Voldemort and the sixth month anniversary of his second and final defeat.<p>

Harry looked up at the shadows playing on the ceiling, his head resting on the back of the sofa he was seated on. He knew he felt worried about something his father had said but he couldn't decide if it was the thought that he wouldn't receive the entirety of his father's money or his title when he died or the fact that his father didn't believe that he could get the woman he wanted. He sighed deeply as, for the first time in his life he began to think over what he truly wanted.

Why was it he couldn't get what he wanted without working for it? After all people already threw themselves at him and he hadn't done anything, he hadn't taken part in this war, and was quite happy with that. His mother was there to help him when he needed it and she thought he deserved all the praise he got so why didn't his father, parents were supposed to be supportive to their children not restricting. Obviously his father hadn't been brought up properly. Harry sighed again, Halloween.

Halloween! Voldemort was dead because of him- in the eyes of the public at least. Today would be the day that everyone would want to talk to him, touch him perhaps and he may even have to make a speech. Swiftly Harry's mind veered off the topic of what to do about his father's ultimatum and onto the difficult thoughts of what to say in his speech to the school.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

This was one of the best Halloween's that Rasalas had ever had at Hogwarts, not the most exciting but definitely the best. Well, it couldn't have been worse, at least this year there were no threats from Voldemort, or other worries such as Basilisks or mass murderers. In fact Rasalas decided that it would be quite difficult to top.

Breakfast had started well; she had received an official letter form Madam Bones informing her, as a member of the Wizengamot, that there were no more Death Eaters roaming free, except Lord Malfoy and Professor Snape who had been exonerated. She could not help her sigh of relief and Ron and Hermione had quickly shared the news with the rest of the House and so, of course, soon the entire school knew the news and breakfast became rowdy very quickly.

Lessons were wonderful. Potter was so over-run by well wishers, and other students who wanted to talk to him, that he was late for most of his lessons and couldn't get close to Rasalas. It also meant that most paths were clear to her own lessons and so could get there in plenty of time, often amongst the Slytherins or Ravenclaws.

Lunch was good; Charlie and Hagrid had offered their huts for lunch if she and the twins would bring food from the kitchens. Glad to have an excuse to get away from Potter for a few more hours she accepted and they all met in Hagrid's hut for fun and much laughter. She was occasionally put off when she saw the mischievous gleam in either of the twins eyes who, in what would be called 'tame pranking' for them, proceeded to make her laugh harder each time so that she had to lean on Charlie to remain in her seat.

The feast was as wonderful as other years, but with the relaxed air of Peace. There was entertainment of course. More than once a reporter was discovered and thrown from the castle. Potter sat looking expectant, prompted by nods from his mother, and his face fell when the feast drew to a close and the Headmaster ended the evening with a speech. Potter was the one who ended the feast with a bang.

He was suddenly surrounded by smoke and it was Ginny's shrieks that warned them that she had been caught in the mischief. Unfortunately she left the hall very quickly, her robes over her head, obviously running to the infirmary. Potter, however, hadn't noticed his hair had turned to green and silver snakes and he kept squeaking like a mouse every time he tried to speak. It wasn't until he knocked his goblet over with a lion's paw and gave a small and plaintive 'meow' into the silent hall- they were all holding their breath, unsure if they could laugh- that he realised something was wrong. Unfortunately the antidote was simple and he was back to normal before he left the Hall.

Rasalas was still giggling when she reached the tower where she found the twins sitting quietly in a corner. Grinning widely she threw herself into an armchair at their table.

"Fantastic!" she whispered gaining grins in return that quickly faded into sheepish looks.

"We go a good telling off from Ginny."

"After that we certainly don't want to upset the rest of the House if we can help it, so we're going to keep quiet about it for now." Rasalas smiled indulgently and raised an eyebrow to say 'as if they don't know it was you two already' but consented and turned the topic to how business in Diagon was doing and whether it would be feasible to open a shop in Hogsmede. After an hour they had all agreed that it would be profitable but they were unsure that the school and Professors would thank them for doing it.

Slowly, as the evening wore on, the tired little lions made their way to their beds. Occasionally the twins would get surreptitious thumbs up or an obvious glare for their prank. It seemed that Ginny was going to have been the most vocal about it and had almost started on another tirade but Rasalas caught Harry's eye and, making the saddest most upset face she could, Harry swiftly pulled Ginny away. All in all it was a good day. As Rasalas reached the bottom of the staircase to the Girls Dormitories she turned back to the twins.

"I can't wait for April Fools!"

* * *

><p>James couldn't believe how different the Black House was, it was almost totally unrecognisable. He was standing in the hall which was light and fresh, a skylight providing the light and air. Rasalas had decided to keep the original front door, she said it was because you should never judge people by their first appearance, also the Blacks may appear a 'Dark' family but their intentions were only 'Light'. Both Sirius and Lucius agreed to the first reason and laughed at the latter.<p>

James wasn't really supposed to be in the house but since Rasalas had said she wanted the whole house ready for a Christmas party James thought he'd give her a little gift. As she would be returning in only a few weeks time, James thought it would be nice if she could come back to a fully furnished home rather than a half finished one. Therefore James was in the house waiting for the arrival of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. He would then hand over the Gringotts list of furniture in the Black vaults for her to use or have repaired to use while he and Lucius went to the Ministry together.

He was so excited, he felt as though he was about to pull a huge prank. And there was nothing James liked better than a good prank-other than his friends and loved ones, of course. The grin didn't fade from his face for a while, not even when the silky blonde hair of the aristocratic Malfoy made its way out of the fire followed by the rest of him and then his wife. It didn't fade until Lucius suggested they leave for the Ministry; the fools James knew he would see during the day should be enough to make anyone frown.

The two men left Grimmauld place (talking about James' new positions in the Department of Magical Creatures) to Narcissa who was happy to be left to prepare her cousin's home. Kreacher was with her overseeing Dobby who was being tested for his suitability for the job he was to take over. James had to admit he was impressed by the elf's dedication to Rasalas, so far he had done nothing wrong and had calmed down considerably. James had no doubt that Rasalas (and Narcissa, for the time being) was well served.

* * *

><p>The soft yellow parchment lay abandoned on the well scrubbed table as the owners of the homely establishment discussed its contents across the table. Molly and Arthur Weasley had received and invitation, only that morning, from Lady Black who had invited the entire family, barring none, to spend Christmas with her and some other guests at the newly re-furbished 12 Grimmauld Place. The letter before them was from their daughter who wanted to spend Christmas at Hogwarts with Harry- the love of her life- as it was his final year there.<p>

As parents they could see the benefits of her being there; she'd be happy, close to the library to do more work, the Professors would keep an eye on her etc... However they could also see that her continued relationship with Harry would be a disappointment to her. Of course, as Rasalas' friends they didn't want Ginny's presence at the Christmas Party of disturb the overall joy of the occasion.

After bantering back and forth they finally agreed that they would allow Ginny to remain at Hogwarts and accept the invitation from Rasalas for themselves and send missives to their children explaining the invitation and that they would be going themselves and it was open to all. However Ginny had decided to remain at Hogwarts for the holiday. They would leave the decision to their children as they had their own friends and in Bill's case family.

* * *

><p>Ron and the twins received their letters from their parents at about the same time as Hermione got her invitation and Ginny and Rasalas got their letters. It took the first four no time at all to tell Rasalas that they would love to spend Christmas with her in London or anywhere else. She merely smiled in reply and made a quick note on Molly and Arthur's letter or acceptance that they would also be attending.<p>

Later they met Charlie on their way outside and he eagerly accepted the invitation. Rasalas' face shone and she exclaimed that her greatest joy for a long time had been to spend Christmas with the Weasley family, and now it was coming true. The Weasley boys blushed various shades of red while the two girls laughed and, linking arms, continued on their way.

That night Rasalas was faced with Ginny and Harry as she reached for one of her books to check a reference for her Transfiguration essay.

"Is this important?"

"Why were we not invited for Christmas?"

"I invited the whole of your family but heard that you wanted to spend this holiday with Potter. And I have heard that he considers this his first home and would hate for him to miss out on it." Rasalas raised an eyebrow in his direction. "If that was all, please don't bother me again. I have to finish this essay and then have Arithmacy, Runes and History to do after it." She picked up the book she had stretched her hand for and, ignoring the couple still before her and the sniggers from the twins, continued with her work.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

It was agreed by all that Hogwarts seemed more beautiful at Christmas time every year. Well, the outside did anyway. The snow was covering everything, icicles hung from the windows and eaves glittering, and the snow on the grounds was perfect for snowballs. The inside was not quite as beautiful; George disappointedly described the decorations as 'tacky'.

The night before the students were to leave for home Hermione came back from visiting the house-elves as had become her Christmas tradition; to thank the elves for all of their hard work. She had hardly returned when Potter practically pounced on her from where he was losing miserably to Ron at Chess. From the other side of the room Rasalas watched as a furious muttered argument between Hermione and Potter. Hermione finished their argument by grabbing her school bag and flouncing over to the table Rasalas was sitting at doing some holiday work. They sat together in silence working diligently, often sharing books.

When Rasalas finished as much as she could without the use of the Black Library she packed her books up to retire to bed. Several hours ago Ron had joined them in their study session after Potter had disappeared, and now the Common Room was nearly empty, the idea that if they got to bed sooner the sooner they would be on their way home moving them.

As Rasalas stood Hermione looked up.

"I went to the elves, for my Christmas ritual, and asked them about the decorations." Her two friends paused in their movements. "I asked about the decorations and why they weren't as spectacular as other years." Rasalas tilted her head to the left and raised an eyebrow. "Mifsy, the head elf, said that the decorations often reflect the type of people left over the holidays." A grin slowly spread across Ron's face as Rasalas blinked slowly. "So basically because of the people staying the decorations this year are false and fake."

The trio shared smiles and Rasalas slowly sank back into her seat. They sat in silence, in their own thoughts, before the clock striking eleven broke them out of their trance. As she left to her dorm Rasalas heard Ron exclaim quietly to Hermione;

"House-elves are awesome!"

* * *

><p>Severus sighed in relief as he made his way to the Dungeon. He had watched to last carriage drive off with the majority of students. Luckily he had managed to get out of staying at the Castle and would be getting married over the holiday. He decided that Sirius needed a constant support and steady help while he found himself and finally recovered from Azkaban and Severus didn't want to have to wait too long to have his love.<p>

He was packed and ready and would be flooing to Sirius' small cottage in Hogsmede where they would stay for only a week before going back to 12 Grimmauld Place for Lady Black's Christmas Party for the rest of the holiday. He actually felt rather excited for it.

Due to the end of the war he had been allowed to relax and, although he didn't want people interfering in his private life, he could now stand being around people. Huge crowds of strangers would make him wary; after all it was difficult to just throw off twenty years of spying. He also could relax his strict teaching style, finally! He was still strict, potions was a very dangerous art, but he didn't berate, he didn't hover, he didn't insult. He gently instructed and praised good performance. The entire school had been surprised and once had overheard a little Ravenclaw tell his elder, Gryffindor, sister that; 'Professor Snape is really nice, you must just be a coward' it had made his day, his students finally liked him.

Once back in his rooms he quickly shrunk his suitcases and put them in a pocket of his robes and grasping some floo powder in the tips of his long, pale fingers he threw it into the fire and stepped through to the enthusiastic greeting of his lover.

* * *

><p>The Burrow was getting full quite quickly and Molly Weasley was getting happier as each new person arrived. Bar Ginny all of her children were staying at the Burrow for the week before going to London for the Christmas Party Rasalas was having. Molly was excited to find out who it was Rasalas trusted and from what she heard the twins were closest to Rasalas.<p>

Bill, Fleur and their daughter, Victoire, had arrived first while his younger siblings were still at school. This had meant that Molly had a full week of coddling to do before her other children stole her first grandchild's attention. Percy had been next with Penny after finishing work for the holiday, he had good news for Charlie; the Ministry were happy with the plans for the reserve and Potter, Black and Malfoy had all agree to fund the beginning of the project and were willing to keep it going.

Charlie arrived just before the school children, alone- much to Molly's disappointment. He had been glad of the news and had told his brother he had handed his notice to leave Hogwarts a few weeks before and so he wouldn't be returning to the school in January and so they could start working on the reserve in the New Year.

It was a wonderful reunion when the last three Weasley's plus Hermione arrived in the evening. Molly had been worried about taking Hermione from her family but the young witch had assured her that as her family had gone to spend Christmas with a distant, snobby relation she had been saved a terrible Christmas.

Occasionally over the next week the twins or Ron would make strange flailing actions which would cause laughter from the other school going members of the household. Finally Bill had enough two days before they were due to move to London. It was Fred who dramatically flailed his arms around and then collapsed into his seat at the table amid laughter for dinner.

"What on earth are you doing?" They all froze as if they had only just realised that anyone else was there. They sheepishly looked around the dinner table, Hermione blushing as red as Ron's hair, before looking at each other. The twins and Ron started to snigger and so Hermione was left to answer Bill.

"In the first few practices and the first match of Quidditch Harry played this," she pointed vaguely in the direction of the laughing boys who immediately did another impression together, "was what he looked like. Loads of Gryffindor's were disappointed, we lost the first match; 350 to 10." Charlie groaned dramatically and Ron and the twins stopped laughing to sigh and nod mournfully. "Ron, as captain, was forced to hold seeker trials while Ginny blamed his bad performance on nerves and bad memories of the war, it was pathetic. Luckily Harry got kicked off the team and Rasalas took his place and we won the following game 470 to 0."

"The entire table cheered at that news and, as if they were at a celebratory party, all foolish antics were forgiven and they dug into Molly's wonderful meal with abandon.

* * *

><p>The castle was quiet. The boys' dorm was empty apart from him. Really he should be glad, Harry thought as he lay in his comfy bed, but it was more terrifying, really. Ginny was here so that ruined any chance of having some fun over Christmas, especially since she was here and Rasalas was not meaning that there wasn't even anything pretty to look at.<p>

His mother would not be able to see him often over the holiday. Since the news that James was seriously seeing a woman- and had recently written that he thought he might marry her- and the snub from Snape- not that Harry saw that as a bad thing- now his mother was trying to find herself a new beau. Therefore when she wasn't working she would be out dating, leaving Harry to the mercies of Ginny.

He sighed, thinking back over the term. Actually the little brat had been quite helpful making up a quick excuse for his terrible seeker skills. He'd never really ever like flying- too much effort-it was a thing only his father adored. Perhaps he'd keep her around until he moved away from people who knew his clone.

Thinking about Ginny making excuses for him made him wonder where Ron and Hermione were. They not only should have stayed with him over Christmas but also they should have been the ones to support him and make his excuses up instead of Ginny. He would have to try and keep them closer next term.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

Rasalas was amazed and impressed by the house. She hadn't expected all of the furniture to be there, in a way she had hope that she would be able to do it herself, but appreciated the sentiment and Aunt Cissa did know what she liked. She would leave the new furniture as she liked it and immediately contacted Narcissa to thank her profusely (it couldn't have been anyone else) and was told it was James' idea and so contacted him to thank him when she had finished talking to Narcissa.

The two women agreed to meet later in the week in Diagon Alley to talk over some last minute hostess notes. As this was the fist time Rasalas was to be playing the part of hostess any tips Lady Malfoy (who was famous for her parties) could give her were welcomed. She had some ideas from watching Narcissa at her parties over the summer as well as some of her own and felt quite prepared to manage by herself. Some last minute tips, however, wouldn't go amiss.

Her next job was to decorate the house to make it festive. As she had never done something like that before Rasalas was planning to have as much fun as possible. And so she did. Dobby and Kreacher watched fondly with Winky in the doorway of the family room while the young Lady Black sat on the floor gleefully opening boxes of decorations for the room and the tree. She was giddy with joy, laughing joyfully, squealing and giggling with happiness and pleasure.

Kreacher helped the two younger elves to tastefully decorate the main rooms leaving only no space out bar Rasalas' study. They had finished their work quickly and Winky disappeared into the kitchen to begin preparing the meals that they would be eating over the next few weeks.

Winky had asked for the guest list for the holiday and had been surprised; although she shouldn't have been that there would be a 'proper' Christmas Party for prominent figure in high places three days before Christmas. For the rest of the holiday- including the Black-Snape wedding after Christmas- a large group of people would be staying, twenty-one at most with other possible guests dropping in.

The large, old house filled with joy and festive cheer was almost unrecognisable compared to the past when no joy was to be found unless it was dark. Even Mrs Black's portrait was happier than before with tinsel around her frame. Hedwig and Dwade had their own owlery which they shared with frequent visiting mail owls. The two birds were beginning to get along as this was the first time they had been in such close proximity for a long period of time- Dwade having been off at Hogwarts. Hedwig was happier now her mistress was back and often was sent to the Burrow with messages. The thought had been discussed between the two birds in a variety of hoots and chirps and ruffling of feathers that their mistress needed a nest-mate.

While Lady Black was out meeting her Aunt and finishing off her gift shopping for her family as well as searching for a good wedding present for her Uncle the house-elves set to work on preparing rooms for the guests who would be staying. The Malfoy's would be flooing across to the house from their own London residence while Andromeda and Ted Tonks would only arrive for days when they felt like it as they still had Ted's muggle family to visit over the holiday. Rasalas made the decision before she left that Severus and Sirius would be sharing a room as would Remus and Nymphadora- there was no point in them hiding anymore.

Hunting for gifts was so much easier than usual. With an unlimited amount of money gifts were not as restricted as usual. Rasalas felt happy that she could finally give her friends the type of gifts that they deserved. Her main difficulty was a wedding gift. She had never been to a wedding, especially not a wizarding one, and so wasn't sure what sort of thing she should be looking for.

After meeting with Narcissa and going over her 'party plan' (which didn't unfortunately include cancelling it and hiding) they had a quick conversation about suitable gifts before Rasalas went on a hunt again. Narcissa pointed her in the direction of 'useful gifts they can both use'. However that was both boring and difficult. Boring because she didn't want some mundane gift of cutlery or something and at the same time the two men were so different in her eyes that finding 'the perfect gift' for them to share was ridiculous.

Sitting herself down and ordering an ice-cream, Fortescue's was conveniently placed; Rasalas began to think over all she knew of the two men. She sat for some time; her list for either man was limited because of how little time she had spent with either of them, especially Severus. When she was scraping the last vestiges of ice-cream form the bottom of her bowl she stopped, the spoon hanging loosely in her grasp as she suddenly thought; Severus was marrying her Uncle Sirius, did that make him her Uncle Severus?

Finally she decided that she would get them some muggle gifts. Severus had once lived in the Muggle world but since he went to Hogwarts as a student didn't seem to have gone back, on the other hand Sirius had never lived in the Muggle world. Rasalas decided to get them some joke gifts; she would even get them some other fun gifts to use on unwanted visitors. Her proper gift would be a cookbook though, if she could find one in Flourish and Blotts for magic and muggle peoples that would be fantastic. It would be a gift for both of them and Sirius enjoyed cooking (he had told her a few years ago when she was Harry) and cooking was similar to potions which should please Severus and teach Sirius his lover's job wasn't so bad or nasty.

With a plan in mind, Rasalas set off. Once or twice she was stopped by various members of the public, mainly those with high social standing who invited her to all types of inane, pointless parties. As she had rehearsed Rasalas profusely apologised and told them she would like to spend this holiday with friends and family as she had yet to meet some of them and was greatly looking forward to it. They said that they understood and hoped she would be free on another occasion.

Finally she made it to the Muggle world outside the Leaky Cauldron and a slight shift in her posture showed that she suddenly relaxed. Sometimes Rasalas really wished she could have been born to someone small and insignificant. Someone who wasn't pretty or clever, she just wanted to be plain and ignored. On occasion- especially over the summer with all of the things Lucius and Narcissa made her learn- Rasalas wanted to just run away to obscurity in the Muggle world.

Deciding that some time where she was not known would be very welcome Rasalas spent time in various shops happily buying clothes and other objects she had never owned before. Her gifts were easy to find and she also found other Christmas gifts for some of her other friends, as a joke gift bought both Sirius and Severus leather trousers knowing that both of them would look fantastic.

As time flowed past her Rasalas paid no attention, it got dark quickly and her nose felt colder than the rest of her and she felt grateful for her fur-lined cloak and leather gloves. The lights from the shops flooded the streets the lights crossing high above the shoppers on wires threw coloured beams on the pavements and faces below.

Rasalas, finally beginning to flag, tiredly made her way back to her house at Grimmauld Place. Letting herself in she stood in wonder looking at the decorations filling the hall with colour, and as she took a deep breath she could smell the pine from the trees. Dobby swiftly appeared and took her shopping from her ushering her to the parlour where Winky had her dinner set out for her.

Sitting alone in silence with only the scraping of cutlery to keep her company Rasalas started to realise just how large the house was and how lonely she was without anyone else. It had never bothered her when she was at the Dursley's, but then they weren't the type of people you enjoyed mindless chatter with.

She sighed and sat back as Winky appeared and then disappeared with her plate. Perhaps it was time to start seriously looking for a husband, or at least someone who could 'play' husband and be happy. She didn't really want to but she had to admit; she was lonely and really wanted someone to talk to. Also she didn't expect the Wizengamot to let her off because the law went through and due to a technicality wasn't affected.

Calling Kreacher to bring the file sent by the Ministry of 'suitable, eligible men' she prepared herself for an evening of depressing study.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

Everyone cheered and waved as Severus and Sirius flew off on Sirius' motorbike to the island in the Caribbean Rasalas owned as head of the Black family. It was a last minute gift she thought of and quickly sent Winky over to prepare it and make sure all food was stocked up so that they could be left alone in the cottage on the island until Severus needed to be back to prepare for the Spring term.

Christmas had been a great success and even the formal party Rasalas had hosted went off without a hitch. With all of the attendees falling over each other to ingratiate themselves with anyone with money, it had been rather tedious but no less successful.

Molly had been slightly put out that she wasn't allowed to do any cooking but after a week realised that it really was a good holiday for her to have and she could then spend more time with her children. Winky had outdone herself with the food and even the Weasley boys admitted defeat in the face of so much food.

The time they had all spent together as one family had been filled with laughter, jokes and many pranks. Christmas Day had come around and produced exclamations and squeals of thanks and love. They had all also been witnesses to James' heartfelt, romantic proposal to Stella- the young healer he had been dating- and they announced on the morning of James' best friend's wedding that they were setting the date for the 16th March and of course everyone would be invited.

Now they had all just watched as two childhood rivals had sworn to love, cherish and protect each other in a bond of life and marriage. For two men who looked as if romance and 'sappy sweetness' were the last things to be associated with them the ceremony was very beautiful to Rasalas and later Hermione told her it was the best she had ever seen, Molly had shown her appreciation by bursting into tears.

Most of the guests decided that now the newly-weds were gone the party should end and so saying their farewells or goodnights, disappeared. Rasalas herself vanished into the study and eventually only Charlie sat waiting for her to leave the study and go to bed before he too went to sleep.

It wasn't until he had heard the clock strike two that Charlie decided he needed to go and find out what Rasalas was doing. Entering the study Charlie was faced with Rasalas at her desk writing. Frowning he attempted to creep up behind her, however her ears were sharper than her had realised as she turned after he had taken only a few steps. He sighed and shrugged.

"What are you doing? It is far too late for you to be working."

"I asked the press to keep away from the wedding, as they found out somehow, and that afterwards I would speak to them personally. They started appearing just after Severus and Sirius left and will now have congregated in the square outside as, obviously, they can't find the house." She turned back to her work and ignored him as he wandered around the study having a look.

There wasn't really much in there but it was cosy and welcoming. There was a pair of armchairs before the fireplace and Charlie settled himself into one whilst watching Rasalas. She looked both overwhelmed and powerful in the study; the desk she sat behind was delicate and feminine enough to not dwarf her completely and to remind visitors to the study that it was a woman who held the power in the house and family.

A small smile crossed Charlie's lips as he studied Lady Black for the first time. He had never, even when she was Harry, realised how small she was. He traced her face with his eyes, from her serious grey eyes to her long black hair to her full red lips. She was so slight he thought her could easily wrap her completely in his arms and her dainty hands would disappear in his larger ones.

"Stop staring." Charlie was jerked out of his observance only to admire the faint rouge that appeared on his subjects' cheeks.

"What if I don't want to?" Rasalas' eyes snapped to his searching for a hint of mocking. Finding none the blush on her cheeks darkened and she pressed her lips together in an attempt to stop the curl at the corners of her mouth.

"It's rude, Charlie." She murmured and returned her gaze to the paper she was writing on. Checking it over once more she sighed, rubbed her eyes and stood, surprised when Charlie stood too and made his way to open the door for her. Giving him a shy smile as she passed him Rasalas paused by the mirror in the hallway and neatened her appearance with a flick of her wand. It seemed to Charlie that with that short movement she moved away from being 'Rasalas' and became 'Lady Black', he wasn't entirely sure he liked the change. Taking a deep breath she opened the door, bracing herself for the onslaught.

"I'll be waiting for you to get back. Safely." Charlie's words were the last things she heard before the door closed.

* * *

><p>Sun, sea, Severus and sand. Sirius was very happy, he finally had his love and his love had him, it was mutual possession and they were both happy. It was fantastic that Rasalas had let them use the island, from what he remembered only the current Head of the Family should be the one to use the island but obviously Rasalas had scrapped that rule and got the Goblins to remove the wards so that the whole family could use it. It was lovely; Severus was now part of the family, the thought made him giddy.<p>

A moan and brush of bare skin against his notified Sirius of his husband's awakening. Looking down at his lover he gently brushed some of his long black hair from his eyes as Severus yawned. Severus blinked sleepily at Sirius struggling to rouse himself from his sex-induced slumber. Severus looked so arousing and with the feeling of 'finally mine' coursing through his body Sirius swooped down and claimed Severus' mouth.

It didn't take long for Severus to become lucid. Soon it was Sirius' turn to moan but this time it was for totally different reasons. For a spy who was forced into celibacy for twenty years Severus really knew what he was doing.

Half an hour later the two lay side by side trying to catch their breath and not think about the invitingly nude figure beside them. Smiling softly at each other they heaved themselves up and dressed in light sleepwear before heading to make breakfast together.

They worked together beautifully each morning with the other like a dance. Finally sitting they sat in comfortable silence before Severus broke it.

"We need to have a talk about Rasalas." Sirius tipped his head on one side, reminiscent of a dog and Severus fought back a smirk in an attempt to be serious. "I fear she doesn't have anyone to confide in. Lucius is a mentor for Ministry matters, James is her proxy for the Wizengamot, and Narcissa helps with fashion and etiquette."

"What about the Weasley's?"

"I think Molly and Arthur she's not sure about after the revelation of her past especially as the poor examples of parenting and adult responsibility she has had in the past. As for the rest of them; Ginny is out from the start, Hermione and Ron are often called to pander to Potter's wishes, Williams and Percival she barely knows and although spending the last term at Hogwarts has helped Charles get closer I don't think Rasalas really wants to trust unmarried men due to the fact that the Wizengamot will probably try and force a marriage on her by June." Severus sighed sadly. "All in all I think that the twins and possibly Draco are the only ones she really tells anything to, and I don't believe that they are told everything. Therefore I think that we need to think about finding someone she can talk to and trust." Sirius smiled widely at his clever life-mate.

"I have also been thinking about Rasalas but have come to a slightly different conclusion. Because of her bad experience with adults I don't think that she will trust any of them easily, not even us. I think that together she should take a different approach. We should constantly let her know that we are there for her when and if she needs us." Severus looked at him with pride and a slight hint of lust, when Sirius came up with clever or intelligent thoughts it really turned him on.

"Very well, we shall try your idea if you try one of mine."

"Of course, what it is?"

"Bed."

"Definitely!"


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

It was slightly therapeutic, Rasalas thought, watching everything flash by. It was very similar to life, the bad and ugly things took too long to pass while the good things were fleeting but a memory of them popped up now and again. She was sharing a compartment with Neville, Luna, the Weasley twins, Draco and his friend Zabini.

She knew she was the only one who had been completely silent so far and that Luna had been steadily watching her for the last hour, in a similar way to that of Charlie over the last few days of the holiday. It was slightly disconcerting.

Thoughts of Charlie sprung up unconsciously and they would not be quieted. They quickly replayed their last conversation for her in front of her eyes, her mind providing both colour pictures and sound.

_ "If I wrote to you, would you reply?" The two of them were in the library taking refuge from the prank war which was taking place between the childish Marauders and the Weasley twins in the rest of the house._

_ "I will be fairly busy, I imagine, which school, the Wizengamot, NEWTs and..." she petered off, really Rasalas didn't want her last 'job' to be true and in a very immature way had been persuading herself that if she didn't admit it, it wouldn't be true. Sadly she knew it would happen at some point. Charlie closed his book and looked straight at her, his elbows planted on his thighs and his t-shirt straining over his broad muscled shoulders._

_ "What if I begged?" Rasalas merely scoffed in reply, as if he would. "Please Rasalas, let me write to you. Tell me that you would at least try to find time to occasionally write a short note in reply, even if it is to tell me to stop (though I won't), please." Through his speech he had sunk to his knees by his chair and crawled across the floor to her feet._

_ Rasalas found it very difficult not to do something and she wasn't sure what it was. She wanted to laugh or pat his head but at the same time she wanted to tell him to stop kneeling at her feet; she wasn't worth it. Instead she looked at him, her book resting in her lap and agreed._

_ "I make no promises to religiously answer all of your letters but I will try."_

_ "Good!" With that emphatic response Charlie rose to tower over her petite form and looked at the crown of her head fondly as she read before returning to his seat and silence descended once again._

_ "What was the other task that you must do that would keep you from writing to me?" Rasalas froze her eyes fixed on a point in the carpet just above the edge of her book. Slowly she licked her lips not realising how she was distracting her companion._

_ "I...have to...choose a...husband by...the end of the school year." Rasalas murmured almost to herself. As she was staring blankly at nothing she didn't notice the jerk of shock which moved Charlie physically. Shaking herself slightly she gave a quick wan smile in Charlie's direction before returning to her book, missing his steady look towards her._

"_Marry me."_

_ "What?" Rasalas' book suddenly became uninteresting and the room too confining and she jumped to her feet eager to leave, and would have managed it, had the larger, sturdier form of Charlie not anticipated her movements and blocked the way to the door._

_ "I mean it, at least this way you won't be marrying anyone you don't know and you won't be forced away from the friends that you have now."_

_ "I _don't_ know you. No, don't shake your head at me. I don't know anything about you other than you are the second eldest Weasley child, a dragon tamer, apparently an excellent seeker and could have played for England and you are Ron's elder brother. I don't know anything about you that means something to you." She paused and closed her eyes. "I couldn't ask you to give up your chance at finding your own love, happiness and freedom just to save me from the same situation." She shook her head taking a step back from him as he reached out to touch her. "_Please _don't ask me." Her voice was almost breaking and she fled past him his reply ringing in her ears as she reached her room and threw herself onto her bed and cried._

"_Why won't you trust me love?"_

Although they hadn't spoken again, before she had left she had made a tentative sign that she would reply if he wrote to her. It seemed that he received her small message, at least it looked that way, however she would deny that his grin meant anything or that her stomach clenched every time she thought of it.

"You should open up to him." It really was amazing what Luna saw. She had spoken the message so quietly that no one else broke their raucous conversations to query the blonde girl. Rasalas could feel she was becoming calmer just by looking at her and thought that Neville was very lucky to be dating the moon-child.

"I'm not sure, I struggle with feelings sometimes." Rasalas realised that she not only couldn't hide things from Luna but that also no matter how cryptic her words Luna read them easily and kept them to herself.

"Feelings are not supposed to be understood, they are to be felt and appreciated. He will love you and you, him. If either of you do not already. You don't have to trust yourself, humans are fallible and we must be prepared to take the fall, but we were all children once and when we a re knocked down we merely cried and then got up to try again. As adults we should just have to do as children do but we must also learn to lean on others. Even if it is just once, lean on me. Trust me love."

Rasalas looked straight into her friend's eyes, the sound of her other friends fading away and feeling slightly thankful that Luna had stopped pointing out the creatures that others couldn't see. She searched her friend's eyes for the truth she spoke and saw it almost overwhelmed with love and loyalty for her. Rasalas gave a small smile and inclined her head in Luna's direction before turning away from the window to join in the loud noise in the rest of the carriage.

* * *

><p>Albus Dumbledore sat and watched as the Hall filled up with students and Professors. He was pleased to note that Severus was glowing, he had to admit that he had been concerned that such violent rivals would willingly get on when he had read about it in the paper, he was only slightly annoyed to be proved wrong, and at least it had happened now the war was over.<p>

Over the holiday the Headmaster had thought over the term and his actions. He realised that he had behaved terribly towards Rasalas Black and that she might not ever trust him as Harry Potter did if he continued in a similar manner. That was another worry; Harry Potter's clone had been a bright boy who hated his fame but this past term the real boy was totally opposite to everything he thought he knew of the boy, now a young man. If he noticed it then someone else would too.

With his fingers together on the table before him, his chin resting on their tips, the Defeater-of-Grindelwald surveyed the hall and students in front of him. He saw the way the Weasley twins and their younger brother along with Miss Granger acted with Miss Black and it confused him, they reacted in the same way that only a group of friends could after many years of acquaintance, and Mr Potter seemed left out.

Albus watched as Mr Potter place himself in the middle of the group and his eyes twinkled brighter as his friends welcomed him into the conversation- totally missing the rolled eyes and the exchange of glances between the five. This was what it should be like, Mr Potter in the centre of a Light group with women around him and the rich by his side. That then meant that Albus could guide him with one hand and take some glory and credit with the other.

He surveyed the Hall curiously as he saw Miss Black smile and give a small nod to one of the Slytherins across the Hall from her. His white eyebrows drew closer together as he noticed the Malfoy heir return the acknowledgement. That would bear thinking about, if it were possible to stop the animosity between Messrs Potter and Malfoy he could have power over the next generation of Lords and Ladies.

Almost all of the students had finally made their way into the Hall and there were many exclamations of delight and happiness as students hugged or patted each other on the backs, enquiring after the holidays or thanking each other for the gift that had been sent. Several of the pure-bloods or children of prominent members of the Ministry or of society made their way to the Gryffindor table to speak to Lady Black. Albus assumed it was to re-iterate their thanks after the Christmas Party she had held and he had not been invited to.

It was, he decided, time to invite Miss Black to his office and amaze her with his knowledge, Phoenix and power. As Headmaster he needed to show his absolute power in the school and the best way was to show her. From what he had heard from other Professors Miss Black was a powerful, clever and very able student who didn't attempt to draw attention to herself. She was also an orphan, the perfect type of person for Albus to 'care' for. Yes it was time.

The thought never crossed his mind that while describing the young lady he had almost perfectly described several students who had passed him by and he had never tried to 'help', not least of all Tom Riddle.

As the students began to settle in their places at their tables Albus stood up and flexed his magic. Silence was sudden and he felt like grinning, his power was absolute over these children and he adored it, not one fought against him and his authority.

A pity he didn't know his students as well as he thought and two were to prove him a fool by the end of the year.


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

** AN: I wouldn't normally do this, but, this chapter is dedicated to Madam Isa Palindrome; Thank you for pointing out what should have been obvious!**

* * *

><p>The common room in the Gryffindor Tower was busy. Busy and noisy. The Christmas holidays had long passed but they had not yet faded from memory and so much of the spirit spilt over into the term that no one, not even Hermione, had managed to become serious about homework. Even Snape was keeping off the ridiculous amount of essay lengths and points loss in Potions was decreasing significantly, for which everyone was thankful and several notes had been received on the matter by Sirius.<p>

Happily full all of the Gryffindor's were gathered in the common room in a noisy bunch while the fire roared in the grate bathing them all in warms as the rain hammered at the windows unheard by the chattering and laughing students.

Hermione had made a half-hearted attempt to do some work but it had quickly been abandoned in favour of discussing laws and how the joke shop the twins ran kept within their boundaries. Ron had joined her and sat as the twins talked through how they set up and some of their ideas that failed. They were all enjoying an evening of friendship and laughter when Rasalas fought her way through the crowd of second years, apologising on the way, to their table in the corner.

"Hermione, I need you, O Brightest Witch of her age, to create a ward."

"A ward?" Hermione repeated bemused.

"Yes, one to repel morons, preferably so they stay away. I'm not bothered if they are harmed, perhaps the twins could help?"

"Repel-"Hermione's confused repetition was cut off as an enthusiastic 'Ras where are you!" sounded through the common room. Quickly the girl in question began to dig frantically through the bag slung on her shoulder muttering to herself loud enough for the others to hear her. The second year girls began looking around for the source of the shout recognising the voice and clearly wanting some attention.

"It's here, I know it is, I definitely put it in-Here it is!" Triumphantly she pulled out a fluid cloak. "James, I love you! None of you saw me." She vanished.

After a moment or two of silence Ron questioned his brothers and girlfriend before Harry arrived looking flustered after fighting through adoring fans.

"Do you think Charlie should be worried?"

"Don't worry little brother."

"It's just proof that she likes older men." Harry came across them all laughing and wanted to be in on the joke, quickly remembering one of Harry's deeds in the past they quickly picked one and told him they were feeling nostalgic, he quickly took a seat seeing his chance of hearing more and possibly being worshipped. He was disappointed when an hour later they had only talked about their own adventures without mentioning him.

* * *

><p>The resident Potions Professor threw himself into the comfy chair behind the imposing desk in his office and put his head in his hands. After a few moments he sighed and, resting his chin on his interlocking fingers, he stared in silence at the notes he had taken in the staff meeting he had just come from.<p>

Most of the talk had been about lessons and students who were struggling with their work or to fit in the social lives of their classmates, or those who needed more of a challenge. It was agreed that the only students who needed to be watched carefully were the Weasley twins, who made every teacher slightly nervous if not terrified.

After the newer teachers, Miss Evans and Mr Durrant the Defence teacher, had left the older teachers continued the meeting discussing the rules that they felt needed to be enforced etc. Towards the end of the meeting in the lull that had sprung up Minerva had made a point that she wished to speak to the other Heads of Houses to get some advice on homesick students. They all agreed to stay on after the end of the meeting and Severus had felt his stomach clench in anticipation and dread.

_Once all of the other Professors had left the four Heads of Houses had gathered in seats closer to each other and Minerva had served them all with cups of tea a house-elf brought with a sheepish blush on her face._

_ "It was a slight counterfeit that I used. I have no homesick student to deal with but I do need your opinion. I'm not sure if you have noticed, I am amazed it has taken me just over a term, but have any of you spotted that Rasalas Black's handwriting is identical to the handwriting of Harry Potter in previous years or that Harry Potter's writing has totally changed?" The three Professors seemed deep in thought; Severus actually closed his eyes, as Minerva cast her eyes over her colleagues. If she was honest with herself she had expected Severus to have spotted the change first as he had a sharper eye than her._

_ Of course Severus had noticed, but he hadn't thought anything of it because, obviously, he knew that Rasalas and the Harry Potter of previous years were one and the same and that this years Harry Potter was a totally different person. However he hadn't realised that anyone else would notice or bring it up and so had not mentioned it to Rasalas, now that Minerva had brought it up he had little time to change anything and so would have to see where she stood and what her actions were._

_ "I have," began Filius "noticed over the last term that Harry Potter seems very different than before, I could easily claim that he seems happier in his fame now but still looks to be a child, in fact in maturity he may have regressed."_

_ "I am with Filius, and I'm sure his next comment will be about Lady Black and how she acts in the same way Potter did before. There have been moments in my lessons when I have almost called her 'Mr Potter' in praise._

_ "Between the three of you," Severus began slowly, "you have enough evidence, which I could add to if I tried hared enough, to call an enquiry within the school, if not the Ministry, so why not bring this to Albus' attention, Minerva?"_

_ Minerva flushed and looked at the half full tea-cup in her hands on her lap before looking at each of them, for only a moment, straight in the eye. She placed her cup on the table before them and straightened up._

_ "Albus would not looking into it, he would merely brush it off as my imagination and would not believe the accusations I am about to divulge to you. I believe that the Harry Potter we have before us this year was in hiding with his parents and so that is why he is so different." Silence met her idea and Severus felt oddly pleased that she had worked it out that far and was sure Rasalas would be pleased to know too. Pomona was the first to speak softly._

"_What of Lady Black? How do you explain her actions?"_

_ "She has confused me slightly, but I have an idea. What if she had been the Harry Potter we knew before? I'm not sure how she came to be revealed as Lady Black now, or even how she was Harry Potter before, but all of the signs point that way." There was a long pause of tense silence as they all thought over what was revealed._

"_Is this possible? Don't you think it is slightly...far-fetched, Minerva?" Filius squeaked._

_ "I had at first thought that is was coincidence but Potter is so different from before; failing when in the past he would succeed, not to mention his abysmal flying. No matter what excuses he or Miss Weasley give, that is not he boy who I put on the team as a first year. Besides, Severus hasn't scoffed at the idea, so it must mean he has thought the same thing."_

Severus groaned and let his head hang between his arms; he'd had no excuse and hadn't known what to say. So he agreed and asked what she thought the next course of action was. Should the Headmaster be told? To his surprise, and relief, Minerva had strongly opposed that. She said that if Albus was told he would attempt to exert control over Black as he had done Potter, she added that it would be best if Miss Black was left with her Uncle and that meant that Severus would have an eye on her too.

Pomona, feeling that the underhanded means of watching Rasalas Black should not be allowed, spoke up declaring that perhaps they should speak to the young lady and see if their ideas had any truth to them before spying on her and watching her to see if they were right._ 'She's a bright girl, I doubt we'd fool her for long- if at all if she really was Mr Potter and therefore has gone through the War as him.."_

Soon it was all agreed that Severus would approach her as he was part of her family after his Christmas marriage. Now he had to break the news to her. He was partly in disbelief that the Professors worked it out but also very annoyed that none of those on her side thought about her writing style. She hadn't changed that much and so something like writing wouldn't have been noticed if she hadn't needed to return to school where she was writing every day and essays were taken in by Professors who had been teaching her for the last six years.

Obviously, already knowing the story, Severus wouldn't have to ask for it but he would need to talk to her about what he could divulge. He sighed again, this one more relaxed, as he heard his floo alarm sound and his husband's magic wash over him, at least he didn't have to talk to her alone.


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

To anyone else life went on as usual, to the house-elves bonded to the Black family, something was wrong and it wasn't getting any better as the time passed. The three of them could all feel that their Mistress, Lady Black, was tense and under huge amounts of pressure. They all knew that she had work to do as a student, as well as that of the Head of an old family and a member of the Wizengamot, not to mention she had to find a husband and marry him by the end of June, after her N.E.W.T's.

Although June was a few months off the time was far too short for anyone to choose a life-mate. Dobby was really worried about the health of his Mistress and would have gladly 'popped' to Hogwarts in order to ascertain her health for himself, however her express orders were to take care of Kreacher, learn everything he could and stay away from Hogwarts. He was doing all he could to follow those orders, but Winky hadn't been ordered to stay away from the school, at least she hadn't been until their Mistress had caught her being ordered about by one of the younger Slytherin who- like many inhabitants of the castle- couldn't tell the difference between house-elves.

All three of them were getting more and more worried. Their Mistress needed them but they couldn't go. Something was going to break soon and they hoped it wouldn't be her.

* * *

><p>Severus was glad he managed to talk to Rasalas (Minerva pestered him until he had) and even happier Sirius had agreed to accompany him. Although she was no longer Harry Potter, Rasalas still held those memories and so remembered Severus as a hated Professor, therefore Sirius' presence had a cleansing effect and the two of them talked, not only about what to tell the Professors, but also about themselves as neither had good childhoods (Severus had felt that Rasalas was holding out on some of the detail but with Sirius there hadn't wanted to push her) and at the end, before they parted Rasalas asked if she could call him 'Uncle' and if she could find him at school if she ever felt overwhelmed, he agreed with pleasure.<p>

Between the three of them they had agreed that there was no harm in the Professors knowing the truth and Rasalas felt confident enough in Severus' knowledge of the situation and his colleagues to be able to leave it to his discretion exactly how much they should be told and if they should be allowed to speak freely of what they knew. Rasalas hope that they should not be allowed to tell anyone outside those who already knew of the swap as she felt that Harry's stupidity would be revealed as soon as he left school and that he or his mother should be the ones to tell the world as no one else would believe the tale otherwise.

In the comforting surrounds of Sirius' Hogsmede home the two men discussed which parts of the story should be passed on and how to prove Rasalas was once Harry Potter. Severus was glad for Sirius' support and ability for humour as deciding the proof of their story was the hardest part. Once they had agreed on a story it was up to Severus to pass it on.

In the end it had been very simple, he had called the other Heads of Houses to another meeting (they told Albus that it was to discuss the success he had had with ideas to comfort homesick students) and he passed on the story. They had all been thinking about the possible reasons behind the similarities and most obvious changes and so were not surprised that they were right and didn't need much proof, however they were shocked and appalled by the way that it had happened. The two women were almost in tears hearing the story of abandonment at all the times in her life when Rasalas needed someone, not to mention the heartless way that she was just kicked out of the Dursley home after a great victory and that her belonging and familiar were taken away; they all smiled when Severus told them that Hedwig had managed to find her way back to her Mistress.

Filius was unsure how he was going to be able to work with Lily for the rest of the school year, if ever again. Severus, with thanks to Sirius, had come up with a plan and adding to the vow of silence he added one of action too ensuring that they would always hear the vow in the back of their head correcting their speech or actions so they didn't reveal anything in anger. It had been a stroke of genius (and hard work) on Sirius' part and Severus felt he had rewarded him well.

It was soon agreed that they would keep their knowledge to themselves and not make Albus aware of it in anyway and if they could they would start a new 'relationship' with Rasalas and made a promise to help her in anyway that they could. Severus returned to his quarters feeling pleased with a job well done.

* * *

><p>It had been surprisingly easy to escape the Gryffindor Common Room without being spotted by 'Grabby Potter', after the first time Rasalas had tried not to use the invisibility cloak and to not create a routine to her 'disappearances'. It had been slightly harder to find somewhere to hide, however with her knowledge of the castle gained over six years (with help from the twins, the Marauders and her own curiosity) she realised that either the Room of Requirement or one of the lesser used classrooms in the Merlin's Tower- the East most tower of the castle- was perfect. Eventually she decided on the classroom, and with Hermione's help warded it so that people would not think it existed at all. Her friends knew how to get in but acknowledged that it was a private place for her to use as Lady Black and where Rasalas would not exist.<p>

It was there, a few days later, that she received correspondence from James that the Marriage Law for Heirs had been repealed although the Wizengamot were still pushing for her to be married by June, at the latest or they would choose a husband for her. The same threat just posed more directly.

This letter provoked no surprise from Rasalas, it only made her more resigned as she read every file which contained information of the eligible men for her to possibly marry; many of whom, Rasalas was certain, were not at all eligible. She easily cut down swathes of them from the thousands by citing her requirements. She started by removing those under seventeen or over forty and was slightly shocked to find her uncle in the list remaining, she quickly removed him as both 'in love and incestuous' not that it had bothered her ancestors.

Next she had taken out those who couldn't speak English, she was the head of a prominent English family (although their motto was French) and it would be terrible if she married someone and had to talk to him in a different language at social occasions or (Merlin forefend) be his translator. That also cut down the list. The final requirement was to remove all of those 'eligible' men who were separated or currently getting a separation from their spouse, Rasalas had no intention of spending the rest of her life being compared to another woman, she wanted to be loved (or as close as she could get) and adored especially after the life she had already led. This cut the list almost in half to just under one hundred possible husbands, still far too many.

Rasalas was stuck as she had reached the end of her patience with the subject for the day only the letters from Charlie were keeping her going and ensuring that she didn't want to give up and just tell the Wizengamot that they could choose her husband. Rasalas spent a few days pondering the problem of how to cut the list down further by spending time on other duties. Eventually she returned to the list and decided that she would ask each of the men left, via Gringotts, what their intentions were if they married her; would they want to keep their name or take hers, would they be happy under her rule of her house or try to take over?

As she waited for the replies she spent her 'quiet time' going over the details of the orphanage she wished to start. The idea came from not only her own terrible experience as a wizarding child in a muggle home but also Tom Riddle's (who might never have become Lord Voldemort if someone had removed him earlier) and because he had seen Hermione's parents occasionally being more distant when they met large crowds of wizards and it made Hermione herself slightly more awkward and so Rasalas felt that there should be some support system for the muggle parents of those who were gifted with magic. Rasalas still had some work to do but planned to put it before Uncle Luc and James at the beginning of the summer to see what they thought. They were going to need something similar to the Hogwarts student book which would tell them of the birth of a muggleborn so they could contact the parents quickly.

Thinking of muggleborns Rasalas, just for curiosity's sake, looked at the 'possible husband' files to see what their blood status was, she didn't really care, and she just thought it would be interesting to know. With utter disbelief she noticed that all on hundred were pure-bloods, panic rising in her Rasalas jumped to her feet, whipping round to face the pile of discarded files and stretching out a hand to the mountain of paper called;

"_Accio _muggleborn and half-blood files!" Not one moved.

Rasalas staggered back into her seat. The Ministry, she knew, had provided the files via Gringotts and all were pure-bloods, they were still trying to choose her husband for her. She felt so angry and her magic stirred, how dare they! She couldn't concentrate now, she was far too furious and tired, not to mention she hadn't finished her transfiguration essay. She let her head fall onto her arms on the desk as the sun set on the last day of February. She only had four months left.

* * *

><p>Two hours later in London a brown barn owl was relieved of its burden by a goblin at Gringotts. After reading the short missive the goblin grinned into the emptiness of the office, the letter requested him to totally disregard the one that arrived before and had a new request. It seemed that the Ministry was going to have to fight harder for control of Lady Rasalas Black.<p> 


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

The Wizengamot was in an uproar and Lucius and James were watching it will glee. Lady Black had informed the collected group, to the agreement of the Ladies present, by letter that she would choose a suitable husband for herself without 'the interference of such a bunch of prejudiced old windbags' – James quickly realised that she had taken some time to tone down the language she had originally wanted to use, so like her Uncle. The young man reading the letter, Mr John Reed, hadn't been sure whether to cry at having to read the letter in laugh and take pride in the fact that he got to say the words to the Wizengamot's faces- he decided, after a struggle, on neutral.

The noise in the chamber was deafening and it took a couple of hours and a break for everyone to calm down. It seemed, they decided grudgingly, that is was a bad idea to threaten Lady Black, blatently or otherwise. There was much muttering on the subject with various differing opioions- the Ladies eventually decided that the would quite comfortably wait to see what the young lady did to the old men when they wouldn't listen to their advice- on whether she would find a husband, ignore the law, who supported her, and the best candidate for her spouse if she failed to find one herself. James and Lucius attempted to guide the choices to who they believed Rasalas could best put up with. Eventually the choice ended on Lord Sebastian Clovert who was a terrible spend thrift and over fifty years of age. James could only curse under his breath and Lucius felt as though they had failed Rasalas and believed that a family member should tell her face to face rather than letting her find out from a letter.

* * *

><p>The ugly stone gargoyle was taking part in a staring contest and, although he was winning- he couldn't blink- he was very intimidated by the student in front of it. Not even Professor Snape could claim to have scared the statue but it seemed that the child before it refused to utter the terrible password –'candy-floss clouds'- in order to enter. Couldn't blame her. Really he shouldn't be intimidated by such a small slip of a child, barely out of childhood, but it was and- without waiting for the dreaded words to be uttered- it stood to one side to reveal the revolving staircase to the Headmaster's office. As the student passed by the gargoyle he shuddered due to the power exhuded nad slowly moved back into place promising not to get in her way again. The Lady Black was far too scary.<p>

* * *

><p>The reverve was going well, Bill, Charlie and Percy thought that their hard work was bound to pay off in the next few years. In fact, Percy reckoned that if the Ministry decided not to take the reserve on, they could quite ealisly run it with backing from Lady Black alone for a few years and then by themselves after that. Charlie hadn't got round to telling his brothers yet but the Ministry really was refusing any assistance for some made-up reason, however Charlie believed- from his contact with his younger brothers at Hogwarts- that the Ministry was probly doing this to blackmail Rasalas. Charlie knew Rasalas well enough to know that she wouldn't let a bunch of old men like them decide what others could do, as from her letters Rasalas genuinely believed that the reserve was purely a Weasley project which she, and others, supported and so it wasn't something she could stop.<p>

Rasalas' letter were a source of pure joy for Charlie and both Bill and Percy had to muffle their laughter and choke back their sniggers when his face lit up after tecieving a letter from Rasalas or fell when he didn't get one. The two of them thought it was wonderful and hoped that something would come of the relationship even if it wsa just a strong friendship. Both Bill and Percy had often invited their significant others up to see the reserve and it was obvious that Charlie really wanted to show Rasalas the fruits of his labour.

The three of them had been surprised by the huge numbers of applicants to work at the reserve, even for the minimum wage, and all of them British. It seemed that they had all trained and found work overseas- like Charlie- because it was something they loved and wanted to do but the was no reserve in Britain when they needed it, until now. Because the reserve was only going to start small – although the boys were already making expansion plans- they had to turn away many of the applicants with promises to let the know when they needed more workers- Dragons are a very risky business.

The reserve in Romania had been disappointed to loose Charlie but were fully supportive of his work and wanted to keep links between the two and so were happy to provide some mating pairs of dragons native to Britain with the promise that when the eggs were hatched and grown they would get the originals back. Charlie was happy to agree to it and managed to slide an agreement for possibilities of other dragons to be sent over if they ever expanded the reserve.

Bill had sat down with Charlie and asked where the revenue to feed and care for the dragons would come from as they couldn't just bleed the Black vaults dry. Charlie had mentioned that various parts of dragons; blood, skin, claws etc were good to sell to potions masters or apothicaries who always needed them as stock. But for that they would have to wait for the dragons to be grown which would take a few years. They wrote to Rasalas and others in the dragon business to see if they had any ideas, the best idea that was returned was that few people knew much about dragons and so they could start teaching camps for children and adults to learn and charge them to come and visit the creatures. They could then employ various people who had studied dragons but could no longer work with them due to injury (unsurprisingly Charlie knew several who fell into that category) to hold talks and guide them around the reserve safely without anyone having to take time off their proper duties.

Percy thought this a fantastic opportunity for the reserve to spread their name and get people interested and, once told, Rasalas gave her full support to the proposal. If Charlie had any doubts before he certainly didn't voice them after that letter.

All three men were working extremely hard, however Charlie was hopping from one area to another trying to oversee everything as well as try to help his brothers to understand the dragon business. Bill and Percy didn't notice that their brother was running himself ragged as they were submerged in their own piles of work and so it wasn't until the end of March and the beginning of the Easter holidays arrived that a bombshell hit them.

* * *

><p>Rasalas sat at her desk, her head resting on her arms in a posture of total defeat. Clovert was a moron, James was trying his best and Draco was unfortunate enough to be the messenger boy. Rasalas sighed, she hadn't lost control like that in a while, in fact Draco was quite lucky he didn't end up like Marge Dursley floating away on the breeze like a balloon. It had taken her some time to exhert control over her magic again although she could feel her temper bubbling just below the surface. Draco was right to flee when he could, the room was in total disarray as the girl sat slumped at her desk, she needed a holiday. She needed to get away from the castle, what she once thought of s home was becoming a nightmare. First Potter and now Dumbledore, it was ridiculous that she felt the need to escape from the first home that she ever knew.<p>

Thinking it over in her head as she at in silence, with only the flickering fire keeping her warm, she realised that part of her was stressed because Charlie's letters were getting shorter, less frequent and more vague. Obviously e wasn't having a relaxing time either. Rasalas breathed slowly and deeply, she missed the red-head, she was woman enough to admit it, and perhaps she- in some small way- loved him. If only she had some way to relax him, he said he hadn't slept properly in ages and that a decent bed was a far off memory.

Rasalas sat up sharply, her eyes snapping open. With a nonchalant wave of her hand the room set itself to rights as a peice of parchment soared into her open hand and she glanced over it before calling into the slience of the empty room.

"Kreacher!" with a sharp crack the old house-elf, in uniform, appeared by her side looking at her expectantly sketching a quick bow.

"What can Kreacher do for Misstress?"

"I have a house by the lakes, correct?"

"Yes Mistress."

"Is it clean?" She raised a finely shaped eyebrow as she wrote.

"It is no longer filled with bad magic but it is not clean for living."

"Can you make it so easily?" A spark was growing in her.

"It can be done as Mistress wants it."

"Perfect. The this is Dobby's first order; to clean and prepare the house for the Easter holidays, I will be staying there and may have various guests for the duration. Kreacher, I want you to watch him, this will be his final test, if he asks for any help tell him that he is the chief this time. Don't forget to take Hedwig and Winky with you, Dwade and I will see you at Kings cross. Please provide a portkey from there, thank you." The old house-elf smiled and bowed before disappearing with a crack.

Rasalas smiled and continued with her letter. She was sure Arthur, Molly, Fleur, Victoire and Penelope would want to see their boys again and stay in comfort. No need for the boys to know they were coming.


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

**AN: I would like to apologise profusely for the terrible delay in this story. I have nothing more than a pitiful excuse of lack of time and inspiration to offer you. What has made this break worse in my mind is that I have almost finished and really I wasn't intending for it to get this long in the first place.**

**Sorry. **

**K**

* * *

><p>The arrival of Lady Black was, in Dobby's bulbous eyes, similar to a whirlwind. She arrived, left instructions and departed again. Professor Dumbledore hadn't been too happy that Rasalas had wanted to leave the school premises for the few weeks of the Easter holidays, however Rasalas had utilised her connection to her Head of House to achieve her freedom. The Transfiguration Professor had spoken to the Headmaster and gained Rasalas' liberty. Rasalas quickly packed up, explained her actions to her friends and called for Kreacher to take her to her new home.<p>

Upon her arrival she quickly gave instructions for her comfort and for the creation of a 'nest' in the library so that she could revise there while there were guests. Then she disappeared to change out of her school uniform into jeans and a tick jumper and added a coat and woolly scarf before disappearing through the front doors to the apparition point to 'pop off' to the dragon reserve.

Dobby didn't think that his old master Malfoy had ever moved that quickly even under the threat of the Dark Lord's punishment. Rasalas was a woman on a mission and both he and Kreacher had been bewildered by her swift movements. Winky, however, remained out of the way and when the two males raced to the kitchen to demand her opinion she merely sighed in the way that Kreacher had come to recognise that women did when faced with clueless men and she told them that the Mistress had a man to sort out and returned to making food for the guests they were expecting. Neither Dobby nor Kreacher thought that this explained the situation properly but Kreacher told Dobby that in his experience, women were strange no matter their species and most of the time it was best to get out of their way and let them get on with it. As this sounded like reasonable advice Dobby bowed to his elder's wisdom and experience and noted it as just another thing he had to learn in his new position; women held absolute power.

* * *

><p>The group sat clustered around the small table in Hogsmede. Remus, Severus and Narcissa attending only to keep the peace between Lucius and Sirius who were both posturing and trying to out do one another. Narcissa sighed heavily, such children, and turned to continue her discussion with the only adults in the room.<p>

"Is there anything Lucius can do to stop the Wizengamot?" Remus asked hopefully. Narcissa shook her head.

"No, they have made their decision so there is very little we can do to help Rasalas."

"The best thing," Severus interjected smoothly, "is to not talk it over while she is not here, support her in anyway we can and- Sirius put it away!"

"Lucius! Honestly it's like taking charge of a nursery here. Sit down, wands away." The two men quailed under the stern looks of their spouses and swiftly did as they were told. Narcissa drew herself up and closed her eyes. "Really! I can't believe I ever complained about Draco now-" Lucius and Sirius were spared her lecture by the timely ringing of the doorbell and Sirius jumped up to escape the glares and answer the door.

It was James who arrived looking extremely tired with Tonks who was brandishing a couple of bottles of Firewhisky. Narcissa raised her eyebrow at her niece who shrugged.

"We were stopped by Miss Evans when we left work. We need this." Sirius quickly summoned glasses for all of them ad Severus filled them. They drank.

"Blimey, this is the good stuff!" Sirius exclaimed and quickly drained the rest of his glass motioning for a re-fill. "So what did the witch want?"

James laughed, "Told me I made a mistake to divorce her and loudly proclaimed to the whole street that her son-_hers, _and she's more than welcome to him_-_ was in the favour of 'dear Rasalas' and that she wouldn't be surprised if they were married straight out of school, blah, blah, blah. She then went on to tell me of all his 'accomplishments' before walking off and I couldn't get a word in. It was ridiculous, and frankly, all I wanted to do was tell her I knew it was all rubbish and that actually the clone' she told me she made I know to be Lady Black, just to see the look on her face." James downed his glass furiously and Tonks took this time to cut in.

"Anything we can do about the marriage the Wizengamot have planned?" At the solemnly shaken heads she shrugged. "Then I suppose it is up to her to finally become the man she was and ask her suitor to marry her." Remus, Sirius and Lucius all choked on their drinks.

"What?"

"Who?"

"Tonks, what are you on about?"

"You don't know?" She only received blank looks and grinned. "I would tell you but you'd probably try to meddle so I'll keep it to myself until the announcement." The men around the table vehemently and loudly disagreed until Narcissa shut them up.

"It isn't up to us." Tonks nodded in agreement. "And if we try to get involved Rasalas will probably hate us for becoming like the Wizengamot trying to force her hand. At least this way it is her choice but at the same time if in the future they wish to split we are witnesses to say that the Ministry forced her had indirectly." There were slow nods around the table.

"Well, let's hope we like them as well as Rasalas does." Sirius stated blandly and there were mutters of agreement from the rest of the men. Remus cut it off by pushing his chair back and standing with his glass raised.

"To Rasalas, may her choice be wise."

"To Rasalas!"


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

Charlie was shattered, running a dragon reserve wasn't easy. All of the paperwork kept piling us when he wasn't in the office and then when he got time to do it all he wanted was to be outside instead. He had to admit that the exercise was keeping him in shape and it was nice to be working with a full team of British Keepers who all had different ideas. Charlie wouldn't want to change his job for anything.

Bill and Percy were goo to have around. It was nice to have some people to talk to about things outside the work. He did wish that they would do more work though. The two of them shared a large office space and it seemed to Charlie that every time he walked in they were talking and having a laugh. It was infuriating.

He sighed and wandered past the darkened offices towards his own. He would talk to his brothers tomorrow. Now he wanted to do some paperwork and possibly write to Rasalas. He sighed again, this time longingly. Merlin, he wanted to see her, hold a proper conversation and just be in her presence, sneak a touch if he could.

Looking up he hesitated for a fraction of a second before continuing with a frown on his face and more speed towards his office. He could have sworn the office should have been dark as he definitely locked it and all the sconces and candles were inside. No matter he'd just threaten the minion who broke in and then continue his evening plan. Flinging open the door he stopped dead in his tracks. Rasalas was sitting at his desk going through his paper work with a box on either side of her. She didn't even look up so Charlie cleared his throat and opened his mouth once or twice before finally settling on something to say.

"I locked the door?" Charlie winced. What a stupid thing to say and it wasn't supposed to be a question.

"I have yet to find the bottom of my magical reserved. Honestly a locked door _really_ wasn't going to stop me."

"What are you doing?"

"Sorting. I talked to Bill and Percy earlier, they said that they haven't had much to do. Told me they'd never realised that Dragon Reserve Admin was so easy but that you were running yourself ragged as Head Keeper. It sounded fishy to me so I came to chat to you. Only to find all the paperwork piled on your desk. So I have spent the last few hours sorting, I've almost finished." She pointed to the box on her left. "Finance for Bill." She pointed to the box on her right. "Admin for Percy as well as various miscellaneous topics which he can sort and possibly create new jobs to sort those problems out." The box on her right was considerably more full that the one on her left.

"And the rest?" Charlie motioned to the pile of paperwork neatly stacked on the desk that Rasalas was occasionally adding to.

"This meagre offering is your work. Rotas for shift mainly and a bit about the dragons themselves which you are best to answer." Rasalas sighed and put down the piece of paper she was holding. "Bill and Percy have never had to work on a Dragon Reserve and you have never had to set one up, so understandably all of you are having difficulties sharing the duties. Charlie you have to talk to each other and the rest of your workers, you may find some of them can help cover some of the jobs for you. Set up some time once a week to have a meeting with Bill and Percy to talk over what is happening and teach them what they need, you will find some weeks that you only need five minutes and others, hours." Rasalas picked up the papers again and continued to sort.

"Not that I'm not glad to see you, but, um, what are you doing here?"

"Here at the reserve or here in this part of the country?"

"Both? Shouldn't you be at Hogwarts?"

"If it is agreed by your Head of house that it would be best for your results to get away at Easter then it is allowed. I am here to revise as I have a home here. Draco and the twins were rather put out that I was leaving them and they couldn't come too but Ron and Hermione understood that I needed to get away from Potter and your sister. I am at the reserve because I hoped to see how everything was going and to ask you if you could spare some time to spend with me while I am here. I have two weeks to make a life changing decision and would like your advice...Done!" Rasalas dripped the last piece of paper into Percy's box and stood stretching.

"Yes, yes. I'd love to spend some time with you. Where is your home and can I come round tomorrow morning?" Rasalas gave a little laugh and casually waved a hand at a bare wall. Lines and colours started to spread across it until a table formed on the wall.

"That is my Schedule for revision over the next couple of weeks. White is free time. Let me know when you want to see me but filling in a couple of squares with your name and the corresponding table I have will alos change to let me know. This means that you can just pop over and see me- I am also here for business so if you need me to sit in a couple of meetings do a similar thing and I will come over. For now you can help me. Take Percy's box," She bent down to collect the box intended for Bill, "and we will put them on their desks for tomorrow. Then you can come back with me to my home and have some food that will have been prepared, the rest of the work can wiat for tomorrow." Charlie quickly grabbed the box as Rasalas marched out calling "Nox" over her shoulder.

Transferring the box to one arm Charlie got his wand out and waved it at his office door. Putting his wand back in its holster he turned to see Rasalas waiting by his side. Together they walked in comfortable silence to the next office door and Rasalas opened it and lit some candles with little more than a thought and a flick of her finger. After putting their burdens on the respective desks with a note they began to leave before Charlie realised something.

"Why didn't you just use magic? Why physically pick the boxes up?" Rasalas smiled.

"We, the magical community, often need to remember that we can get by without magic. Her smile shifted into something more mischievous.

"I don't think that's the only reason." Charlie grinned boyishly in return.

"There is something about a strong man doing physical labour which I find rather pleasing." Charlie's grin grew as he followed her out of the office, she _so_ fancied him!


End file.
